


A Battle For The Heart

by realityfallsapart



Series: The Life We Made [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitals, Hugs, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is a jerk, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO, Yuri calm yourself, Yuri's crying, everyone's crying, k it's fixed, kissing under the stars, non skating AU, prepared to get cavities, someone save yuuri, the angst got out of hand, yuri and yuuri are bros, yuri is so protective like jeez, yuuri is so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: "Where's Viktor?""He's....out.""Where?""Drinking."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuri is frustrated. Yuuri is stuck in a relationship that is barely there, and he doesn't seem to even realize it. So after something so inexcusable happens, Yuri is glad to be there for the omega for comfort when the two break it off. But when Yuuri parents want to arrange him a mate after Yuuri's last failed attempt and when it isn't Yuri, he is enraged. Yuri NEEDS to have Yuuri as his. The precious omega isn't worthy of anyone on this world, but Yuri doesn't trust anyone else with Yuuri. So he must win Yuuri's heart before the omega could be hurt even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my cousin, but I'm actually really excited by the idea. I hope you all enjoy!

Yuuri screamed.

Not the type of scream that was caused from a particularly haunting scene in a movie, or the kind that comes with late night activities in the bedroom. No, this was a scream of pure terror. It was heard through out the hotel and woke many. Some rolled over and dismissed the sound while others tugged their mates a bit closer, but none reacted more than the young Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri's eyes had snapped open at the piercing sound and it sent him racing out if bed and to his friend's. Yuuri and Viktor were sharing the other bedroom that came with their hotel room. He ripped open the door and charged through, eyes searching everywhere for Yuuri. 

Yuri knew it wasn't right. Viktor and Yuuri had started to court a few weeks back, and though they weren't mated, alphas typically didn't like other alphas comforting their mates. But god, Yuri had to make sure that Yuuri was alright!

Yuuri was alone in the bed, the sheets half-wrapped around his body. He was sweating, his eyebrows knitted together so fiercely that it must have been painful, eyes clenched tight, fists gripping the pillows that were laying haphazardly on the bed. Yuuri was twitching on the bed and mumbling unintelligible words, before another scream ripped out of his throat.

 _Where the hell is Viktor?_ was in fact the first thought Yuri had when he saw the empty bed, but as soon as he thought it, he decided that he didn't care. Yuri had been against Yuuri and Viktor courting from the beginning, for that fact that he knew how Viktor would treat Yuuri. The thing was, Yuuri was a male omega, and they were so rare, that having one as a mate would give anyone an instant elevation in their social status. They were so valued because of their ability to bear children, and many only saw a price tag over an omegas head. There were even multiple rings of slavers that imprisoned un-mated male omegas and sold them to the highest bidder. 

And that was what Viktor had seen in Yuuri.

Yuuri had presented a bit late at the age of twenty, and by that time Viktor and Yuri had both presented as alphas. Instantly, three weeks after Yuuri had experienced his first heat, Viktor had asked Yuuri to court, which was what made Yuri so angry. Viktor did not care about Yuuri in any romantic fashion (and Yuri even doubted in any other way) and sought out the omega because he knew that Yuuri had had a massive crush on him as children and it would be easy to claim the omega for himself. Yuri had tried to tell Viktor to back off, but it had only ended the already shaky friendship the two had had.

_"What's your game, Viktor? Because I don't think that you are in for Yuuri's heart."_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I know that he deserves a lot more that someone who just wants to fuck him into next week and get the prestige! 'Oh, I have an omega as a mate, I am sooo important!' "_

_Viktor had then stepped very close to Yuri and frowned._

_"Who said I only wanted to fuck him? Yes, I will admit that once the courting is over I will be looking forward to sex, but what if I told you that I wanted a partner, not just a body to impregnate?"_

_"Then I would call you a liar."_

_It was then that Viktor had growled._

_"The omega is mine, so you better stay away and not interfere. It would be best if you remembered to watch your tongue. Even if you are and alpha, it would be best for you to be conscious of the fact that you are still only eighteen."_

_"And you are only twenty-two."_

_"Watch yourself, Yuri, I would hate it if something happened to you."_

Yuri pulled himself out of the memory and rushed to the omega's side. Yuri crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms tight around Yuuri so he would stop flailing. At first, Yuuri struggled and tried to get away, still deep in the throes of sleep, but he soon calmed. Yuuri woke a second later with a start, gasping for breath and Yuri pulled Yuuri so he was onto of his chest. Yuri held the older man as he sobbed into Yuri's shirt. He tried his best to comfort the omega by whispering soft words into his ear and stroking his back slowly, up and down, up and down, up and down.

Slowly but surely, the sobs that shook Yuuri subsided and he relaxed into the embrace of the other. They stayed like that for a bit in silence, before Yuri broke it.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Yuuri's voice was a bit shaky.

"Nightmare?"

Yuuri nodded and buried his head in Yuri's chest. Yuri tightened his grip and relished in the contact with the sweet man. He may have hated seeing Yuuri upset, but he loved the touch of the omega. It made his heart beat faster and his soul exhale in relief. Or something like that, at least. Yuri still wasn't sure how deep his seemingly endless feelings for Yuuri went.

"I-It was ab-about you, and y-you disappeared and I couldn't f-find you-"

Yuri shushed Yuuri and nuzzled at his hair with his nose when Yuuri started to hiccup. Yuri didn't want to upset him again. The silence stretched, but it was comfortable. At least, until Yuri decided to break it again.

"Where's Viktor?"

Yuri could feel the man laying on his chest draw into himself. 

"He's....out."

"Where?"

"Drinking."

Yuri cursed in Russian, and Yuuri sat up quickly with wide and fearful eyes, but Yuri was quick to sit up too and re-envelope the omega in his arms and comfort him.

"Shh, Yuuri, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at Viktor."

"Please don't be mad at him."

Yuri sighed. The thing was, Yuuri was hopelessly in love with the silver-haired alpha. That was why Viktor was able to get away with the things that he did to Yuuri like leaving him at night, among other things, that other courting relationships wouldn't last through. Yuri decided that getting worked up now would only serve in making the omega even more anxious. He gently pulled them down onto the bed and positioned themselves so the they were on their sides, Yuri spooning Yuuri, who was curled up facing the blond alpha. Yuri pulled the sheets over them and soon, Yuuri was asleep. Yuri watched the omega breathe for a while before he felt himself grow tired. He nosed at the scent gland on Yuuri's neck, taking deep whiffs of the floral scent. He pressed a kiss to the skin, making Yuuri stir in his sleep for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, dear, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor returns (duh duh DUHHH!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read my work! I loved the feedback!

Yuuri woke up feeling warm and safe. He sighed and snuggled closer to the body that was around him, burying his head into the chest of who ever was holding him. The arms tightened. Yuuri listened to the thumping heartbeat for a bit and thought to himself, but then it finally dawned on him that he didn't know who was holding onto him.

Viktor was never this cuddly. In fact, Viktor rarely hugged him or showed affection, and especially not like this. He was more about taking their relationship further, and though Yuuri had wanted nothing more than a chance with his childhood crush, he didn't want to rush things. When he had told Viktor this, Viktor had scowled and become even less affectionate than he had before. He started to go out to bars at night and drink, leaving Yuuri alone most nights and coming home drunk, tired, and angry. More often than not, this would lead to fights that would leave Yuuri locked out of the bedroom for a few hours to cry himself out on the sofa of their apartment. Viktor would open the door and apologize, saying that it would never happen again, but it always did.

Yuuri shivered and tried to swallow those thoughts down, but they reminded him of what had happened last night.

Viktor, Yuri, and himself had checked into a hotel after picking Yuri up from the airport. Yuri had been overseas in his home country of Russia for a year or so because his Grandfather falling ill, and even though Yuri visited often, Yuuri had missed him greatly. They had checked into a hotel because the airport had been so far away from Hasetsu, but it was also unfortunately close to a bar. Viktor had gone out drinking. Again.

_"W-where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_"But where? And it is nearly eleven at night, can't it wait until the morning?"  
_

_Viktor had then turned and growled at Yuuri, anger in his eyes. Yuuri gulped and shrank back. With that, Viktor turned on a heel and stormed out._

_Yuuri sank down into the sheets and bit his fist as he cried. He knew it was his fault somehow. He had to be the reason why Viktor did this to himself and it broke his heart to think that he was hurting the alpha that had been so kind to court him. Eventually after he cried himself out of tears, Yuuri fell into a fitful sleep that was plagued by nightmares, though his dreams were always nightmarish anymore._

Yuuri bit his lip and continued to think about the events of last night.

Yuri!

Yuuri snapped his head up to come face to face with a sleeping blond-haired alpha. Yuuri gasped out loud, but managed to stifle it some-what by covering his mouth. Yuri sighed and brought his head down to Yuuri's neck in his sleep, rubbing his head against the scent gland on Yuuri's neck and pulling Yuuri in tighter. He sighed Yuuri's name and quieted. 

Yuuri was on the verge of a panic attack. If Viktor came home to find this then he would definitely leave, and Yuuri wasn't sure if he could survive that. He had obviously messed up enough that Viktor had to drink himself stupid almost nightly, but he could never bear it if Viktor saw this. Yuuri took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. He slowly wiggled his way out from Yuri's strong arms and quickly gathered a fresh shirt and pants. Yuuri raced to the closed bedroom door. Maybe if he hurried and showered well enough, he could wash Yuri's scent off of him and Viktor wouldn't know.

Yuuri was three feet from the door when it opened. Yuuri squeaked and dropped his change of clothes when he saw a disheveled Viktor who had a beer bottle in his hand and reeked of alcohol. Viktor looked at Yuuri, and his gaze shifted to where Yuri still lay on the bed asleep. Viktor's lip curled and he snarled stomping towards Yuuri, who took two steps back for every one of Viktor's, until Yuuri was backed up against the wall. Viktor got right up in his face.

"Why the hell do you smell like that punk in my bed, huh? You let him fuck you, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Viktor yelled the last two words so forcefully that Yuuri could already feel the tears trialing down his cheeks.

Viktor raised his hand above Yuuri, a murderous look on his face.

"After everything I have done for you, is this how you repay me? By CHEATING?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with absolute terror. He had never seen Viktor so angry, but he immediately rationalized it with being his fault. Yuuri swallowed. Viktor may have shouted and yelled before, but he had never raised a hand as if to hit him. Yuuri feared what was coming.

* * *

Yuri had been awakened by a loud voice, and only thought twice about it when he didn't feel Yuuri pressed up against his side. At first he didn't recognize the voice, but when the scent of an angry alpha hit him like a tidal wave, he knew what had happened. Viktor was back. Yuri felt his senses immediately snap to attention and he bolted upwards, ready to defend Yuuri.

What he found set his blood to a boil. 

Yuuri was up against one of the bedroom walls, cowering in the shadow of Viktor, who had his hand raised as if to hit Yuuri. That was all Yuri needed to see. He leaped up and tackled Viktor with all of his might. They thumped to the ground. Viktor growled, voice deep and low and so commanding that Yuuri froze where he was and bared his neck, but Yuri responded with a snarl of his own, his body still pinning Viktor's to the ground.

"An alpha doesn't raise his hand to his omega!" Yuri shouted, punching Viktor square in the jaw. Viktor roared and rolled them over so he was on top.

"An alpha doesn't sleep with his friend's omega!" Viktor turned his head, "And his omega doesn't sleep with his friend!"

In a normal fight, Yuri would not have been so lucky against the alpha who was four years his senior, but fortunately for him Viktor was still drunk. Yuri rolled again so they were in the same position that they started in. Yuri growled and grabbed at Viktor's collar angrily, pushing their faces inches apart.

"An alpha doesn't leave his omega alone at night where others can hurt or steal him, especially so that alpha could fucking get a drink! Yuuri is a male omega, and of course you know what he would be worth! He could have been taken, Viktor! And besides that point, I didn't fucking sleep with him. I took over  _your job_  temporarily because your omega needed comfort and you weren't there! He was fucking sobbing, Viktor! Sobbing! So tell me, did you enjoy your drink!" Yuri shouted, repeatedly punching Viktor in the stomach afterwards. He would have kept going too, if Yuuri hadn't intervened. He threw himself at Yuri, clutching his fist before he could throw it again. Tears were sliding themselves down his cheeks and Yuri could smell how distraught the omega was.

"Stop! Yuri, please, please stop!" he pleaded

Like a light switch, Yuri let go of Viktor and let him thump to the floor. Yuri brought Yuuri close and hugged him, Yuuri crying on his shoulder. Giving Viktor one last venomous look, Yuri picked Yuuri up and carried him to the room in the hotel room that Yuri had been sleeping in and locked the door. He cuddled with Yuuri on the bed and cooed over the omega as he slowly cried himself out. They stayed there for a bit, Yuuri hanging on desperately to the younger alpha, who in turn whispered words of comfort and threaded his fingers through Yuuri's messy hair.

Twenty minutes later they heard Viktor slam the door to the hotel room behind him as he left. Yuri ventured out first, and when he saw no sign of Viktor besides his suitcase still in the bedroom Yuuri and he had been sleeping in, he returned to Yuuri. Yuuri was curled up in a ball on the bed and was still emitting such a strong scent of terror and sadness, Yuri had to physically pull himself away. As much as he wanted to tell Yuuri it would be alright and convince him that he didn't need someone like Viktor in his life, Yuri knew that now wasn't the time. He had to get them out before Viktor returned. 

So Yuri packed their things and hunted around a bit for the keys to Viktor's car. He didn't feel any remorse over the fact that he was stealing. If anything, he hoped that it would keep Viktor from ever returning home. Yuri returned to where Yuuri still lay on the bed, and after many words of encouragement, he managed to get Yuuri to get up. Yuri carried the bags and led Yuuri down the stairs and to where the underground parking lot was. He loaded the two suitcases into the trunk and helped Yuuri in before sliding into the driver's seat himself. Yuri put the car in drive and pressed down on the gas pedal. He didn't relax until the hotel was long out of sight.

* * *

They arrived at Hasetsu a bit after noon, and after sending a text to Mrs. Katsuki that Yuuri would be staying with him, Yuri drove to his apartment. He had never sold the apartment after he had left for Russia to nurse his Grandfather back to health, fore he knew that he would be visiting frequently and would eventually return after his Grandfather was healthy again. He silently thanked himself for it. They arrived and Yuri took both of the bags again, unlocking the door located on the fifth floor, and dropped them onto the floor before turning around and locking the door.

Yuri then scooped up Yuuri into his arms and carried the un-protesting omega to the couch, where he sat and positioned Yuuri so he was laying down on the sofa, his head in Yuri's lap. Yuri wound his fingers back through the black locks of hair and Yuuri sighed at the touch. Yuri combed Yuuri's hair to a slightly less messy state after a bit and Yuuri had his eyes closed. Yuuri's scent wasn't nearly as distressed as it was earlier, but it still had a depressed under tone to it.

"It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine. I knew I shouldn't have slept there, but I did any way."

Yuuri didn't answer. He only hid his face and wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist. He mumbled something, but Yuri was too shocked about Yuuri's so obvious show of affection that he didn't manage to catch it. 

"What was that?"

"It isn't your fault. It's mine. Viktor's been doing this for a while now and I know that it must have been something the I did."

Yuri was livid. Viktor had been doing this for a while? How could he! 

Yuri pulled Yuuri up so the Yuuri was sitting in Yuri's lap. Yuri hugged the omega fiercely and breathed in the floral scent of Yuuri a few times to steady himself. He wanted to find Viktor and rip his head off for treating Yuuri so badly. He wanted to scream and shout and punch his way through a thousand walls, but he knew that right now Yuuri needed him and he needed Yuuri. So they stayed there for a while, hugging and taking the in fact that they were there for one another.

"It's not your fault at all. God, Yuuri, please don't think that. You deserve the world, not what you got with Viktor."

Eventually, when things weren't as tense, they sunk down so they were both laying on the couch, Yuuri laying on to of the blond alpha, his head on Yuri's chest, Yuri's arms around the omega's shoulders, their legs tangled together. They put on a movie and watched it together until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 2!  
> Thank you for all of the kudos, bookmarks, and comments your guys! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is when it all goes down
> 
> WARNING: when I showed this chapter to my friend, she said that this chapter shouldn't be attempted without a box of tissues on standby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, a lot of you guys probably thought that Viktor nearly hitting Yuuri in the last chapter was the "unthinkable" that I had mentioned in the summary, but it's not. Ohoho, no things get worse. a lot worse. So get your tissues and some snacks because the train is arriving at angst city.

Yuuri woke up hours later when the sun was setting, still snuggled up to Yuri. Yuuri sighed deeply, his feelings impossibly tangled. Yuuri knew that his relationship with Viktor was crumbling. He also knew that if he didn't change something soon it would break, and the thought that he could lose Viktor was distressing. Yuuri knew that he had to get home before Viktor arrived and try to make things up to him, but how?

Yuuri thought for a few moments before an idea wiggled its way to the front of Yuuri's consciousness, but it filled the omega with dread. Yuuri didn't want it, not now, but he couldn't fathom another way of being able to patch up the already shaky relationship that they had. Viktor had been acting more and more irritable since Yuuri had told him 'no'.

The omega turned to face the alpha who was holding him. Yuri had a soft smile on his face as he slept and the sight made Yuuri grin back at him. Yuuri cupped Yuri's cheek in his warm hand and Yuri nuzzled at Yuuri's palm in his sleep. Yuuri laughed and pressed a kiss to the alpha's forehead out of impulse. The fleeting thought of kissing Yuri awake surfaced, but it shocked Yuuri so much that he pulled his lips away with a light gasp. Heart beating fast, Yuuri struggled out of Yuri's embrace and stood up quickly.

Why would he think things like that? Yuuri was courting Viktor. Those thoughts were inappropriate, not only to mention the fact that Yuuri had no idea where they came from. He didn't have feelings for the protective alpha, did he?

Shaking his head, Yuuri sought out the keys to Viktor's vehicle, eventually finding them on top of the suitcases still piled up by the front door. Yuuri retrieved his bag and stopped halfway out of the door. He looked back at the alpha sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Yuuri couldn't just up and leave. He knew it wasn't right for the fact that Yuri was one of his closest friends and with how much the younger man had helped him and cared for him. Yuuri hunted down for a pad of paper, but he couldn't find one. Thinking for a few minutes, he came to a last resort. Grabbing a pen, Yuuri gently turned Yuri's arm face up and wrote him a note on his skin. Yuuri signed it and replaced the pen from where he found it. Yuri was too out of it to stir. 

Yuuri bit his lip, grabbed his things and left.

* * *

It took Yuuri a good half an hour to get to where he and Viktor lived after traffic. He pulled into the driveway, and could see that the light was on in the bedroom. Yuuri felt his heart speed up. This was it. This was his chance to fix their relationship. 

He would let Viktor mark him. 

It would make them mates and since this all started after Yuuri refused earlier, he hoped that this would fix it. He tugged his suitcase behind him and walked up the pathway, which took him right past the bedroom window. The shades were open a crack, and though Yuuri wasn't trying to look, he caught a glimpse inside.

Yuuri stumbled over his feet and whipped his head around after the image he saw registered. 

Viktor was naked and leaning over a woman who was equally as unclothed. Her legs were around the silver-haired alpha's waist as he thrust into her. Viktor had his hands caressing her body and Yuuri could tell from looking that they were feather-light and caring--ten times more than how Viktor touched Yuuri. Or at least used to.

Yuuri's head was spinning. How--what?

Viktor happened to glance up and meet Yuuri's eyes. They weren't bloodshot from alcohol. Yuuri nearly fainted when he realized that Viktor was sober and not doing this while drunk. Viktor kept Yuuri's horrified gaze as he leaned down and kissed the woman's neck, right where a mating bite would be. 

Yuuri had seen enough. He turned away and braced himself with one hand against the home he had once shared with Viktor and retched, violently spilling the contents of his stomach onto the rose bushes that decorated the front. Once he had gagged up everything, he stayed there, eyes wide, breathing heavy. He knew that he was having a panic attack but there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Yuuri thought back to every conversation he had ever had with Viktor to see if he had somehow missed the fact that Viktor had ceased courting him. No, there was nothing, goddamnit! There was no warning!

 _He....he cheated on me. I-I lost him...._ Yuuri thought and that was when he finally became aware of the tears coursing over his cheeks. He gasped for breath, his lungs never seeming to draw enough oxygen in. The breaths came faster and he could hear his heartbeat screaming in his ears. Yuuri bent over and went to vomit again, but he had already lost everything that his stomach had contained. Yuuri needed to calm down.

A tiny part of his brain screamed for anger and revenge, but Yuuri knew that that wasn't him. He couldn't seek to punish anyone for anything, even if they deserved it. 

After a solid ten minutes of hyperventilating, he managed to stumble his way to the sidewalk and down the street. The tiny part of his brain that was rationalizing was able to stear Yuuri to the onsen which was a few minutes away by car, and about twenty minutes on foot. Driving the car in his condition would be disastrous. 

When Yuuri finally managed to find his way to the inn his parents ran, he had no recollection of his brief journey. The onsen was closed due to the time, but Yuuri had the keys on his key ring. With shaky fingers he opened the door, forgetting to close it behind him. His family looked up at him in shock. They were in the middle of dinner and Yuuri's father had a bite of rice half way to his mouth.

"Honey?" Hiroko said, making her way to her son after taking his appearance. Yuuri's clothes were disheveled and his hair was sticking up at all sorts of angles from running his hands through it on his way over. His eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his face. He was trembling. Yuuri fell to his knees and put his head in his hands, sobs racking his body. As Hiroko wrapped her son in a hug, she sent a confused look to the rest of the family. Mari frowned deeply next to her father. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she needed. Mari got up and retreated to the other room so she could place her call.

* * *

Yuri woke up to both sides of his body being cold, instead of only one like it should be. Yuri sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Yuuri?"

When he recieved no answer, Yuri got up off the couch and walked around in search for the omega. When he found no sign of Yuuri besides a quickly fading scent of flowers and softness and home, he rushed back to the living room where he had woken up. Yuuri's bag was gone and so were the keys. Yuri ran his hands through his blond hair, which was when he finally noticed the letter written on his skin in dark blue ink.

 

_Yuri,_

_When I woke I realized that I just had to try to fix things with Viktor. He was drunk when he arrived to see us sleeping after you had so sweetly comforted me last night. It was a misunderstanding. I know what I have to do to fix it, so I am going to do my best to try. I am sorry that I didn't wake you to tell you this, but you were sleeping so soundly and I knew that because you were against Viktor and I courting in the first place, you probably would have tied me to a chair and told me to be reasonable. I had to write this on your arm because I couldn't find a piece of paper, I hope you aren't mad._

_Thank you for protecting me and caring for me recently, and even when we were children. I never properly thanked you. I'm sorry that this was what you had to come home to after Russia and your flight. We'll meet up again after I patch things up with Viktor._

_Yours truly,_

_Katsuki Yuuri_

 

Yuri smiled at the flourish of letters decorating his arm, despite the grim message they revealed. Yuri traced the signature with his fingers a few times before he captured the letter with the camera on his phone.

Yuri was against Yuuri going back to Viktor, but he knew that Viktor would never put Yuuri in mortal danger for then everything that Viktor had worked to get would crumble and he would be back to square one. Yuri started to pace. Should he go after Yuuri? Or would him showing up only make things worse between the two? Yuuri had written about knowing a way to fix their relationship, but for the life of him Yuri couldn't fathom what could fix it. The courtship was collapsing and they could only avoid the falling rubble for so long.

Yuri was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone ringing. Without checking the caller ID, he pressed the green 'answer' button and held the smartphone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Yuri?"_

It was Mari. Why was she calling? 

"Da, what is it?"

_"What happened? Is Viktor alright?"_

Yuri scrunched his eyebrows. Now why would she ask something like that? 

"As far as I know, yes. Why?"

_"Yuuri just got here. He's sobbing and we can't get a word out of him about what happened. He had his overnight suitcase that he took to get you from the airport with him and there is no sign of Viktor. No text or call. I have never seen him this upset before, nor have I ever encountered someone who is this distraught. He is giving off such a powerful scent of depression that it is making me want to curl up on the floor and cry. I wasn't sure if Viktor was okay or not."_

"No," Yuri said, feeling a wave of anger wash over him. Anger at Viktor. "Viktor is fine. Hang on, I'll be there in a bit. If Viktor shows his face make sure that he isn't able to see Yuuri."

_"Why?"_

Yuri sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes before deciding that he wasn't going to go over it on the phone.

"I'll tell you when I get there. It's complicated. Tell Yuuri I'm coming."

Yuri hung up and dashed for his jacket, not even having both arms through their sleeves before he was out the door and bursting out of the apartment complex. He made a mad dash for the sidewalk and sprinted his way down towards where Yuuri's family's onsen was. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and Yuri was gasping for breath but he didn't slow the murderous pace that he set for himself. 

It took Yuri far too long to run to the onsen, and by the time he arrived, his chest was heaving, breath coming in short gasps as he bent over, hands on his knees. Mari was waiting for him with a troubled expression. She gestured behind her.

"Yuuri is in his room. He doesn't want anyone in there though. Won't even let Mom in."

Yuri gritted his teeth and stumbled in the direction of the stairs so he could get to Yuuri.

"Well he's about to get stuck with me."

"I don't think you should go up there. He is really distressed and maybe-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Yuri interrupted. Mari didn't answer and frankly, Yuri couldn't bring himself to care. He had much more important people to care about at this point in time. Yuri climbed up the steps past all of the other guest rooms and up to the top level. He jogged down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Yuuri? It's Yuri. I'm coming in."

That's when he found out that the door was locked.

"Go away," Yuri heard the omega mumble from inside the small room.

Yuri knocked harder.

"Yuuri! Open the door!"

"No. Leave me be, Yuri"

"Yuuri, open this door or so help me I will break it down!"

Yuri waited a few minutes and was worried that he had made his demand sound too forceful and angry. He knew that Yuuri didn't like that sort of thing. Yuri felt his heart pick up when he heard shuffling from the other side of the door. It opened a moment later to reveal an alarming image of Yuuri. The scent of a distressed omega brutally hit Yuri's senses. Yuuri had bloodshot eyes and tears running down his blotchy face. His glasses were half on and smudged. Yuri surged forward and scooped up Yuuri, carrying him to the bed after closing the door. Yuri sat and held Yuuri in his lap. He first just let his embrace tell how much Yuri had worried for the other man, but then he broke the silence. Yuri's voice was thick with emotion for the omega when he spoke.

"What happened, Yuuri? I woke up and you weren't there. Then your sister called and I rushed over. Why are you so upset?"

Like a light switch, Yuuri was sobbing violently into Yuri's shirt, hiccuping through an explanation of the day's events. With every word, Yuri felt his blood boil. When Yuuri finished, Yuri let out a torrent of Russian curses and held Yuuri tight to his chest. Yuri was livid. He had stood by as Viktor treated Yuuri with less respect that anyone deserved during a courtship. He watched as the relationship dissolved and only said nothing due to the fact that Yuuri had asked him to not say a word. Yet he was not going to stand by anymore. After Yuri was done with Yuuri, he was taking action. 

"Yuri?" The sweet omega asked and Yuri was ripped out of his vengeful thoughts to coo over Yuuri.

"Yes?"

"Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked, his voice a whisper.

Yuri felt his heart clench painfully in sympathy for the Yuuri. He kissed the top of Yuuri's hair.

"God no, Yuuri. It's Viktor's fault. He let the only chance at courting and potentially mating such a beautiful, sweet, and caring omega. He was the one that cheated. He wronged you, not the other way around. You deserved better than him Yuuri. You deserve the world." Yuuri whimpered and pressed his whole body flush against Yuri's, burying his head in Yuri's neck. They stayed like that for a while. This time, Yuuri was the one that broke the silence. 

"I was going to ask him to mate me." Yuuri mumbled against Yuri's neck. The feeling of Yuuri lips ghosting over his scent gland send a shiver through Yuri, at least until the meaning of the words hit him like a truck.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed and held Yuuri at arm's length to look the omega in the eye. Yuuri looked miserable. 

"I thought that it was the only way to fix what we had," he whispered.

Yuri could feel his heart breaking. _That sweet katsudon_....Yuri pulled Yuuri back in close, and this time, they both cried. Yuuri, for the loss of the alpha he was courting, and Yuri for nearly loosing the omega that he loved. Yuri hadn't come to terms with the fact that if Yuuri and Viktor decided to take their relationship further he would have lost any chance of winning the omega until now.

After their tears had dried and their sobs ceased, the pair found themselves laying on Yuuri's bed. Yuuri fell asleep first, and when he had drifted off, Yuri lifted the blue frames off of the Japanese man's face, setting them on a table. Yuri lay there with Yuuri in his arms, the omega's scent surrounding him and comforting him. 

Yuuri was safe. He was with Yuri and he was safe. Viktor couldn't hurt him anymore. Yuri wouldn't let him.

Yuri repeated those thought's like a mantra in his head until he felt his eyelids grow heavy and start to fall. This time he made sure to tug the sweet omega in his arms closer that he has ever held him before so Yuuri couldn't escape. Yuri pressed a kiss to the omega's forehead, made sure to position his head so his nose was directly above Yuuri's scent gland, drifted off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add another scene to this chapter, but I felt that it was getting too long, so I stopped. The next chapter should be up by the end of friday and it should be shorter than this one (or at least depending on how much detail I put into it)  
> Thanks again for all of the love you guys, you have no idea how much your support helps me! Comments are literally my favorite part of writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is a bit late, I fell asleep while writing this because I was up so late! Thanks for all of the comments and stuff, I loved the feedback!
> 
> Also, I don't think that I mentioned this, but Yuri is older, so he hit his main growth spurt, so he is about the same height as Viktor.

Yuri didn't know what time it was when he eventually cracked open his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window in Yuuri's bedroom, casting both of them in a warm and golden light. He turned to Yuuri, who was still curled up against him, and softly brushed away a few strands of hair away from his face. He smiled to himself. Yuuri looked so peaceful and beautiful while he was sleeping. Yuri reached over to where his phone lay and grabbed it, snapping a picture of the sleeping omega.

 _Five more minutes,_ he thought,  _then I'll get up and do what I need to today._

Tossing the device away, Yuri replaced his arm back around Yuuri's shoulders and lay there for a while longer relishing the moment. Yuri started to drift off, before he remembered his promise to himself. Groaning, he slipped out of bed only to frown at himself. His clothes were a mess from sleeping in them and he needed a shower. Yuri looked around for something to replace his shirt with, only for his eyes to light up when they found a sweatshirt of Yuuri's draped across a chair. Yuri stripped himself of his shirt and tugged the sweatshirt over his body. It was a little small for him, but it would do until he could get back to his apartment for a change of clothes.

Yuri creeped down the steps and silently made his way past the kitchen.

"Where are you sneeking off to?"

Yuri turned to come face to face with Yuuri's older sister, Mari. She was in her work uniform, a broom in hand.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Does my brother know?"

"No, he's still asleep." Yuri smiled as he remembered what the adorable sleeping katsudon looked like in bed. Mari frowned.

"Are you leaving for a while?"

"Why? And how long to you determine 'a while' as?"

Mari bit her bit as if she was debating how much she was willing to say. She sighed and seemed to finally come to a decision.

"Yuuri won't like it if you are gone." Yuri wasn't sure what to make of her response, lack of answering his other question, or the plain reluctance of information. He decided to not dwell on it.

"I should be back before he wakes up; he was still out cold when I left the room. If I don't just tell him I'll be back." 

Yuri turned and started walking out the door. Mari still had a reluctant face on, but didn't stop him, only called out to him from the threshold of the onsen once he was halfway down the block.

"Take care of my brother's shirt!"

Yuri smirked. Mari wasn't the ticking time bomb that he was, but she didn't have the easiest time with words either. Luckily, since he could relate to her lack of being able to express her feelings as clear as she wants, he caught the silent  _take care of yourself while you're out_ that she didn't say. Yuri put a hand up in acknowledgement. The young alpha hiked up the hood on the sweatshirt and trudged onward to his destination, a purpose in his step and determination in his eyes. 

Whenever he crossed the same path as another, they would take one glance and move out of his way, almost afraid of the silent message that his body was communicating, thought they didn't fully know whom the unspoken threat was for.

* * *

The house that Yuuri had been living in for the past few weeks finally came into view about fifteen minutes later. It was small, only one floor, and a bit isolated from the rest of Hasetsu for privacy. The house itself was white-washed and had stout rose bushes along the front. The lawn and flower gardens were expertly manicured. Yuri flet his mood sour with every step he took. Nearly growling, he made sure to stomp on a few of those  _ungodly perfect_ flowers on his way to the front porch. He raised his hand to knock, but paused, cocked his head in thought, and let a wolfish smile cross his features.

_Let the revenge rain down._

Yuri kicked the door open, nearly sending it off the hinges. He stormed inside.

"VIKTOR!" He shouted, already making his way to the bedroom. Viktor came charging out in only a pair of briefs, a woman furiously wrapping a robe around herself at his heels. The woman was tall, nearly as tall as Yuri, with long brown hair that ended nearly at her waist. She was slender with dull blue eyes and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was pretty, Yuri couldn't deny it, but she wasn't beautiful. No, the only creature that Yuri had come across to earn the title 'beautiful' was Yuuri.

Viktor looked bewildered.

"W-what are you doing here, Yurio?"

Yuri growled at the nickname, but didn't respond. He shoved his way past the two of them and stomped his way into the bedroom, nearly gagging at the scent that hit him. Good God, it smelled like a damn brothel! Were they at it all night?

Doing everything in his power to  _not_ smell one of the most repulsive scents he has ever come across, Yuri flung open the closet door and rummaged through until he found the suitcase Yuuri used when he was traveling. Dropping it near the dresser, Yuri pulled out drawers until he located Yuuri's clothes and started to pack them. 

"Vitya? Who is this boy?" The woman demanded after the two followed him to the bedroom.

"Already with the nicknames? Damn, I don't think this was an overnight thing, was it,  _Vitya?"_ Yuri asked with the most innocent tone he could manage while he was seething inside. Sparing Viktor a glance, Yuri felt pleased that the alpha had the decency to look ashamed. Yuri dug the knife deeper.

"I mean, golly, you still haven't given Yuuri a pet name and you two have only been courting for  _weeks._ " Yuri layered the sarcasm on so thick that he was surprised he couldn't taste it. "So...was this before or during the courtship?"

Yuri had filled the suitcase with all of Yuuri's clothing by now, so he stared up at Viktor with the same look a shark wore. Yuri was pleasantly surprised to find the woman looking at Viktor with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Viktor, who is Yuuri that this boy speaks of?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Yuri bristled at the word 'boy' but managed to keep his anger in check.

"Katsuki Yuuri, the omega that I told you I was going to court." Viktor squeaked out. A vague look of understanding crossed the woman's face as Yuri dived back into the closet for Yuuri's other bag. Even though Yuuri had been technically living here, he hadn't moved nearly any of his things; nothing more than his clothes and most personal belongings. Yuri tossed it over his shoulder and marched his way through the home, in every room, picking things up that were Yuuri's and dropping them in, talking the whole while.

"Of course, I'm sure that you hadn't meant for it all to end like this, did you? I don't think you would have kept it a secret from Yuuri forever, maybe spilled the beans once you claimed him? On your wedding night?  _Oh, yeah, by the way, I have a side girl that I fuck in our bed even though I was supposed to stay loyal to you, but you don't mind, right?_ RIGHT?" Yuri shouted the last word and spun on his heel, gripping Viktor by his chin. The woman gasped.

Yuri had finished his quest for Yuuri's belongings and they were all standing in the foyer, both bags at Yuri's feet. Viktor and Yuri were the same height after Yuri's latest growth spurt, so their faces were  _very_ close with Yuri's pulling Viktor's chin. Viktor seemed to finally find his inner alpha and he growled, slapping Yuri's hand away, but Yuri was uncowed. 

"You have some nerve coming into my home, threatening me, and stealing Yuuri's things, Yurio." Viktor used the old nick name for Yuri as a barb. 

"Listen,  _Viktor fucking Nikiforov,_ you have some nerve cheating on Yuuri. You have some nerve getting his hopes up after you knew that he was crushing on you since we were kids to only stomp them into oblivion. You have some nerve treating him like crap--the same person you  _were_ courting by the way, note the word 'were'--while you show your side tramp more care and affection than you show your hair, which is saying something. Don't you fucking  **dare** talk to me about having nerve because you seem to have plenty of it. You abandoned him, left Yuuri's heart so goddamn broken that it is going to take a hell of a lot of love to fix. He loved you, you bastard!" Yuri couldn't control his emotions anymore. They came rushing out in a torrent, a lightning fast strike of a fist against flesh with so much momentum and power that Viktor was instantly down, gasping for breath. Yuri crouched and picked Viktor's head up off the floor by his hair. He scowled.

"You make me sick, Viktor. I should feel sorry for your ass because you will never get how much you gave up by cheating.  _Who_ you gave up by cheating, because Yuuri is the most special person on this Earth, Viktor, and you are lucky enough to say that you once held him in your arms. That you kissed those perfect lips. But you will never know what you lost, and I don't feel sorry for at all." Yuri whispered the words to Viktor, but they seemed just as deadly as the ones that he shouted. Without really knowing what he was doing, Yuri drew back his fist and violently collided it with Viktor's face.

_**CRACK!!** _

Viktor's head snapped back and his hand flew to his now broken nose. Yuri stood up, snarled wordlessly at the woman staring at him on horror, scooped the bags up, and left without another word or glance back.

He did make sure to stomp out a few flowers on his way though.

* * *

When Yuri burst through the door of the Katsuki's family onsen, Yuuri was sitting, poking at a plate of breakfast. Yuuri's head snapped up to stare at Yuri with wide eyes. He rushed over and tacked Yuri in a hug, completely taking the blond alpha by surprise. Yuri had dropped the bags that he carried in surprise and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He blinked owlishly at Mari, who had appeared in the doorway. She smirked, muttered 'cute' and snapped a picture.

"Yuri! Your back!" Yuuri said, relief and excitement both easily distinguishable in his voice.

"Y-yeah...didn't Mari tell you I would be?"

"She did, but..." Yuuri trailed off and bit his lip. "Where did you go?" Yuuri asked, quickly changing the topic and glancing at the bags that Yuri had dropped.

"Viktor's house. I grabbed your stuff there. Under no circumstances will he come anywhere near you again, nor are you permitted to go there. Ever. Again." Yuri said sternly, pulling Yuuri back in for a hug when he saw the omega's face darken at the mention of the silver-haired alpha. A good twenty seconds passed in silence between the two before they pulled away and Yuri shouldered one of the bags, the other in his hand.

"I'll help you take them up."

Yuuri nodded, still visibly subdued, and they both moved to climb the steps.

 _He was worried the I wouldn't come back._ Yuri realized on the trip up the steps. He huffed.  _As if. Who would protect him without me here?_

It ended up with Yuri helping Yuuri unpack all of his things back where they belonged. Half way through, Yuri bit his own lip and decided to  _fuck it._

"Yuuri?"

"Hmmm?" Yuuri asked, still putting clothing back in their places. It took Yuri two strides to cross the room with his long legs and hug Yuuri from behind. The omega let out a small breathy gasp.

_Cute._

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

He didn't give any other context as to what he was referring to, but Yuuri seemed to get the message, nodding his head wordlessly. He understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this was late, so I didn't check for mistakes--tell me if you see any! Also, I love comments to see what parts of the story you guys like and don't, what you guys think I should add, or even if you don't like, I want to know! (kudo's are fine too. They also tell me if I do stuff right or not). My little sister's birthday party is tomorrow, so if I have time, I'll write the other chapter, if not, then it will be Monday or Tuesday-ish.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for supporting and reading this work of mine, you guys are great!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when the next update will be. I have mid terms the rest of the week, so there is a good chance that my brain is going to be fried. If it is, then I am not going to write another chapter because I don't want to subject you guys to crappy writing. If I'm not burned out, then I will gladly write the sixth chapter. The latest I am going to update is by next Tuesday.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love them and couldn't be happier with all the comments you guys wrote! pls leave kudos and/or comments if you like it so I know I am taking this story in the direction you all want it to!

The days had passed calmly. Viktor hadn't tried to contact Yuuri, which was definitely helping his healing process. Slowly but surely, Yuuri had come out of his shell. He was laughing and smiling more and more, especially when Yuri was around, and due to the fact the Yuri was practically glued to the omega's side, it was a common occurrence. The two spent their days together, playing simple games and sometimes helping out at the onsen. By the end of the week, Yuri had significantly improved his culinary skills from Yuuri dragging him through recipes left and right. The days slowly transformed into weeks.

Yuuri was up in his room, scrolling through his Instagram and waiting for Yuri to come from his apartment. He paused on his aimless scrolling when a picture of Yuri came up from Mila. It was a picture that was taken when Yuri had been in Russia. Yuuri smiled as he studied the photo on the screen of his phone. Yuri was smirking, like he had a secret to tell, and his green eyes were sparkling with an emotion that Yuuri couldn't distinguish, but decided that he liked the look on the alpha. Yuri's long blond hair was thrown in a messy half-bun and a few strands were in his face. He couldn't see what the man was wearing, but Yuuri was confident that it was the sweatshirt that he always wore--a sweatshirt that Yuuri had bought for him on his sixteenth birthday. As Yuuri looked longer at the picture, the more he found himself entranced by it. Yuuri couldn't help but feel feelings stir themselves up in his mind.

Yuuri gulped when he realized that he was staring at the beautifully kissable lips in the picture. He fidgeted on the sheets, before deciding against his (probably) better judgement and clicking on Mila's profile, slowly gazing at every picture of the blond until he nearly gasped out loud at a photo dating to the beginning of Yuri's stay in Russia. It was taken by the pool. Yuri was clad in nothing but a pair of swim trunks that hung low on the hips. He was clearly posing, giving the camera a sly look with half-lidded eyes, mouth parted and tongue in the process of licking his lips. His hair was wet and slung over his shoulder, rivets of water running their way down the perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. 

_Holy hot damn...._

Yuuri most likely would have been panting, if it wasn't for the fact that he was surprised. Surprised that he had admitted his feelings to himself.

These past few days, Yuuri had been struggling with telling himself that what he was feeling for the young alpha was friendship and  _brotherly_ love, nothing more. Yuuri had tried to convince himself that Yuri had been caring for him, wiping away his tears, and snuggling up with him because they were nothing more than close friends. Yuuri shivered as he remembered the snuggling.

God it was perfect. Just the feeling of Yuri's strong arms holding him and keeping him safe, Yuri's scent of pine enveloping him, a sturdy mass pressed up against him as they relaxed or slept was all he needed. Yuuri relished it when Yuri hugged him or when he acted protective. He loved it when Yuri would pet his hair or stoke his back during cuddles. He lived for Yuri being close to him.

Yet...

Was Yuri doing it because he was genuinely concerned and worried, or did Yuri actually have feelings for Yuuri? He wasn't sure, but Yuuri was afraid to hope.

Yuuri recalled a conversation he had had with his parents about a week ago. They had wanted for him to start looking for another alpha or beta to court since he and Viktor weren't an item anymore. Yuuri personally didn't want to go through the painful experience of courting again, but when ever he was up at night thinking, he couldn't help one name hesitantly make itself known. Yuri Plisetsky. His best friend. Could they? Would Yuri want to?

_No, he wouldn't want someone like me._

Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"Yuuri?" His mother's voice rang out, slightly muffled from the door. "Can your father and I come in for a moment?"

Clicking his phone off, the screen dimming, he responded.

"Sure. It's open."

They entered and Yuuri smiled at his parents before his grin and happy mood melted. His parents looked very serious. Not a good sign.

"Yuuri, we know that what happened with Viktor wasn't predicted, but your father and I have been talking. You are twenty, almost twenty-one, and most people are already mated by your age, or at least courting." His mother started, but Yuuri was confused.

"Mom?"

His father sighed.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we found you another alpha for you to court. He recently moved here from another country, and though he doesn't speak much Japanese, he is excellent in English. A family friend knows him, and vouched for the young man's potential. We met on one of the days that you and Yuri were out. We want you to try."

Yuuri felt a rush of panic. They wanted him to court someone that he didn't know? And besides that, he had just started to come around to the possibility of he and Yuri courting, how could he try it with someone else? Did he have a say in this at all?

Yuuri found his voice.

"W-what about our agreement? You said that I had a bit to look right? I think I might have found someone." He croaked out. Yuuri swallowed, or at least tried to, but his throat felt like he had a wad of cotton lodged in his esophagus. His mother looked at him with a tiny smile and cupped his cheek as if to comfort him. It didn't in the slightest.

"Just try, please? If it doesn't work out then we will go for the man you were thinking of, alright sweetie?"

Yuuri didn't answer them, only stared at them in horror. No, he didn't want to--couldn't--go through with this. Though Yuuri didn't respond, when he didn't come out outright with a 'no' his parents took that as a tiny sign of agreement. They smiled.

"He should be here tonight so you too can meet each other. Thank you for understanding, Yuuri." They came forward and took turns hugging their son, who was too distraught to hug back, though they didn't know. Yuuri was purposefully holding in his scent. He could see that this was important to his parents, and he didn't want to disappoint them. His parents made their way to the door, and left Yuuri to his devices.

Yuuri felt squeezed, like someone was trying to fit him into a shirt that was three sizes too small. Could he do this? Maybe. But he certainly wouldn't be happy during the courtship. 

Yuuri heard footsteps making their way down the hall and he immediately brightened when he realized that they were Yuri's. Yuuri made sure to rearrange his face so there was no trace of the emotions that the conversation he had with his parents left and chided himself in his head.

_Stop being so negative. Maybe this guy is going to be great._

Yuri waltzed into Yuuri's room and grinned at the omega still sitting on his bed. Yuuri inwardly sighed when he could smell the comforting scent of the alpha burst into the room and packed away all of his thoughts about his arranged courtship and who this person would be. Right now Yuri was here, and he was going to make sure that not a second of the day was wasted.

"Hey, Yuuri! Been holed up here waiting for me?" Yuri asked, showing a different level of excitement than before. Yuuri gave him a smile.

"Yep. What would I do without you barging into my room daily, dragging me out to do  _stuff._ " Yuuri made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'stuff'. It was always the word that Yuri had used to describe their activities, and Yuuri found it endearing. Yuri caught the joke and grinned.

"Suffer complete and utter boredom. But that doesn't matter. Right now,  _stuff_ needs to happen. So up!" Yuri grabbed the omega's wrists and pulled him off the bed, slinging a jacket and pair of shoes in his direction.

"Come on, today we actually have a schedule, so try to keep up." Yuri said, grabbing Yuuri's hand in his once Yuuri was ready, towing both of them out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. When they were outside, Yuri slowed down, but Yuuri barely noticed. He was too busy staring at the warm hand in his, marveling at the touch. At first, Yuuri hadn't known what to think about it, but now, he grinned and held on a bit tighter.

* * *

"Ice skating? Yuri are you crazy? I don't know how to skate!" Yuuri cried when they finally reached their destination. They were outside the new building that had just been built a few months ago, called Ice Castle. The building itself wasn't very attractive--grey walls and a few industrial-sized windows--but it was large and held two rinks. Yuuri gulped when Yuri tugged at their hands, pulling Yuuri behind him and towards Ice Castle. 

"Trust me on this." was all that Yuri said in response to Yuuri's question. 

They pushed past the doors and walked into a lobby with a front desk, rows and rows of ice skates along the back wall. Behind the desk was a woman in workout clothing, her red hair pulled into a pony tail. She had a pleasant smile on her face when they walked through and wagged her finger at Yuri.

"Finally brought your boyfriend did you, Yuri?"

Yuuri blushed so deeply he couldn't imagine his skin returning to it's original tone any time soon. Yuri rolled his eyes at the woman, but he smiled widely and blushed slightly, pleased at being seen as the omega's boyfriend.

"Shut up, Yuuko. You know that's not the case." He bit back, but it lacked his normal malice. Yuuko only grinned wider and muttered a "Whatever you say, Yuri" under her breath, just loud enough to be heard. She turned, facing the plethora of skates and called behind her.

"Yuri's not-boyfriend, what size shoe?" 

Yuuri blushed even harder, but managed to choke out a tiny "E-eight" in response. Yuuko handed Yuuri his pair and the other set of skates to Yuri. Yuuri was confused. Were Yuri and Yuuko friends? Is that why they knew each other? But even if they were, why would she know his shoes size without asking?

"This skate is on me. Rink A is pretty full, so why don't the two of you head over to rink B. There isn't anybody else there, so it should be  _private._ " 

 _That_ made Yuri blush. The blond alpha turned red right practically down to his toes and mumbled something unintelligible in Russian before catching Yuuri's arm and dragging both of them down the hall and to a door with a large red 'B' painted on the front. Yuri quickly pulled both of them inside and laughed nervously.

"Don't mind Yuuko. She's nice enough but meddles too much."

Even though Yuuri's heart was racing with what Yuuko had mentioned, he realized that Yuri was worried with how he would react. Yuuri gripped the the upper arm of the other man and gave Yuri a reassuring look. 

"Hey, it's okay."

Like that the silent tension between them was broken. They made their way to the benches, stripped themselves of their shoes, and put on their skates. Yuuri was having trouble tying his due to the fact that his laces were too short, so Yuri helped him out. Yuuri had to admit, he blushed when the alpha got down on one knee and propped up Yuuri's ankle, tying the laces in a perfect--if not small--bow. When Yuri stood, he reached out a hand to help up Yuuri, who took it gratefully. Without disentangling their fingers, Yuri led them out to the ice. Yuri went first, slowly coaxing Yuuri out with him. 

Yuuri's first instinct when he felt the slippery ice underneath his feet was to flail both arms out to his sides to keep his balance. Yuri saw and was quick to stop him.

"No no no! Don't do that! Sudden moves when you aren't experienced is pretty the main reason for falling down. Stay calm, I've got you."

"How? As far as I know you haven't skated either!" Yuuri asked, still trying to keep his balance. Yuri only grinned and guided Yuuri to the wall, which the omega held onto with a death grip. After some gentle pointers and tips, they started on a slow pace, Yuuri sticking to the wall, Yuri skating next to him, their hands still intertwined. 

"I've had this planned for a while. For the past two weeks I have been coming over after hours to have lessons with Yuuko. I'd skate about three or four hours a day." Yuri said into the comfortable silence, and Yuuri whipped his head around to stare at the blond.

"Why?" he asked incredulously. Yuri shrugged and looked Yuuri straight in his eyes.

"Because I wanted to make sure I could keep you from falling down. So I did what was needed. Got a few bruises and lost a bit of sleep but that's a small price to pay if it means that I can keep you from getting hurt." He stated seriously. Yuuri nearly collapsed. Had Yuri really done this for him? Yuuri thought back to his thoughts about the alpha besides him this morning in his room. Maybe Yuuri was wrong. Maybe Yuri  _did_ care for Yuuri as more than a friend.

Yuuri felt his spirits lift at that thought, only for them to be cast down. 

_The alpha my parents found...._

Yuuri could feel his face drop at the unpleasant reminder. He felt like he could cry. No, he couldn't loose Yuri now, not after finding this out!

Yuri, who was gauging the omega's reactions carefully, saw the rapid change of emotions and settle on despair. Had he done that? Yuri rushed to console the omega.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Yuuri managed to wrestle himself out of his thoughts when he heard the alpha's desperation in his voice. Yuuri threw up a smile (that he found surprisingly easy to show in Yuri's presence) and squeezed the hand in his tighter. 

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. I was just thinking for a moment, that's all."

Yuri wasn't completely reassured, but the alpha could tell that Yuuri was being sincere. They continued to slowly skate, stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Yuri thought furiously as how to break the depressed spell that seemed to take over his omega. He wasn't sure if he could say anything that would be able to cheer Yuuri up, but he was certain that there was something else. 

"I have something to show you. Do you want to see it?"

Yuuri looked up and a genuine grin crossed his beautiful features. 

"Of course!"

"Alright. It's a work in progress, so don't laugh when I fall on my butt. I'm going to have to let go of your hand for this, okay?"

Yuuri at first seemed to not be so sure once Yuri said the last part, but then seemed to regain his confidence and nodded. Yuri let go reluctantly of the omega's hand before breaking away. He circled around and gained a bit of speed, Yuuko's advice from the practice a few nights ago ringing in his ears. Yuri braced himself, before pushing his left foot out and forwards, leaning into a wide spin. It wasn't anything major, didn't even require for Yuri to jump off the ice, just a move that resulted in a circle about six feet in diameter, left foot extended and out, right slightly bent and tucked in. 

Or at least that was what was supposed to happen. When Yuri was pulling out of the spin, he got too excited in the fact that he hadn't slipped, only to lose focus when righting himself and feel his right skate get stuck behind him, spilling Yuri onto the ice. Yuri didn't hit the cold surface with much force, instead his elbow taking the brunt of the fall. He laid back on the ice and felt panicked. He had made a fool of himself in front of Yuuri! Oh how could he-

Yuri was torn out of his thoughts when something crashed against him. Looking down in surprise he found Yuuri against him on the ice, head buried in his shoulder, arms tight around his waist. Yuri blinked and patted Yuuri's hair awkwardly. 

"Yuri, that was amazing, but are you okay?" Yuuri asked desperately, looking up. Yuri gulped at the close proximity of their faces. Yuuri was so close. 

_What would he do if I kissed him?_

The moment passed when Yuuri suddenly blushed and got up on shaky feet once he realized how close they were, giving a hand to Yuri, helping each other to their feet. Yuuri was still blushing. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his skates.

"You okay? Sorry for tackling you, I kind of over-reacted." He said sheepishly. Yuri laughed.

"It's okay, Yuuri. And yeah, I'm okay. I just hit my elbow, that's all." A thought suddenly crossed Yuri's mind, causing him to feel an immense sense of pride for the sweet omega. "Yuuri! You skated all the way over by yourself!" Yuri said and swept Yuuri up in a hug. Pulling away, Yuri found the older man paling.

"How am I going to get back?" He asked fearfully. Looking up at Yuri with wide eyes, Yuuri tightened his grip on the alpha. Yuri found himself laughing again and soon, the omega returned the gesture. 

"Don't worry, I'll be your knight in shining armor."

* * *

The pair made it back over the wall without slipping. For about an hour or so, they skated slowly, Yuri giving Yuuri small tidbits and helping him get a feel for the ice. Yuuri slipped a few times, and each time Yuri managed to catch him by his arm, only once sending both of them to the ice. They took a break for a bit and ate lunch at a tiny restaurant a few blocks over. After their meal, Yuri proposed a choice: movie or more ice skating. Surprisingly, Yuuri eagerly agreed for another round of skating. They walked back, hand in hand, to Ice Castle, earning an eye wiggle from Yuuko, before they regained their skates and re-entered rink B. There was still no one there.

They started off simply enough, a few laps, before Yuuri let Yuri lead him out and away from the wall, putting his trust in the younger man completely as they edged their way further and further from the barrier that Yuuri had clung to. 

They were about a half and hour into their second session of the day when Yuuri slipped. His feet came out from behind him and he fell back, eyes wide and arms out in fear. Yuri reacted instantly, thrusting an arm out and leaning all of his weight on the foot furthest away from Yuuri. The alpha grunted as Yuuri crashed into his arms, but he was able to stop the momentum. 

They blinked at each other. 

Yuri was bent slightly at the waist, one hand gripping Yuuri's thigh, the other under the shoulders of the omega, their faces so close. Yuuri had the alpha's sweatshirt in a handhold so tight that his knuckles were turning white. They didn't say a word, just stared deeply into each other's eyes.

_His eyes are such a warm brown._

Yuri decided that enough was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Yuri closed his eyes and leaned in, destroying what little space was between them as he pushed his lips against Yuuri's in a soft and slow kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize my mistake. I just left all of you hanging after writing a fluffy chapter with them kissing, knowing that they can't court right now because of the suitor that Yuuri's parents found, and promised that I might not update in a week at the latest. I am horrible.  
> *Slowly backs away and prepares myself for the probs angry comments*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Lumerin and Crucifix_HiME for the awesome comments and support! You guys are great! (everyone else that commented, you guys are great too, it's just that Lumerin and Crucifix_HiME really went out of their way to give me feedback)
> 
> But besides that, I love everything that you guys comment on, so I promise that I haven't forgotten about any of you!
> 
> Alright, you guys aren't here for me to be sappy, back to the story :D

Yuri's world exploded.

The universe seemed to fall away to leave nothing but the soft lips pressed against his, the weight of the body in his arms. Yuri didn't feel the chill of the ice for his body was rapidly heating up, his heart beating faster and faster. Yuuri stiffened under him at the sudden closeness, but Yuri didn't let him up, instead only focusing on moving his lips. He kept up his movements, feeling Yuuri slowly melt into Yuri's embrace. Yuri broke the kiss and started to pull away, but Yuuri whined, gripped Yuri's collar, and crashed their lips together again.

Yuri's eyes went wide and he looked down at Yuuri, whose eyes were closed and so so close. Their mouths moved together against each other in an impossible dance that was unscripted, yet seemed like it had been practiced hundreds of times.

 _I wouldn't mind dong this hundreds of times,_ Yuri thought with a grin. He straightened their bodies and reluctantly broke their connection. Yuuri gave another sound of disappointment and leaned in again, but Yuri stopped him with a chuckle. Positioning his mouth right next to Yuuri's he decided to tease, licking the shell of the older man's ear, making Yuuri shiver.

"Not on the ice, красивый"

Yuri threaded their fingers together before leading Yuuri off of the slippery surface under their skates. When Yuuri stepped off, Yuri scooped him up and carried him to where the benches were, laying him down on the closest, eager for a taste of the omega. Yuri stopped himself from attacking Yuuri immediately in order to burn the image into his retinas. Yuuri was laying on his back, one arm above his head, the other on his stomach, eyes dark with want, mouth open and slightly red from their earlier activities on the ice. Yuuri's legs were parted, one on each side on the bench, feet on the floor.

Licking his lips, Yuri settled in between those delicious thighs and easing his weight on top of Yuuri, one hand fiercely gripping the omega's waist, the other in the soft, ebony locks. Yuuri in turn, wrapped both arms around Yuri's shoulders and pulled him closer, yet again connecting their lips in a passionate kiss filled with oppressed emotions. Yuuri felt the alpha's longing and love while Yuri felt the omega's hurt from Viktor and the quiet reluctance that grew and grew into the feelings swirling though the smaller man's body now.

Was it deep enough to call love?

Yuri nipped at the sweet omega's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth, which Yuuri did with a soft moan. Yuri invaded Yuuri's mouth with his tongue, drastically deepening the kiss. Yuuri's eyes fluttered and he shivered, bringing both of his legs up and locking his ankles together when they were behind the alpha, pulling both of them somehow even closer together. Yuri's fingers carded through Yuuri's hair and then gripped as he broke the kiss and moved downward. Yuri pressed open-mouthed kisses along all of the exposed skin he found as he slowly and sensuously made his way to Yuuri's neck. Yuri decided that he loved how Yuuri tasted--sweet like fresh strawberries and warm like sunshine. Yuri grinned deviously when he located Yuuri's scent gland and bit down softly.

Yuuri  _moaned._

The alpha grinned when Yuuri arched his back up into Yuri, gasping and moaning at Yuri's tiny kisses and licks at the small scent gland. Yuri felt an immense sense of pride in being able to get this kind of a response out of Yuuri after only a few short moments of kissing, is inner alpha going nuts. Yuri moved the hand gripping at Yuuri's waist, slipping it under the omega's shirt and clamping back down on the bare skin, keeping Yuuri in place as Yuri worked a hickey into the Japanese man's shoulder. 

"Yuuri...my beautiful Yuuri..." he murmured over and over against the skin between kisses.

"Yuri! Kiss me!" Yuuri mewled softly and gripped at Yuri's shoulders tighter. Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at the quiet whine before moving his lips back up and connecting them with Yuuri's. He moved the hand that was entangled with the black hair down to cup Yuuri's cheek, silently asking for them to slow down the kiss, Yuuri following his lead, until they were sweetly moving against each other. Yuuri relocated one of his hands higher on Yuri's back until they could play with the blond hair at the nape of the alpha's neck. Yuri was glad that he had decided to put his hair into a ponytail today. If he had let it in it's usual half-braid, the long blond locks would now be in the way. Of course, that didn't stop a few of the shorter pieces falling down into his face.

"I love your hair, Yura." Yuuri breathed against Yuri's lips. "It's so long and beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Yuri whispered before rushing forward and kissing the omega, fast and needy now. Yuri hadn't meant to say the compliment, even if it was true, but when he saw the deep blush adorning Yuuri's features, he decided that it was definitely the best impulse decision that he has ever made. Their breaths were coming faster now, nearly panting as their mouths fit together over and over, increasingly quicker and deeper. 

Though no one could have seen it from watching, Yuri was deep in thought. Yuuri liked him, loved him even maybe. Viktor was out of the way, there was no one else in the picture that could wreck this...Yuri decided to go for it. He needed to know. He needed to have Yuuri.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" The omega breathed.

"Be mine." Yuri breathed, nuzzling Yuuri's neck, drinking in his scent.

It was with those two words that Yuuri regained his senses. The  conversation he had with his parents this morning came rushing back to him in full force. Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he yelped. Yuri froze and looked up, greeted by Yuuri's nervous and distraught face. Because his nose was directly above the omega's sent gland, breathing in deep whiffs, he immediately noticed the drastic change of scent from love and lust to despair and anxiety. Had he done something wrong?

Yuuri felt his heart shatter at the confused and scared face of Yuri. The alpha didn't have any of his walls up and Yuuri just knew that he was going to hurt the man that he had so hopelessly fallen in love with.

Yuuri's heart stopped.

_Fallen in love?_

He didn't know where that though came from or how he hadn't been known of his feeling until now. He had started to feel like this after Viktor was gone from his life. Was a few weeks enough time to fall in love?

Yuuri stopped his thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about this right now. Yuuri took a breath to start explaining, only to feel a rush of tears. This was it. After this Yuri wasn't going to want to be wound him anymore and he was going to go back to Russia and Yuuri would never see him again and he would be stuck with whoever his parents picked and he was going to die unhappy and alone and-

Yuri recognized the panic attack immediately and mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't have asked, shouldn't have pressed. He should have just taken what Yuuri was willing to give and not ask for the relationship. He should have-

Yuri stopped himself. Right now was not the time to berate himself. Right now Yuuri needed him.

Yuuri's legs and arms were gone. Yuuri's hands were now on his face as he cried, sobs racking his body. Yuri wrapped his strong arms around Yuuri and pulled him so they were both sitting up. Yuri eased the omega's head down and let him cry into his shoulder. Yuri rubbed his back comfortingly and murmured sweet words and apologies to the omega as he shook.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Yuri." Yuuri hiccuped. The blond was appalled. Why would he be apologizing for something that Yuri had done? 

"Shhh, Yuuri, красивый, it's okay."

"No! No it's not!" A particularly hard sob tore itself from Yuuri. He sniffled and picked his head up from Yuri's shoulder. "It's all my fault!"

Yuri was quick to assure the beautiful omega that it was indeed, not his fault.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, my dear katsudon, how could it be your fault?" he asked tenderly.

Yuuri shook his head and suppressed another sob. Yuri was confused. Yuri had never acted like this before, normally eagerly sharing information even if he had to be prompted first. 

_What could have made him like this, then?_

"Yuuri, can you tell me why it would be your fault?"

Another almost violent head shake.

"Why?"

Yuuri looked at Yuri dead in the eye, tears streaming down his face.

"Because if I tell you then you are going to get hurt and your'll hate me and move back to Russia and then I'll lose my best friend and I can't! I can't lose you, Yuri!" Yuuri started to sob against Yuri's chest. Yuri's first thought was about how honored he was to be so important to the omega, but then he realized everything else that Yuuri had said. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri's hair and the distressed scent that Yuuri was giving off lessened slightly.

"Yuuri, I will never, ever, leave you. I will never move back to Russia unless I have you with me, and you certainly will never lose me. I promise. I am in this relationship for the long run--whether it's friendship or romantic--I am not giving up."

Yuri stroked Yuuri's soft hair until slowly but surely the omega calmed down so the tears were less often and the sobs ceased. Yuri deemed it okay to start gently probing at what had made Yuuri so upset to begin with.

"Can you tell me now?"

Yuuri was quiet for a long time, so long that the alpha was going to repeat his question in case it hadn't been heard.

"My parents found me a suitor."

_....What? No...._

"I found out about it today. I don't know his name but a friend of the family knows him. He's going to be here tonight or so, and my parents aren't giving me a choice because last time I picked someone to court, it was Viktor and he cheated on me. I was thinking about it all morning and can't think of a way to get out of it." Yuuri said in a rush.

_WHAT?!?_

Yuri felt red wash over his vision and before he could stop it, and terrible anger suffused itself with his scent, making his emotions known clearly. There was a ringing in his ears and Yuri clenched his teeth together so tightly that it looked like they would snap in two. A whimper from the person in his arms grabbed at his attention, and with it came a scent of a terrified omega. In a stupor, Yuri looked down to see Yuuri leaning away from him, cowering at Yuri's overwhelming scent of pure anger, eyes wide, face pale. He looked terrified.

_Terrified of me._

"Yuri, your hurting me...." Yuuri whispered, voice wavering. Glancing down at his hands, Yuri was both disgusted in himself and appalled to find Yuuri's arms in his grip, Yuri's knuckles white and shaking from the force he was exerting. He let go with a gasp. Standing up and backing away from Yuuri, who was still sitting on the bench, Yuri looked at his hands in horror.

_Yuuri was up against one of the bedroom walls, cowering in the shadow of Viktor, who had his hand raised as if to hit Yuuri. That was all Yuri needed to see. He leaped up and tackled Viktor with all of his might. They thumped to the ground. Viktor growled, voice deep and low and so commanding that Yuuri froze where he was and bared his neck, but Yuri responded with a snarl of his own, his body still pinning Viktor's to the ground._

The memory assaulted Yuri. He remembered how much Yuuri was afraid of Viktor, and couldn't help but feel like he was making the same mistakes that Viktor had made.

"Yuuri," the alpha breathed. He had to make this right. He  _had to._ Even if he was mad at Yuuri for not telling him sooner, even if he was angry at Yuuri's parents for forcing Yuuri into courting a stranger, Yuri needed to set this right. "Yuuri I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to, красивая." Yuri pleaded.

Yuuri looked the blond in the eye before opening his arms and rushing in for a hug. They embraced and Yuri hugged back desperately, though this time sure to keep his emotions in check. Yuri buried his head in Yuuri's neck as they stood there, slowly relaxing into each other.

"It's gonna be okay."

Yuri wasn't sure who said it--Yuuri? Or did he?--but Yuri could help but notice how the voice shook and sounded so unsure and desperate.

* * *

It was nighttime when they finally arrived back at Yuuri's family onsen. The walk back had been quiet and awkward, each too caught up in their own thoughts to do much else. Yuri felt betrayed. How could Yuuri? How could Yuuri let them kiss, let them finally express their love silently only to say that they couldn't be together? How could he be so innocently cruel?

Yuri shook his head as they entered. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. Yuri scratched the back of his head and was about to leave. He had made sure that Yuuri had gotten home, but now his time was done. He wanted to go home and cry.

Yuri was about to turn around and walk out when a cheery masculine voice called out.

"You must be Yuuri!" 

Both Yuri and Yuuri turned around to find a dark-skinned man striding towards them. He had a dazzlingly white smile that complimented his brown eyes. He was definitely taller than Yuuri, but Yuri felt smug when he realized that he was a good half a head taller than the stranger. Yuri felt a strange need to grab Yuuri's hand and run, where to didn't matter, only that he got Yuuri away from this man.

"Y-yeah." Yuuri stuttered, drawing into himself. The man continued walking closer. Yuri wanted to scream,  _Can't you see you are making him uncomfortable? Get away!_ Yuuri looked down at the man with wide eyes as he carefully grabbed Yuuri's hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. 

Yuri was sure that he was on fire with how angry he was. How much  _hatred_ he felt towards this stranger.  _What makes him think that he can have Yuuri?_

"My name is Phichit." Phichit smiled warmly and Yuuri returned the gesture with a wobbly one of his own. Yuri was definitely going to scream if this continued. His hands were shaking with the burning desire to punch the man's sparkly teeth out, so he closed them into fists, holding them tight against his side, but it didn't help, so he jammed them in his pockets.

"And you are?"

It took Yuri a second to realize that the man was talking to him. Yuri raised his head and looked Phichit in the eye before spitting out a "Yuri." Phichit smiled at him, but it lacked any warmth. 

_Good._

Yuri was struggling with trying to not yank Yuuri's hand out of Phichit's and crash their lips together like at the ice rink to show this bastard that Yuuri was off the market and  _his._

While Yuri was trying to contain his possessiveness, Yuuri was still greatly uncomfortable. He was tired, hungry, and frankly wasn't feeling all that well; he just wanted to go to bed. Easing his hand out of Phichit's Yuuri turned and hugged Yuri goodnight along with his parents and Mari, who were watching the confrontation before bidding everyone a good night's rest.

"I'm tired. I think I am going to go to bed." Yuuri said, already starting for the stairwell. Phichit called after him.

"Sweet dreams, Yuuri. I will be here at around eleven to pick you up for our first date."

"Yeah, sure." Yuuri responded quietly before disappearing. 

Yuri was seeing red. He wanted to rip Phichit's head off, that's how ungodly mad he was. He muttered a goodbye to the Katsuki family before turning around to leave.

"Yuri?"

The blond alpha turned to find the dark-skinned man right behind him. He thrust out a hand. Yuri took it warily, making sure to try to crush the other alpha's knuckles. He felt pleasure in the tiny speck of pain that showed in Phichit's eyes.

"Goodnight, Yuri. It was nice meeting you." He said. Then, in a much lower and menacing tone so only they could hear, he whispered, "I love competitions; this is going to be fun. I hope you aren't a sore loser."

Yuri growled before yanking his hand away and stalking outside. He gritted his teeth, his body vibrating with anger. He wasn't going to lose Yuuri without a fight. No, he wasn't going to lose Yuuri  _period._ He couldn't live with himself if he lost that beautiful, sweet omega for a second time.

This was one battle that Yuri would not lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no school tomorrow, so if you guys really want another chapter, then just sent me a message or comment either here or on my tumblr (my tumblr name is the same: realityfallsapart) and I'll write it, or even a second one if you guys really want it!
> 
> красивый--beautiful
> 
> Tell me if you guys see any mistakes and I will correct them! 
> 
> And last but not least, pls show love if you like my story by commenting or giving kudos please :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (okay, seriously last thing this time. I don't know how many of you guys noticed, but I normally make the endings of my chapters fluffy and with just Yuuri and Yuri, but this one I didn't. Don't worry there is a reason and the fluffiness will resume!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I wrote this with a triple espresso (I don't even drink coffee what is happening) in me and listening to my Black Veil Brides playlist on full volume, so this chapter may or may not be a little nuts (This may also be sarcastic, I get like that when someone leaves coffee within reach)

Looking back, Yuuri should have just rolled over and resumed his slumber when he had eventually woken up this morning.

 

He slept past his alarm by a good hour and a half, so he was finally blinking his eyes open at roughly ten o'clock. 

_Great, Phichit is going to be here in an hour._

Sighing, Yuuri sat up, but instantly regretted it. His vision blurred and Yuuri gasped as his head spit open. Wait..... Reaching up with his eyesight still trying to focus, Yuuri frantically ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, so his head hadn't exploded. It only felt like it. Yuuri groaned as another wave of pain crashed over him, reducing him to a curled up ball on his mattress. Yuuri rode out a dozen similar surges of excruciating pain before he managed to crawl out of bed and to his calendar. He hadn't flipped it in a few months, so it took him a bit to calculate what he needed from the dates already marked down, and nearly started to cry.

He was supposed to go into a heat in about two weeks.

But apparently, according to the symptoms he was having at this moment, it would be in the next day or two. Early. Fucking great. Another sight-blinding ache filled his skull, and Yuuri cried out, leaning over and clutching at his temples, head against the carpet on his floor. He stayed in that position for a while, the pain gradually fading into a dull ache in comparison that was significantly better--only like  _two_ trucks rolling over his brain, instead of fifteen.

Yuuri eventually was able to stumble his way down the hall and to the bathroom where he splashed water on his face and leaned heavily on the faucet while he fumbled for the pain medication, gasping for breath. It was never this bad. Granted, while he had never had a heat arrive so early for him, and while he only had one heat so far, his mother had told him that the earlier they are, the more painful it is.

Yuuri nearly took the whole bottle.

After swallowing the pills, Yuuri downed a cup of water and panted while waiting for his system to calm down. Slowly but surely, the pounding in his skull faded a bit and his racing heartbeat slowed. His breaths came easier and when Yuuri wiped the sweat from his forehead, it didn't replenish. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like crap.

Frowning to himself, he pushed off of the counter which he leaned and found his way to his bedroom. Yuuri flopped down on the mess that was his bed and buried his head in the sheets. He wasn't sure what time it was or how much had passed, but the next thing he knew, his mother was knocking on the door.

"Yuuri, Phichit is here."

Yuuri's head shot up, and instantly regretted it when it started to throb. He winced.

"Y-yeah, mom, I'll be right there."

Even though he was sure he was going to regret it, Yuuri dragged himself up and got dressed as fast and as mindful of his head as he could for the amount of time had he had, which was none.

_I can survive a few hours. Two or three and the date will be over. I can take that. Then I can soak in the hot springs for a bit; that will help._

Yuuri stopped at the top of the stairs and tried his best to compose himself before shuffling down the steps with a (hopefully) pleasant smile on his face. The omega was greeted by a grinning Phichit and his family. He tried to not feel disappointed when he noticed that Yuri was missing.

"Yuuri!" Phichit called and swept Yuuri up in a hug. It was jarring, and he didn't appreciate it when the pounding in his head doubled from it. Yuuri winced for a moment, but only Mari noticed, frowning to herself and giving Yuuri a  _what the hell are you doing_ look. Yuuri decided to ignore her and respond to Phichit in a soft voice, almost a whisper really.

"Nice to see you too, Phichit."

If Phichit noticed the look of pain in Yuuri's eyes, he certainly didn't show it, choosing to thread their fingers together and start to tug Yuuri behind him and outside.

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Katsuki, Mari, Yuuri and I will be back later!"

Yuuri nearly scowled when their fingers touched. Phichit's weren't nearly as warm or comforting as Yuri's, and they didn't connect easily. Yuuri remembered yesterday, how smoothly he and Yuri's hands fit together, almost as it they were made to be together. That thought did make Yuuri scowl. Because of his terrible headache, he was feeling irritable and generally in a fowl mood, so much so that even the thought of Yuri made him frown.

Phichit was talking a mile a minute, but Yuuri wasn't catching a word. He was lost in this thoughts and thinking about returning to the onsen and climbing back in bed. Yuuri inwardly sighed when he caught himself in the middle of more unpleasant thoughts. Phichit didn't deserve this. He was innocent in the whole matter on Yuuri's parents forcing them together (even if Phichit went willingly) and had no part in Yuuri's migraines. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri forced a light smile on his face and started to listen to what Phichit was excitingly saying. Being polite wasn't going to kill him. Yuuri could do this for a few hours.

* * *

Seven hours later, Yuuri was ready to stab his eyes out. It wasn't that Phichit was a bad person or poor company, it was just that with every step Yuuri's headache mounted and grew from a throbbing to intense waves of pain that nearly brought tears to his eyes. He had dropped hints about wanting to return home, but Phichit never picked up on them. Yuuri uttered several "It's getting late"s, a few "Shouldn't we be heading back?" and one or two "Are you sure I'm not taking up your whole day?" for good measure.

The Thai man responded the same way every time: a laugh and "Yuuri, it's okay! Promise! I still have a few things planned!"

Yuuri was done. His head was screaming at him, he was hungry, tired, and just wanted to crawl under his sheets for the next week and not resurface. All of Yuuri's previous medicine had seemed to wear off and it his pre-heat symptoms left him nauseous and dizzy.

"What do you think, Yuuri?"

The omega turned his attention to Phichit, who was looking at him expectantly. Realizing that he was being asked a question, Yuuri blinked slowly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Phichit gave a hearty laugh and grinned. Yuuri managed a wobbly smile that was only half on, but Phichit didn't seem to notice.

"I asked, silly, where you wanted to eat. I know we had popcorn at the movies, but that was a few hours ago, so I thought that you would probably be hungry."

Yuuri took in his surroundings. They were in Yuuri's favorite market, where there were dozens of stalls and mini restaurants. Yuuri knew from memory that the stalls had a vast array of items to choose from. There were coats, flowers, snacks, shirts, little knick-nacks, and a myriad of other goods. Yuuri bit his lip and focused on which restaurant to eat at. While he was busy deciding, he noticed a familiar blond head of hair. Yuuri nearly gasped. That's right! Yuri loved to come here at night for dinner!

In a rush, Yuuri grabbed Phichit's arm and dragged him to the small building that Yuri had disappeared into. The running hurt Yuuri's head greatly, but he didn't care when he caught a tiny whiff of the blond alpha's scent. It was swept up with the smell of food cooking and a few of the other patron's scents who were stronger than most, but that tiny inhale made the whole pain-filled afternoon worth it. 

When Yuuri located Yuri sitting at a table by himself--all the way in the back left--a steaming drink in his hand and a sad yet determined look on his face, it took all of the remainder of the omega's will-power to not ditch Phichit and join the other alpha. So instead, Yuuri led the alpha at his arm to a table where Yuuri could easily keep his eyes on Yuri while still making it look casual. 

Sitting down, Yuuri felt his rolling stomach grumble for food despite the nausea. Hearing it, Phichit laughed again.

"I guess that food was a safe bet. If you were hungry then you should have just told me."

Yuuri was afraid that his voice would portray how terrible he was feeling so he just shrugged a sorry. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Yuri's eyes widen when he caught sight of he and Phichit. A plethora of emotions crossed his features, from anger to sadness to longing to surprise. 

"What would you like?"

Yuuri glanced at the menu, glad for the distraction from his thoughts of racing to Yuri. Yuuri already had the selection memorized from his frequent visits--it  _was_ a popular place to eat in Hasetsu--but he made the action to scan over the various choices, yet he couldn't decide. Yuuri both wanted and didn't want to eat at the same time. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

Clearing his throat to make sure that his voice was somewhat normal, Yuuri answered.

"Surprise me." 

Phichit smiled and gave Yuuri's had a squeeze before getting in line where the food was ordered. Once Phichit was out of eye-sight, Yuuri let the fake smile on his face fall. He could feel the migraine worsening with every breath that left his body and it was starting to worry him. Yuuri was both hot and cold, his cheeks flushed, and a light sweat on his brow. Yuuri was scared to find his hands shaking.

Yuuri could feel Yuri's worried and concerned stare against his skin, but he didn't make eye contact. There was a sharp ringing in Yuuri's ears and the dizziness was returning with a vengeance. Yuuri couldn't stand it anymore. He glanced up in time to find Yuri stand abruptly, his face a mask and start to make his way to where Yuuri was sitting, hunched over.

Yuuri gasped as red bloomed in front of his vision and his head seemed to explode in his skull. Yuuri was sure that he was going to pass out. He heard a few shouts of surprise and worry when other customers noticed Yuuri's distressed facial expressions, but it was like his head was under five feet of water. The flashes of pain came faster and faster as time seemed to slow, blending into a never-ending vortex of pain and misery. Then....he was falling. Or was he? Yuuri didn't know. He could only see tiny glimpses of Yuri rushing towards him in frozen frames, like a picture, between the colors that darkened....

....and darkened

as Yuuri fell further to the side....

 _Can't that buzzing stop?_ Yuuri thought lethargically.

Then time did freeze and all of the muffled sound faded away as everything went as black as a starless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos! They fuel me when I am writing! :D :D :D :D
> 
> ****Edit: Looking back at this chapter when the triple espresso I had wore off and I played my song list into the ground, I have finally realized what I have done and I am so sorry. I am not going to be around tomorrow, so it my be a few days until the next update, but if you guys really want another chapter sooner, then let me know and I will see what I can do: especially after making you guys deal with such a crappy 7th installment


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Even without my computer I was able to do it on my phone! Yay!

Yuri was sitting at a table in a popular, small restaurant, nursing a cup of coffee and racking his head about what to do with the situation between Yuuri and Phichit. Based off of the reaction that Yuri had at the ice rink yesterday, he knew that Yuuri _at least_ liked him. And then, based off of the conversation that he and Yuuri had at the rink after their blissful make-out session, Yuri was positive that Yuuri wanted no parts of Phichit in any romantic sense.

But why was Yuuri going along with it then?

Yuri shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. He knew that part of the reason why Yuuri was so thoughtful and kind was because of how he was raised. Yuuri was born into a family that made sure to implement the importance of respect and selflessness at an early age. Although, Yuri knew that it was also part of Yuuri. Yuuri was a kind and gentle soul without a bad bone in his body. The omega was sure to always put others before himself and his needs. And even if how pure Yuuri's soul was had definitely attracted Yuri in the first place, he hated to know that this is where those selfless thoughts sometimes led the omega.

But even though the whole situation was unsavory, Yuuri most likely would just go with it, for the fact that that was his nature, and it wasn't a knock on him, just that Yuri wished that he put himself first at times.

The little bell above the door sounded as another customer entered, and Yuri unconsciously glanced up, only to choke on his drink. He had only caught a glance before the two figures disappeared out of his sight, but he was sure....had that really been Yuuri and Phichit?

Yuri craned his neck in an effort to see where the two newest arrivals sat, and found them sitting across from each other at the opposite end of the dining area. Yuri felt a lump form as his eyes caught the glorious sight of Yuuri with his messy ebony locks, honey-brown irises, and adorable blue-rimmed glasses. Yuri felt a small gasp exit his mouth from surprise. He hadn't expected to encounter his love and their betrothed at dinner.

As the blond alpha shamelessly stared at Yuuri, he nearly instantly noticed the fact that the omega was unwell. Yuuri's eyes were filled with a silent and excruciating pain, but it was expertly hidden--if Yuri hadn't known him for as long as he had, he would have been blind to the fact.

It all changed when Phichit walked away with a smile to get the food. 

Like a light switch, all of Yuuri's walls came crashing down. His shoulders slumped, eyes drooped, and the fake smile fell away. He looked like a different person. Yuri was enraged. Phichit had to have been with him all day, and  **not** noticed? How could he have not seen? And besides that, how could Yuuri have not ditched the other alpha and gone home when he was hurting so much?

The alpha in Yuri had gone into overdrive. Even though Yuuri and Yuri weren't courting or mated, the possessiveness in the blond alpha had taken over and he only was thinking about two things. 1) His omega was hurt and 2) the other alpha that was  _way_ too close to his omega was not caring for him.

Yuri went into protective mode. He rose from his chair and made his way past all of the other tables, Phichit be damned. He was going to take Yuuri home care for him. Yuri was going to make sure that the omega never had to see Phichit again. 

Keeping his eyes trained on Yuuri, Yuri immediately noticed when Yuuri began to sway in his seat, eyes slowly closing, eyebrows scrunched in pain. It was also when a few of the other patrons noticed that Yuuri was unwell, and they made a move to help him, but Yuri was already racing towards the omega, desperation in his steps. Yuuri leaned to the side and started to fall on a one-way course to meet with the floor, eyes falling completely shut, body limp.

Yuri made it just in time.

He caught Yuuri just as he was about to hit the linoleum tile and exhaled in relief when the familiar weight settled into his arms. A crowd had formed, but he didn't notice, too busy holding the omega close to his chest and checking for any injury that he could find. Yuri didn't find a single bruise, scratch, or bump that would have caused Yuuri to faint, but that didn't sooth his aching heart and racing mind. Yuri held Yuuri closer and when Yuuri whimpered, Yuri cooed.

As preoccupied Yuri was, the blond alpha did notice, however, when Phichit pushed his way to the front of the crowd and made a move to take Yuuri. The crowd had mostly dissipated at that point, only one or two lingering customers to witness Yuri growl at Phichit, who to his credit, ignored the other. Even when Yuri tried to yank the omega in his arms away, the Thai man only gave his own growl in retaliation and crouched, running his hands over Yuuri's body in the same way that Yuri had just moments before, frowning to himself.

"I don't get it, he acted fine all afternoon-"

"Do you call this fine, idiot?" Yuri snarled, interrupting the other man. 

Phichit frowned deeply at Yuri and wordlessly reached for the omega in Yuri's arms. When Yuri made a move to stop him, Phichit only growled and gripped tightly on Yuri's arm.

"Yuri, I like you, but I am not afraid to defend Yuuri."

"Apparently, I am not the one he needs to be defended from! You dragged him around town all day!"

"If he gave me any inclination that he was unwell, I would have taken him straight home. We are courting, Yuri, I have no idea where you came from, but you need to let me take care of him.  **Now.** " Phichit's expression turned dark.

Deep down, Yuri knew that Phichit was right. Yuri technically had no right to be intruding on this matter with the two of them courting, but he was still reluctant to let go. What if Yuuri needed him? What if something else happened? Shaking his head Yuri tightened his grip. 

"I want to come with." Yuri demanded and Phichit immediately nodded in agreement.

It took a massive amount of self-control and will-power, but Yuri let Phichit scoop up the smaller man and cradle him to his chest. The sight almost physically hurt him. 

Phichit stood, and started to make his way to the door, which Yuri opened for him. It turned out that even though the Thai man was smaller, he had a very long stride, causing Yuri to almost jog next to him as the two made their way as quick as they could to the onsen that Yuuri's family ran. The whole time Yuri kept his eye out for a taxi or some other way to get Yuuri home faster, but he saw none. People moved out of their way at the sight of Phichit's stoic expression and Yuri's conflicted one, worried for the omega that Phichit was holding. 

The trip seemed to take too long. Yuri was sure that there was a faster way and scrambled his brains to try to find the answer, but with no avail. Yuri knew that he was stressing himself out more than what was necessary, but he couldn't help it.

After an eternity, the onsen entered his view, and they both doubled their pace. Crashing through the doors, Phichit immediately headed for the stairs while Yuri filled in the Katsuki family that looked at the pair with concern, especially when they noticed their son in Phichit's arms. In the blink of an eye, Mr and Mrs Katsuki, Mari, Yuri, and Phichit were all crowed around an unconscious Yuuri. Hiroko dabbed at her son's forehead with a damp cloth and ordered Mari for a few things in rapid Japanese that neither Yuri nor Phichit understood, that's how fast it was. Mari dashed from the room and Hiroko demanded the symptoms Yuuri had been experiencing the day, but unfortunately, not many of the gaps could be filled due to the fact that Yuuri kept his turmoil under such close wraps.

Yuri was pacing. He had his teeth gritted and arms folded as he rapidly crossed from one side of the room to the other. Phichit, who was sitting on the bed and holding one of Yuuri's hands gently in his own, saw this and tried to calm the restless alpha.

"Yuri, why don't you stop pacing and sit? It isn't helping Yuuri and is only putting more stress on you than needed."

The Thai alpha could see that Yuri was a powder keg at this moment in time. It was obvious in the fire that danced in his eyes to the very way that he held himself: he was worrying himself sick about the omega on the bed. And while Phichit didn't support the strong romantic feelings that Yuri harbored for Yuuri, he knew that the two had a very strong connection and hated to see the younger alpha practically tear out his hair in frustration.

Unfortunately, because Yuri was in such a state, he blew up over Phichit's comment.

"You know what? I will stop pacing when I know that Yuuri is okay, because I am not sure that I can trust you to actually take care of him. I mean, we all saw how well you did today!" 

Although Yuri wasn't yelling, his voice was certainly a bit raised, but that wasn't even the man reason why Phichit found himself raising off of the bed and getting in the other's face. It was because Yuri had challenged him. He had challenged Phichit's capabilities of taking care of the omega that he was courting, and even if he had no intention of getting angry, the Thai man's inner alpha bristled. 

"Yuri, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Boys!" Toshiya pleaded, but his voice went unheard by the two arguing men.

It only stopped once Mari stepped in. She growled and grabbed both of their arms, marching them right out of the bedroom, down the steps, and out of the onsen before pushing them away.

"You two should be ashamed. Yuuri is sick at best and the both of you are bickering like children! Yuri, Phichit, go home. We will inform you when Yuuri is better, but until then I want you two both gone since you can't play nice!"

With that, Mari slammed the doors shut and Yuri heard the lock set in it's place. They stood their in silence for a few moments, both too shocked to really do much. It wasn't until Phichit exhaled deeply and sat on one of the steps did Yuri feel his anger crumble, only to be replaced by a deep feeling of shame and self-disappointment. He sat next to the other alpha and rested his head in his hands.

"Why do you hate me?"

The question set Yuri off guard and he looked up to find Phichit still staring stoically forwards.

"Huh?"

"Why? What have I done to you?"

Yuri wanted to say that he did in fact hate him. He wanted to scream it, make it known that he, Yuri Plisetsky, hated this other alpha that had come into his territory.

But then Yuri realized that wasn't true. Yuri didn't hate Phichit; he didn't even dislike him. 

"Yuuri. You took Yuuri."

"I didn't take him. We were put together, yes, but I didn't have my heart set on sweet Yuuri until I met him yesterday. That was when I had seen how beautiful and kind he was, and I knew that I wanted to help and protect him at whatever the cost that it caused me."

Yuri turned and stared at his clenched hands.

"Yuuri has been through a lot. He grew up with his anxiety and self-confidence issues, but I had managed to try to get him away from that, and made a little progress. Then, when he presented as an omega a few months ago, I knew that things were going to go down hill. When Yuuri and I were growing up, we used to hang out with another kid, named Viktor Nikiforov, but he wasn't the best person. When Yuuri did present, Viktor got to him first because I was so hell bent on making sure that I did things right first. If it wasn't for the fact than Yuuri had a crush on Viktor, I probably could have been able to win his heart with a little bit of more time."

Yuri stopped talking and sunk into silence, reliving the memories that he had made with Yuuri in his childhood.

"What happened?"

"Viktor didn't treat him right. After only two weeks he asked for them to seal the deal. When Yuuri refused, Viktor went out almost nightly and drunk himself stupid, only to return and yell at Yuuri, making him cry. Viktor tore down all of the progress that I had made with Yuuri's self-esteem and I think it even made it worse than it was before. A few weeks ago, when they were picking me up from the airport, we stayed in a hotel. Viktor came in the morning after, drunk. He came this close-" Yuri pinched his forefinger and thumb together as a show in size. "-to hitting Yuuri. I got both of us out. Yuuri spent the night at my place and the next morning he discovered that Viktor had been cheating on him with a woman."

Yuri let his voice fall and fade, but it didn't mask the anger that was making his body shake with the thought of how much Yuuri had been hurt.

"I thought that meant that it would be my chance. With Viktor permanently out of the picture, I spent time picking up the pieces of Yuuri's heart and slowly gluing them back together with as much love as I could without courting him."

"Why didn't you court him then? You had your chance."

"I wanted to make sure that Yuuri was okay first. I needed to help him heal himself and move on before I embarked on the mission that I had in mind." Yuri gave a dry laugh. "If you had come one day later, then I would have been able to succeed."

They fell into silence again, but this time it was thoughtful, at least until Phichit stood up.

"I am not going to apologize for courting Yuuri, nor am I going to say sorry for my actions since, but know that you have my respect and gratitude. You helped Yuuri when no one else was, and I am sure that you did more for him than anyone realizes. All the little things that you did that you never thought twice about really add up. I honestly and truly hope that things will work out for you in life, and I hope that we can become friends."

Phichit smiled at Yuri and extended his hand. When Yuri grabbed it, the Thai man pulled him into a bear hug. At first, Yuri stiffened, but then relaxed and accepted the fact that this other alpha was not nearly as bad as he once thought.

_Yes, we certainly can become friends._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments you guys! I love them and they really helped me when I was stuck! You guys are so inspirational!
> 
> The next chapter should either be up by tomorrow or wednesday, depending on when I get home from my trip :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter has SO MUCH FLUFF that readers may just have to schedule dentist appointments after reading this to help them get rid of the cavities about to set in.
> 
> I can't even begin to thank you guys enough for all of the kudos and comments, they make my day!
> 
> I am sorry that this is late!

Yuri was at the ice rink with Yuuko when he got a text from Yuuri, but he didn't realize it. Yuri's phone was tucked away in his skate bag while the alpha and beta practiced; Yuri still a little all over the place at times. Yuuko showed him how to accomplish small spins and loops, along with a few extra pointers on how to keep from falling down. When they exited the ice and unlaced their skates, Yuri snatched his phone out from the bag and slid it into his pocket, after zipping the bag shut when his skates were inside.

"When can I next expect you by? I don't have that many classes to teach this week, and you definitely have been coming here more often."

Yuri shrugged, not wanting to say too about why he wasn't with Yuuri like he should be.

"I don't have that much else to do."

"Sure about that? Don't you have dates and stuff with your boyfriend?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at her while tying the laces on his sneakers, but there was no malice behind it. In fact, Yuri made sure to keep his head down so Yuuko didn't see the smile dusting his features at the thought of being with Yuuri in a relationship.

"No, stupid, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Well why not? I know I haven't been keeping up with your woes as much as I have before, but as far as I know, Viktor some-thing-or-other is out of the picture; what is stopping you?"

"Phichit."

"Excuse me?"

"Phichit Chulanont. He's from Thailand. A friend of Yuuri's parents recommended him after the whole Viktor incident. Basically, Yuuri's parents forced him into a courting." 

Yuri gritted his teeth. He had made his peace with Phichit, but that didn't mean that he wasn't suddenly going to be fine with Phichit courting _his_ Yuuri. Standing up, Yuri slung the skating bag over his shoulder and started to stalk off, stomach hungry for lunch and his head eager to rid himself of his thoughts of Phichit for a while longer.

"So you are going to give up? Just like that?"

"I haven't given up."

Yuri didn't stop walking.

"Yeah right. You are in here with your tail between your legs. Honestly, I have only known you for a bit, but I don't think that you would be like this. I got the impression that you didn't quit."

"I don't." Yuri growled.

"Then what the hell are you doing? You are just standing back to let this Phichit guy take your omega, doesn't that bother you? Listen, I know I don't have that much experience with this whole sort of situation, but I know that you have to do more. I saw the way that he looked at you. How he moved when you were around and how he blushed. He loves you. He probably doesn't know it yet, but he does. You, my friend need to do something about that. Don't just back down because someone else got to him first."

Yuri had paused by the door, hand splayed against the wood. He waited a few moments before responding.

"I can't do much. They are courting."

"Please, from the stories that you have told me, you aren't a saint. I know that you have no qualms for breaking rules when it is needed, so I am still puzzled as to why you haven't yet. He needs you, you need him. Where is your alpha? Another rival just challenged you for the omega that you chose to be your mate, so go out there and prove that you are the one who is worthy of courting Yuuri!"

Yuri didn't respond to that. He was frozen against the door, lost in thought. Shaking his head after a few minutes of heavy silence, Yuri pushed through the double doors and out into the lobby.

"Bye, Yuuko. 'Till next time."

Yuri was halfway to his apartment from the Ice Castle skating rink when he finally checked his phone. In reality, he just needed the time, to see if he could catch the next train, but when he saw he had a few new text messages, he stopped walking and unlocked his phone before tapping on the envelope icon. The screen popped up to reveal that they were from Yuuri. Immediately Yuri could feel his heart beat faster in his chest.

 _ **красивый** 11:43 AM: _ Yuri?

 _ **красивый** 11:52 AM: _ Hello?

 _ **красивый** 11:54 AM: _ Can you come over? I miss you :'(

 _ **красивый** 11:55 AM: _ Pls its been like a week now

 _ **красивый** 12:09 PM: _ Yuuuuuuurrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii

The last text that he received was about an hour ago.

Yuri sucking in a breath and set off at a much quicker pace in a different direction from his previous route. It had been about a week wince Yuri had seen the omega, and it was killing him. The day after he and Phichit had brought Yuuri home, ill, it became apparent that he was actually going into a heat nearly two weeks early. To say that Yuri had worried was an understatement. He didn't know much about heats, really only that it was the omega version to a rut (which he experienced). Based off of this information, he could guess that it was basically when an omega had extreme sexual desires, their scent was intoxicating, and that it was the time that omega's were the most fertile.

But he wasn't sure, and it was killing him.

When the onsen entered his view, Yuri made sure to keep out of sight of any of the windows. Technically, his Yuuri-time was still on probation from Mari, so he couldn't get in the easy way, and definitely couldn't be seen.

Which was why Yuri had scouted out the whole property for another way in, but when he found none, he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Yuri ended up climbing the side of the wall.

He was balanced between the actual wall itself where the texture was rough and uneven, perfect for handholds, and the ivy that grew all over the onsen, acting like a good anchor.

It was harder than he expected.

The alpha almost fell twice due to him not quite reaching the next unconventionally placed handhold or his sneakers slipping out from under him. By the end of the whole ordeal, the skin on Yuri's fingers and palms were scraped raw, he had a new hole in his pants from dragging himself up a bumpy wall, and a few bruises from the almost-falls. Although, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the window in Yuuri's room open, and was able to climb through. When Yuri had fully entered the room, he found himself instantly drawn to the bed where there was a shape snuggled up in the sheets.

It was Yuuri, and he was sleeping.

Yuri caught his breath as he took in the sight of the omega before him. Yuuri was on his side, facing the wall, mouth parted in such a  _kissable_ way, his body completely relaxed. His eyes were closed and the long lashes that he had were dusting his slightly flushed cheeks. The breeze the was invading the small room ruffled his hair in such a smooth, gentle way, it had Yuri's fingers tangled in Yuuri's hair before he could regain his senses. But he didn't move his hand.

The only thing that puzzled him was the fact that Yuuri had a sweatshirt balled up close to his nose. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was the sweatshirt that he had borrowed that day that he had went to Viktor's, and when he put his nose near the material and sniffed, found that remarkably it still smelled like Yuri did. Yuuri must not have washed it.

But that wasn't the only thing that Yuri's nose had found.

It didn't register because Yuri had never smelt anything like it before, but once it did, it was like he had been electrocuted--an omega in heat. The scent was faint, so the rational part of Yuri knew that Yuuri in fact, wasn't in heat anymore, but the alpha in him had ignored that completely, focused on that delicious scent. It was sweet like vanilla and oranges, along with something else that had the young alpha in a mental tizzy.

He wanted to bite down on the scent land that had stopped releasing that  _scent._ He wanted to fling the covers off and kiss every part of Yuuri's body. And when Yuuri had awoken, he wanted to clutch at the black locks and tug, to see if a broken, jagged moan would escape those pretty lips. Yuri wanted to see how long it would take for Yuuri to harden, how long until Yuri could reduce him to a withering mess, how long until he had Yuuri begging for Yuri to fuck him.  _How long would that take?_

Gasping, Yuri stumbled back from the bed. He shook his head and nearly collapsed on Yuuri's desk chair. He sat there, breathing heavy, until the blond alpha was able to will his erection down and fully free his mind from the scent that had possessed him. It was only then, did Yuri venture back to the bed, sitting down on the foot. Slowly, taking baby steps, Yuri was able to climb next to the sleeping omega. Yuri pulled him close and buried his nose in the ebony locks, delighted to find that Yuuri himself did not smell like what his nose had picked up on. As much as Yuri loved the scent, it had nearly drove him to sexual madness, and if he couldn't control his sexual desires around Yuuri, Yuri would have made himself leave.

And he never wanted to leave the sleeping man that was next to him.

Yuri draped his arms wound the small waist in front of him and used the rest of his body to spoon Yuuri, enveloping him an a protective cocoon with Yuri's body as a shield against the world. Yuri kissed Yuuri's forehead before moving to his cheeks, neck, nose, and anywhere that there was unexposed skin. He made sure to gently bite down on Yuuri's scent gland. Yuri continued his ministrations for a few more moments before Yuuri lethargically blinked awake, Yuri still peppering him with kisses.

"Yuri?"

"How are you, Yuuri?"

A kiss to the temple.

"Mhmmm.....wait, Yuri, I'm courting Phichit." 

Yuri felt a growl build up inside him, but managed to keep it down, instead choosing to bite and lick at Yuuri's ear for a minute before responding, delighted when Yuuri mewled in sleepy need.

"Yeah. I know. But I still love you."

The confession slipped out before Yuri even had time to think about it. It just seemed so natural to love and cherish Yuuri, that Yuri felt like he  _needed_ to say it. He needed to. Even if Yuuri went on to mate Phichit, Yuri needed to know that the omega was aware of his intense feelings. Surprising himself even more than Yuuri, he continued on with his thought.

"Everything, I should say. I love everything about you. Your personality and how you always put others first, you talents like cooking. I love how you look and act and smell. I love how you dress, how you laugh and smile. Everything that there is to love about you I do."

"You can't love everything about me. What about the bad things?"

"I see nothing that is bad about you. I love it all, and I love you."

Yuri could tell just by looking at the omega's face that he didn't quite believe him, but decided to let it go in favor of snuggling up to the broad chest of the blond.

"If you say so. I love you too, I think. I don't know, I haven't been able to determine how deep my feelings for you go, but I have never felt an emotion as strong as this, so I think that I do. Yes, I do. I love you, too." Yuuri said slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Yuri was speechless. He hadn't been expecting a reply to his statement of love, but when it registered, he was sure that his heart was going to explode from pure, unadulterated, happiness. Yuuri  _loved_ him. Loved  _him._ Yuri knew that he wasn't the easiest person lo love, but that just made it sweeter. Laughing softly from joy, Yuri acted impulsively by surging forward and kissing Yuuri.

Just like before, it was an explosion, like being struck by lightning.

Yuuri pressed back into the kiss, aligning their mouths together over and over again, one hand resting at the nape of Yuri neck to play with his hair. Yuri took charge, the kisses a combination of fast and slow, hard and gentle, but no less passionate. The blond alpha tugged Yuuri closer when the smaller man straightened himself and tangled their legs. Yuri slowly moved his way down Yuuri's jaw and to the junction of the omega's neck, Yuuri sighing in contentedness.

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Not really. At least, not until sex gets involved." Yuri responded with a cheeky grin. Yuuri rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn't hide the blush that was covering his face. Smirking, Yuri leaned back down and reconnected their lips. This time though, Yuuri opened his mouth and suddenly it was also a battle of tongues. Slowly though, Yuuri became less and less responsive and more and more tired.

"I'm sorry. Heats make me tired for a day or two afterwards." Yuuri apologized while letting out a large yawn.

Yuri only chuckled in response and kissed the top of Yuuri's head. 

"No it's okay. Are they really that exhausting?"

"Yeah, it's like running a marathon--afterwards you are hungry, sweaty, and tired. When I knew mine was over, I ate something, quickly cleaned and de-scented my room, and took a nice long bath before texting you. I told my parents I would be sleeping the rest of the day, so they won't come in here again until tomorrow." Yuuri mumbled.

"Sorry about not coming sooner. I was practicing at the ice rink and didn't see your text until I was done."

Yuuri just wordlessly turned around and snuggled up against Yuri so that his back was against the blond's chest. Yuri smiled to himself and tugged Yuuri closer by his waist, this time properly spooning the Japanese man.

"Can we sleep now?"

"Yes, красивый, get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Yuuri wasn't kidding when he had said that he was exhausted. Within minutes, Yuuri was fast asleep with Yuri curled around him. It was endearing, really, how often that Yuuri and he fell asleep in that position anymore. Yuri watched Yuuri for a while, marveling in how beautiful Yuuri was and how lucky that Yuri himself was for being able to hold an omega like Yuuri in his arms. 

But as much as he wanted to stay awake in case someone entered the room, Yuri was out and asleep next to the omega within an hour.

* * *

Mari closed the door on her brother and Yuri. They were sleeping soundly together and although Mari never made empty promises, she couldn't bring herself to enforce the vow that she had made to Yuri in order to keep him away for the duration of Yuuri's heat:  _If I catch you here before I call you and tell you that it is okay to come over, I will throw you out and shave your head._

Mari chuckled at the reminder of her promise. 

No, she couldn't disturb the two boys curled up together, especially when it made her little brother so happy when Yuri was around him. Mari retreated down the hallway, deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone if she refrained from telling Phichit that Yuuri's heat was over until tomorrow.

_Hurry up already Yuri, or you might lose Yuuri again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh shit Phichit better step up his game if he wants Yuuri
> 
> I write better when I read your comments because they just make me so unbelievably happy. Seriously, I wasn't joking when I said that comments and kudos fuel me--this chapter alone was just written after reading all of the comments over again.
> 
> I live for your feedback! Even if it is negative, I love comments!
> 
> The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT EVERYONE THIS IS WHEN WE ALL SOB WITH HAPPINESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, a day or two late, and I haven't read it over for mistakes, but that is okay because i poured my heart into this particular chapter, and I had to share it with you guys even if it meant letting a few typos go. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and this is not the end, promise!

Phichit took Yuuri out on another date a few days later. It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue. The date itself was also quite lovely. It wasn't fancy or demanding--which Yuuri greatly appreciated. They were in no rush and had no other plans for the day after the two had completed some light shopping, so Phichit had taken Yuuri back to his apartment so they could "pick up something", which was how Yuuri found himself in his current predicament. He was standing near the door, at a loss as to what he should do. Should he sit? Stay standing? Track Phichit down to where he disappeared?

Fortunately, Phichit resurfaced with a backpack and a wide grin before Yuuri could decide.

"You ready to go again?" He asked excitedly. Yuuri could only nod before Phichit laced their fingers and pulled Yuuri outside and down the hall of the apartment complex. They chatted the whole time they were walking, Yuuri asking over and over where they were going.

"Patience, silly!" Phichit would giggle and playfully kiss Yuuri's cheek. 

They passed all sorts of people on their way to wherever they were headed, and all of the strangers smiled warmly at the pair. A group of teenage girls who were bolder than the rest came up and started to complement the omega and alpha, making Yuuri blush.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah, I wish that I am going to find an alpha like that for a mate," a second girl sighed.

The group and Phichit laughed at how Yuuri's cheeks reddened, and soon Yuuri was chuckling with them.

"Ooh he is just so adorable!" The first girl smiled at Yuuri and came a bit closer, but Phichit caught her eye and stepped closer to his boyfriend. Phichit bid them farewell and got the two of them out of that situation as fast as he could. When Yuuri scanned the alpha's face, he could see that Phichit was starting to get jealous even though they had left the girls behind. He would raise both of their joined hands and kiss Yuuri's knuckles when another alpha passed by, or even a particularly strong-scented beta.

"Are you okay, Phichit-kun?" Yuuri asked softly. Phichit had been spending that past day or two that Yuuri was recovering from his heat with the omega, and the two had grown close and developed a very strong friendship.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I just....didn't like how that girl looked at you, that's all."

Yuuri hummed and squeezed Phichit's hand in support. He understood. Maybe not with Phichit directly, but he had felt the same when he saw someone look twice at a certain blond. They walked in a comfortable silence, Phichit tracing circles on the back of Yuuri's hand with his thumb before Phichit broke into a genuine smile that erased all of his previous strands of jealously. 

Phichit released Yuuri's hand and turned to the omega before pulling out a blindfold and fastening it around Yuuri's head, ignoring his protests.

"Phichit? Why do I need this?"

"Yuuri just go with it."

"But why?

Phichit didn't answer. Instead Yuuri heard the sound of a zipper opening and the rustle of a bag before a pair of bulky headphones were slipped over his head on on his ears, effectively cutting off 98% of any sound that reached the omega's ears. Phichit lifted one side of the headphones and whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"It's for the surprise; just go with it. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to give you the backpack, climb on my back." 

Still confused, Yuuri let the Thai man slip the pack onto his shoulders and guide him onto the other's back, putting both of his hands around Phichit's neck and his legs around the alpha's waist so Phichit was giving Yuuri a piggy-back ride. Phichit's hands were under Yuuri's thighs, but like the gentleman he was, he didn't grope. They walked for a while, nothing more than Yuuri's breathing being heard by the Japanese man due to the headphones. It was calming, to say the least, to just feel Phichit's body heat from where it seeped into Yuuri bones due to their position and feel the gentle rocking motion from Phichit walking. Yuuri relaxed and leaned his head down against the alpha's shoulder, suddenly sleepy.

Yuuri was in the middle of drifting off when Phichit stopped and gently caressed Yuuri's thighs. Keeping one hand firmly holding Yuuri, the other slipped the omega's shoes and socks off and peeled the headphones away. Yuuri was greeted by a large and thunderous rushing sound, like a thousand horses' hooves against the ground.  _What on Earth is that?_

"Yuuri-kun? Yuuri we're here." Phichit said softly, but because of their proximity, Yuuri heard the other man.

"Where are we?"

Wordlessly, Phichit gently set the puzzled omega down onto an incredibly soft surface. When he sank a little into the ground, Yuuri yelped. The Thai man steadied him and with a flourish the cloth covering his eyes came away. Yuuri blinked and then laughed as the answer became so clear--they were at the shores of Hasetsu! The beach was empty of other people and the waves crashed regally against the cool sand. He should have known sooner! 

Phichit laughed and kissed Yuuri's hand before slinging down the backpack and unzipping it. Yuuri watched as within a matter of minutes Phichit was able to set up a complete picnic on the beach. Phichit smiled and pulled Yuuri down with him on the blanket. The picnic was....nice. It was casual and friendly, and besides Phichit being more interested in feeding Yuuri than himself, it wasn't all that romantic--which Yuuri appreciated.

Yuuri knew that he needed to find a solution to his predicament and fast. The longer that Yuuri stayed in a courting relationship with Phichit, the more of a chance that Yuuri could lose the blond alpha. Not to mention that it would only hurt Phichit the longer that Yuuri let the relationship continue, and Phichit didn't deserve any of it. He deserved an omega or beta that could love him like he needed.

Yuuri was yanked out of his thoughts by Phichit speaking.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?"

The question caught the omega by surprise, mainly because Yuuri was happy. He had his family and friends. He had his health and a home and frankly, it was nearly all that he needed. Could Yuuri be happier? Yes, but that would only happen if he started to court Yuri. Yuuri met Phichit's warm brown eyes, and it made his heart ache, knowing that Phichit cared for him so deeply, but Yuuri's heart was stolen by a certain blond.

"Yes. Yes, I am happy."

Phichit smiled and cupped Yuuri's cheek, slowly pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

"Good. Because I only want you to be happy."

Phichit stood up and flashed Yuuri a mischievous grin before shedding his shirt.

"P-Phichit!" Yuuri sputtered, blushing like any omega that suddenly had their eyes on a semi-naked alpha.

"What? I want to go for a swim."

"Then why are you stripping?"

"I forgot my bathing suit."

"So you are going in your underwear?!"

"Yes, and I'd like you to join me." Phichit stated calmly as he dropped his pants, standing in front of Yuuri in only his briefs. Reaching down, the Thai man hauled Yuuri off the blanket and managed to coax Yuuri out of his shirt and eventually his jeans too. Grinning like a madman, Phichit laced their fingers and ran into the ocean, pulling Yuuri with him. The water was a bit cold in the beginning, but the chill dissipated quickly and left only the bubbles created by the crashing waves.

Before Yuuri knew what was happening, Phichit snacked his arm and shouted, "Tag!" Something about that one word made Yuuri throw all of his inhibitions out the window. The omega laughed and surged forward after the alpha, laughing. They went back and forth like that for a while, but ended up just plain chasing each other. They few times that Phichit caught up to Yuuri, the Thai man would hoist Yuuri up and throw him into the water. Nearly an hour later, Phichit held his hands up in defeat.

"Truce. You are too fast in the water."

Yuuri laughed as Phichit made his way over. When Phichit got close, he grinned. Yuuri opened his mouth to suggest getting back to the beach when Phichit closed the distance and fitted his lips to Yuuri's. The touch wasn't anything like when Yuri kissed him. It wasn't like being hit with a bolt of lightning. Yuuri's heart didn't speed up with the desire to press himself to Phichit, to melt in his embrace. No, it was nothing like Yuri's kisses. Yuri's kisses were like balm to his soul; an explosion of feeling and love that made Yuuri want to cry with happiness. No, this kiss he shared with Phichit felt almost....wrong. Like he was cheating on the blond alpha. Which was stupid because Yuuri was courting Phichit, their kisses were not supposed to be  _wrong._

Even with Yuuri a ball of nerves and emotions, even with the omega not wanting any part of the intimate gesture, he could not deny that Phichit was and excellent kisser. Really, the sheer way that the alpha moved his lips was like an exotic dance. If Yuuri's stiffened posture and the tension that was in his bones irritated Phichit, he didn't let it show. Only moved his mouth against Yuuri's, cupping the omega's face. It was not a long kiss. Only about half a minute later Phichit let Yuuri go before meeting Yuuri's eyes and smiling.

Yuuri was sure that his heart was being stepped on.

How could he do this? How could he keep this charade up any longer? The answer was simple. He couldn't. Yuuri couldn't do this to Phichit. No, he knew that while prolonging the inevitable may be sparing Phichit's feelings for now, the longer Yuuri waited the even more hurtful it will be later. Not to mention that this was hurting Yuri terribly too.

"Phichit-"

"Tag, Yuuri you're it!" Phichit yelled and raced away, laughing and splashing water everywhere.

As Yuuri stared after the Thai man, it took him a moment to snap into attention. Later. Yuuri would let Phichit have this day with him before he broke the news. Bringing a smile to his face, Yuuri ran after the childish alpha, one hand extended to try to catch him.

* * *

Yuri was at the onsen, which wasn't abnormal. What  _was_ different was that Yuuri wasn't there. 

He was also working.

Yuri had shown up a little past noon, and was immediately cornered by Mari telling him that her brother wasn't there. When Yuri had tried to explain that he wasn't there for Yuuri, but to talk with his parents, Mari narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She proclaimed that because on the lunch rush, her parents were busy, so he could help out while he was waiting.

Which was how Yuri found himself in his present predicament. He was sweeping the floor with a broom and about three seconds short of throttling a middle-aged man. The man had been complaining at Yuri being in the way and distracting him for the past fifteen minutes and frankly, Yuri wasn't sure how much longer he could he civil.

"Do you have to do this now? I am trying to enjoy my food."

Yuri nearly snapped the broom handle in two.

"Listen here you little-"

"Yuri! Get back here! Now!" Mari called from the kitchen. Giving the man one last venomous look, Yuri slinked away, fuming. When he entered the kitchen, he snapped a "What?" and positively  _glared_ at Yuuri's older sister who seemed unfazed.

"Wipe that look off of your face, Yuri. My parents can speak to you now. They could have actually for a while now, but I didn't want to take you from your quality time with the customers." Mari snickered.

Any other day, Yuri would have smacked her upside the head with his broom, and then went back out to smack the irritable man. However, he wanted to stay on the Katsuki's good side, and hitting their daughter would most likely not achieve his goal. Grumbling, Yuri made his way to the back room, where he found Yuuri's parents sitting happily at a table, wide smiles on their faces. Yuri couldn't help but slowly feel his anger fade bit by bit. No one could  _not_ be joyful while around Yuuri's smiling parents, it was just simply impossible.

"Yuri! How are you? Mari said that you wanted to talk to us?" Hiroko started after giving Yuri a hug.

 Yuri nodded before sitting down. He took a deep breath to calm himself. No matter what happened, he could not say this the wrong way, and he  **could not** get angry. He spoke slowly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your son, Yuuri. The truth is, I love him. Now, I don't mean that lightly. It started out as a crush when we were children, but before I knew it, my feelings grew and grew and grew until I wasn't sure anymore where they stopped. I found myself infatuated with him, possessive even. It took time and patience, but as I matured, I was able to pull apart my feelings until I distinguished them as love. Pure love that seemed to capture me completely."

Yuri took a deep breath and stared at his clasped hands on the table. He had to finish this.

"When I presented, I was elated. I started to push myself closer to Yuuri, but then Viktor came. When they courted, I wasn't happy about it because I knew that it would end badly. Viktor is a selfish person when you peel back his layers, and I knew that with his values and non-existent morals he would not be able to treat Yuuri that way that he should have. The way that Yuuri deserved."

Yuri could hear the anger in his own voice. Calm down, calm down. 

"It nearly broke me to see Yuuri so hurt and devastated after he found Viktor cheating, and even if I was happy that I would never have to worry about Viktor anymore, I tried my best to shower Yuuri with love and support. I didn't push the borders unless I got a clear sign for Yuuri, and even then, I was sure to put him first."

Yuri was shocked to hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"The day that Phichit met Yuuri, Yuuri and I kissed at the ice rink. I asked to court him, but then he told me about Phichit. He was crying, and I thought that it was because he felt bad. When I tried to comfort him, he told me that he had tried all morning to think of a way to get out of it."

His cheeks were wet. Reaching up, Yuri found himself crying. Oh....when had that happened?

"I want your blessing to court Yuuri. I know that he is in a relationship with another at this moment in time, but I want to be ready if it doesn't work. I want to be able to court him. Please....I don't want to lose him again if I get another chance." 

Yuri looked up from his hands and Yuuri parents were still smiling at him, but it was laced with sadness and pity. Hiroko stood and enveloped Yuri in a hug before wiping away his tears.

"Yuri Plisetsky, if you get the chance, you have our blessing to court our son. I don't think I could be happier with anyone else."

* * *

Phichit stared down at the sleeping omega in his arms. They were still on the beach, the sun setting and painting the sky all sorts of reds and purples and blues, and laying on the blanket to dry off in the remaining rays of sun. Yuuri ended up falling asleep curled against Phichit's side, a peaceful expression on his face, and frankly, Phichit was enjoying every minute of the contact, even if he could feel his arm falling asleep.

The Thai man turned his attention to the sky and threaded one hand through the soft locks of Yuuri's hair. He sighed before turning to face the omega.

Yuuri was beautiful inside and out. There was no denying it. There was also no denying the fact that while Yuuri cared for him, Yuuri loved Yuri. It was obvious from the way that he smiled at the other alpha, how he looked at him with so much love. And it wasn't unrequited. Yuri loved the omega just the same--maybe even more--and Phichit knew deep in his heart that Yuri would do anything for Yuuri.

Saying that it broke his heart was an understatement. 

Phichit knew that he cared deeply for the omega, but he also knew that he did not share the life long connection that Yuuri and Yuri had. And while he could see in the beginning that the two loved each other, Phichit had hoped that he could keep Yuuri long enough to not only farm and grow his affections, but he had hoped that Yuuri could love Phichit like he did the other alpha. Alas, life did not listen to the wants of man.

Phichit recalled something that his grandmother liked to say. That sometimes, you had to let people you cared for go in order for them to flourish, even if it hurt yourself. 

At the time, Phichit didn't understand what she was saying and thought that it was stupid. If you cared for someone, why would you push them away? Wouldn't you want to keep them close? But as Phichit laid on the blanket, taking deep whiffs of Yuuri's scent and basking in the softness of the omega, he finally understood. 

Smiling softly, Phichit shook Yuuri gently awake.

"Yuuri? Wake up I need to talk to you."

Yuuri blinked slowly awake, rubbing his eyes and groaning before allowing Phichit to help him into a sitting position. Phichit brushed the hair out of Yuuri's eyes and smiled as warmly as he could without showing the pain in his heart.

"Yuuri, I am letting you go."

Those six words quickly woke Yuuri up. He blinked, at first shocked, and then confused.

"Phichit, are you breaking up with me?"

In a different circumstance, Yuuri might have laughed at his choice of words. It sounded so cliche. But he was puzzled and suddenly felt very insecure, even though he had been thinking of dropping the courting relationship earlier. Phichit let out a chuckle and cupped Yuuri's cheek.

"Yuuri, I know that you care for me, but as a friend, not a lover. I know that you love Yuri, and that is okay. I respect your choices. I only want you to be happy, and I know that Yuri can make you even more happy than I ever can."

Yuuri only stared. Was this happening? He felt a lightness in his chest. Hope.

"Go on, find Yuri. Tell him. Kiss him. Be with him. Please, be happy."

At first, Yuuri only stared in disbelief.

_What the he-_

"Yuuri," Phichit said with a small melancholy smile, "I know you want to. Go."

With that last word, Yuuri unfroze. He sprang up and started to move away, but then stopped, turned, and ran back to Phichit. Yuuri tackled Phichit in a fierce hug, squeezing the life out of the alpha. Phichit hugged him back.

"Thank you, Phichit." Yuuri whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He would have to sort those out later though. Right now, he needed to find Yuri. They disentangled and with Phichit's urging, Yuuri took off, sprinting in the direction of Yuri's apartment, his heart beating at the speed of light.

* * *

Yuri relaxed on his couch, phone in hand, scrolling through Instagram, bored out of his mind. He had planned on meeting up with Yuuri after he got home with Phichit, so he could show the omega what he had been working on with Yuuko, but after Yuuri didn't show when the dinner rush at the onsen rolled around, Yuri retreated back to his apartment.

He was relatively happy, at least. Yuri had gotten Yuuri's parent's blessing, he just needed to use it. But that was the problem. He couldn't use it, not with Phichit still courting Yuuri.

A loud, obnoxious knock on his apartment door tore Yuri from his thoughts. When the sound didn't stop and just increased in volume, Yuri growled and rolled off the sofa, before stomping to the door and swinging it open, a barrage of insults on his tongue. However, he never got to use them. As soon as Yuri unlocked the door and started to swing it open, a figure practically flew through and crushed Yuri with such a hard and sudden hug, Yuri nearly went down.

It was Yuuri.

"Y-Yuuri? Are you okay?"

Yuuri didn't answer, only surged up and pressed his lips desperately against Yuri's. The blond would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. At first, all rational thought disappeared and Yuri only wrapped his arms tighter around the man that he loved, taking over the kiss. But then, as his brain caught up to the events that had unfolded, Yuri reluctantly pulled away. Although, Yuuri's small whine at the separation filled him with viscous pleasure.

"Yuuri," he whispered gently, carding a hand through the omega's hair, "what happened? I thought you said that since you were courting Phichit-"

Yuuri hook his head violently before interrupting Yuri.

"No! Stop thinking about Phichit. Yuri, ask me again."

"What?"

"Your question from the ice rink. Ask me again."

What was his....?

Oh.

**OH.**

Yuri blinked. Was this.....? Should he.....?

_Fuck it._

Yuri leaned down so he was eye level with Yuuri, their embrace never ceasing. 

"Yuuri, be mine."

"Yes." Yuuri breathed and connected their lips again before Yuri could react. "Yes, yes, yes. As many times you want me to say it, yes. Phichit and I are done. He let me go." Yuuri said in between kisses. The change those words had on Yuri was instantaneous. Yuri immediately pressed himself closer to the omega in his arms, his inhibitions gone, and only focused on kissing the life out of Yuuri.

Phichit was.....gone? They had broken up? Yuri wanted to cry he was so relieved. Yuri moved them to the couch, where he sat with Yuuri on his lap.

Wait....

Not just Yuuri, anymore.

 _His_ Yuuri.

Smiling to himself, Yuri broke the kiss to nibble at the scent gland on Yuuri's neck. He would not mark him today. No, they would wait for that not matter how desperately Yuri wanted to do it now. To claim this sweet omega so no one else could ever hurt him again. Yuri growled and bit a hickey into Yuuri's neck--it would have to do for now. After making sure that the mark would not fade for a few days, Yuri let up and kissed Yuuri again, this time slow and loving.

They were both shaking.

When they parted, Yuri rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Yuuri. So so much." Yuri whispered soft enough so only the omega heard him.

Yuuri kissed Yuri's lips again in a small, short kiss before repeating the blond's words.

"I love you too, Yuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing from writing fluffy chapter*
> 
> Okay, I need to know if you guys want me to put smut in here. Like, it's not mandatory, I can tell the story without writing all of the steamy stuff, but I can easily incorporate it too. Idk tell me what you guys want. (don't worry it will be after the courting, I just need to know how to structure my story going forward
> 
> Your comments give me life <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please excuse me this is going to be senseless fluff with like no plot. I know normally I try to write meaningful character development in chapters, but I think you guys have waited long enough for some happiness, so here you go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh what you guys have commented i swear I cried when I read some of these you people have ruined me. I had no idea how much people would enjoy this and i swear i am already crying again I don't deserve you guys  
> (;~;)/

Yuri blinked his eyes open only to wince at the bright sunlight filtering through the blinds in his bedroom. Yuri groaned at the loss of sleep and rolled to his side, one hand on his face. He nearly jumped off the bed when he rolled into another human being. Yelping, Yuri scooted away, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before getting a good look at the figure sound asleep on his bed.

They were smaller than he was, with a warmer skin tone and a shock of night-black hair. Wait....

Yuri widened his eyes as memories flooded his head.

Yuuri banging on his door....their kiss....

"Holy shit," Yuri whispered, "It was  _real?"_

He ran a hand through his messy hair and felt his face reflexively curl into a smile while thinking about Yuuri.

Yuuri stirred on the bed and Yuri was quick to return to his senses, sinking back down to envelope the smaller man in a tight embrace so he was spooning Yuuri's back. Yuuri quieted in his sleep almost instantly, snuggling back against the alpha. Yuri felt giddy. He could do this as much as he wants from now on. Kiss those soft lips, run his hands through the shorter locks of hair. Yuri beamed down at the sleeping man and leaned down in a rush to press his lips against Yuuri's neck.

Yuri could  _feel_ Yuuri's scent surround him and Yuri loved it. He kissed whatever skin he could find exposed, but was sure to do it gently as to not wake up his Yuuri. Yuri dragged his hands up and down Yuuri's arms at a snail's pace and started to work on the omega's jaw with his mouth. It wasn't sexual in any manner. No, it was done with love and patience and kindness.

Yuri tangled their legs and giggled to himself when Yuuri huffed in his sleep.

Wait, he was  _giggling?_

What happened to the fierce alpha that could scare with a glance? Looking down at Yuuri, the blond found himself not caring. He felt as light as a feather, like he would float away on happiness.

_Could this be that damn cloud nine everyone talks about?_

Yuuri sneezed.

It was the kind of sneeze that shook your whole body and left you blindsided and a little out of it for the next few seconds until your brain caught up to what was happening. It also so happened to be forceful enough to shake Yuuri awake. The alpha cooed down at the omega in his arms who blearily opened his eyes and rubbed at them with a pout on his face. 

_Holy fuck I think my heart just seized._

Yuuri mewled and buried his head in Yuri's chest.

"Yuri it's too bright." he whined.

Snapping out of his stupor, Yuri moved to get up off the bed but was stopped by two clingy arms around his waist.

"Yuuri? What are you doing?"

"What are  _you_ doing?"

"Closing the blinds? You said that it was too bright?"

"I don't care enough to let go of you."

Yuri felt the blush all the way to his toes. He blinked down at Yuuri again, feeling that same sense of awe that had already captured him twice and it was barely ten o'clock in the morning.  _I am so fucked,_ Yuri thought as he laid back down next to Yuuri, who only tightened his grip and proceeded to rest his head on the blond's chest. They curled against each other and settled into a comfortable silence that gave Yuri so many warm and fuzzy feelings inside, he was seriously wondering how Yuuri managed to do this to him: reduce the alpha to a blushing, unsure mess.

Yuri was just beginning to drift off when his stomach rumbled and he became aware of the fact that he had yet to have breakfast. Yuuri laughed, and this time when Yuri blushed, it was from his embarrassment.

"Shut up." He mumbled, but it had no hurtful intention and Yuuri could tell, especially with the smile he spied tugging at the blond's lips.

"No, silly, it's cute."

"I'm not cute."

Yuuri laughed again, this time tilting his head up and silencing Yuri with a kiss. It was a small one, and while it lasted for only a count of five, Yuri found himself smiling into it and tickling Yuuri's sides, not entirely sure what possessed him to do so. Yuuri squeaked and jumped off the bed in a rush, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Yuri smirked and swung his legs up off the bed.

"That's what you get for calling me cute."

"Well you  _were."_

Raising an eyebrow, Yuri took one half step towards Yuuri, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss that Yuri was sure to make as slow and sexual as possible. Letting go, Yuri grinned mischievously and pulled away from a deeply blushing Yuuri, headed towards the kitchen area of his apartment. Yuri, who was counting the seconds that it took for Yuuri to join him, got up to 47 before a still red-faced omega appeared at his side.

"I am not much of a cook, but I can offer you a store-bought cinnamon bun." Yuri held up the box of cinnamon buns with a sheepish look on his face, which only made Yuuri laugh again.

"Yuri, it's okay, I  _can_ cook."

Yuri had tried to help the omega with breakfast, but when he almost spilled the flour, Yuuri kicked him out, which Yuri was fine with. He really only knew how to make a few dishes, and most of those were from all of the "cooking lessons" Yuuri had given him a while back. Instead, Yuri got to watch his adorable katsudon bustle around the kitchen.

Yuuri was in the only apron that Yuri owned, even if it was a little big on him. Yuri watched as Yuuri happily cracked a few eggs into a bowl of something-or-other in his hands. The omega reached over and turned on the stove before pouring some of the contents of the bowl onto a pan. The blond smiled when it finally dawned on him what his Yuuri was making, getting up to fetch the butter, syrup, plates, and the appropriate silverware. Yuri stayed out of Yuuri's way then whole time--even when he went to pour the orange juice. 

Yuri set the table and sat back down to watch and listen as the omega flipped the contents on the pan, humming. Within a few minutes, Yuuri sat himself down next to the blond alpha two steaming plates of pancakes in his hands. Yuri thanked him, and dressed his breakfast in massive amounts of butter and syrup before digging in. They wolfed down the pancakes, not realizing just how hungry they were until they had started to eat. Before long, they were both finished, empty plates and cups in front of them. Yuri stood and stretched before taking the plates and dropping them, the glasses, and utensils into the sink. Yuri started to wash the dishes and Yuuri came to dry them after taking the apron off.

They worked as a team for the first half of the dishes, before things digressed rapidly. 

Yuri blew soap at Yuuri, who stared cross-eyed down at the clump of bubbled that had landed on his nose. They audibly popped at the same time that Yuuri reached in the sink and flicked a tiny amount of water at the blond. Within the span of a few minutes, the two drenched themselves and got quite a large amount of water on the floor, but it went unnoticed for Yuuri and Yuri were too busy laughing and smiling wider than before. It was only when Yuri nearly slipped did they stop, grins still on their faces and breaths a bit heavy.

Yuuri started to laugh again, but with a groan, Yuri draped himself over the omega. Yuuri's eyes went wide and he sat down with an  _oof_ on the floor. Yuri merely rearranged himself on Yuuri's lap and snuggled closer.

"Yuri?"

"Body heat." Yuri answered simply.

When Yuri answered him with those two words, Yuuri became painfully aware of the fact that it was freezing in the kitchen when one was soaked to the bone with wet hair and dripping clothing. A shiver ran through his body and he merely curled himself around Yuri. They stayed like that for a few moments before Yuri stood and helped Yuuri up. The blond laced their fingers and led Yuuri down the hall and back to the bedroom. Yuri handed Yuuri a set of dry clothing and steered them both in the direction of the bathroom, which Yuri guided him into and followed.

"Make sure the water is hot, or it won't help you feel better"

Yuri turned and opened the small door that was in the bathroom to reveal a tiny closet where there was towels. Yuri took out two and handed one to a now blushing Yuuri, keeping the other as he made his way out.

"Yuri?" he asked, an unspoken question in the word. Yuri grinned when he caught Yuuri's meaning, stopping at the door out of the bathroom and looking back on the omega.

"It hasn't even been a full day; I'm not going to share a shower with you now. Take as long as you want to get warmed up." 

Yuri disappeared with one final playful smirk and left Yuuri standing in the middle of the bathroom, feeling a bit foolish and embarrassed. Of  _course_ that's not what Yuri meant by getting out a spare towel for himself. He probably just wanted to dry himself off while he waited for Yuuri to finish. Yuuri shook his head when the door closed and stripped himself of his wet garments, leaving them in the sink. Yuuri rushed to the tub and turned on the shower onto full blast to keep from freezing. He sighed in happiness and leaned against the tile when the soothing heat hit his skin.

While Yuuri showered, Yuri returned to the kitchen to access the damage. It wasn't as bad as he had previously thought, and he easily mopped the water from the floor with the help of the towel he had taken from the bathroom closet and finished the few remaining dishes from the meal that the two had shared. Yuri easily recalled just how adorable Yuuri looked in the apron and smiled to himself.

_He's mine._

That thought had been circling through his head since he found the omega in his bed this morning and yesterday finally caught up to him. It was strange to say the least. Yuri had dreamed about this moment for so long that he was now starting to fully grasp at it's importance. Yuuri was his. No one could hurt him, and Yuri wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Yuri could take him out on dates and wake up with that smaller body curled around his. He was so-

_What if I fuck this up?_

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks and Yuri's breath caught in his throat.

_What if I push too hard or take him somewhere he doesn't like? What if I mess up and he leaves me?_

Yuri leaned up against the counter and put a hand on his face. The thought of Yuuri leaving him physically hurt, like a knife in the back. Worse, the thought that  _he_ could be the one that would drive the sweet black-haired man away. Yuri shook his head and tried to convince himself to be reasonable.

He had finally realized that he was being stupid in two ways. He and Yuuri had known each other for years, there wasn't much that Yuri didn't know about the Japanese man. And Yuuri wouldn't be shallow enough to leave him if they went on a date that wasn't desirable. If Yuri pushed too hard, maybe. But then again, Yuri knew how to play by Yuuri's boundaries, and Viktor had pushed too hard on the second  _week_ and gotten away with it.

_Stop thinking like that or you will fuck this up._

The second way, was the fact that Yuri was standing in the middle of the kitchen in soaking wet clothes and not bothering to do anything about it. Hugging his hands to his sides, Yuri trudged back to his bedroom and grabbed at a set of clothing for himself.

 "Yuri?"

Yuri's first thought when he turned around? 

_Holy hot damn._

Yuuri was standing in the doorway in Yuri's stripped shirt and a pair of his black skinny jeans, hair still a bit damp and ruffled from being towel dried. The jeans that Yuuri was wearing normally were relatively form-fitting on Yuri himself, but on the shorter man, they bagged in all of the right places, accentuating the curve of his ass. Yuuri had the sleeves of the shirt pushed up to his elbows and in one hand was the wet clothing that he had been wearing, the other hand pushed up in his unruly hair. Yuuri smiled at the alpha and bit his bottom lip.

_Holy fuck._

Yuuri noticed the appreciating gaze that Yuri was shamelessly throwing in his direction, and being as modest as he was, blushed deeply and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh, thanks for letting me go first. You can get in now." Yuuri nearly tripped up on a few of the words due to his self-consciousness, but Yuri didn't notice.

Yuri blinked himself out of his stupor and rushed back to the bathroom, mumbling a "Y-yeah no p-problem.", completely taken back by the mere appearance of the one and only Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri closed the bathroom door behind him and slumped against it, finally letting the last remainder of his cool go. Yuri ran a hand through his hair.

_Yuuri is way to sexy for his own good. He doesn't even try and look what he does to me._

Yuri felt his spine straighten as a sudden thought crossed his mind and instantly a thousand scenarios flashed in his head.

_Fuck what if he was trying?_

Yuri groaned and pushed his fists against his eyes, halfheartedly trying to block out what he was thinking about. When he realized that it would do no good, Yuri grudgingly stripped and entered the shower. He would have to take a cold shower today.

* * *

The rest of the day, the newly courting couple found themselves cuddled up together, watching movies and eating junk food on the couch. Before they had sat down, Yuri had thrown his and Yuuri's wet clothes in the dryer, but when it stopped and beeped to signal that the clothing was clean, he decided against fishing them out in favor for keeping Yuuri in his lap as long as possible. Oh, and for the fact that he wanted to keep Yuuri in his clothing. Yuri had selfishly chosen nearly instantly on making sure that Yuuri would wear his shirts and pants as frequently as possible once he had seen Yuuri emerge from the bathroom earlier.

No one disturbed them, and not once did either of them think about anything but the moment that they were sharing. For one day since before he could remember, Yuuri didn't experience any anxiety in a single day, and Yuri found himself equally surprised when he found a day without worrying if Yuuri was okay where ever he was. It was a change that they both welcomed with open arms.

Later in the evening, they both fell asleep on the couch while watching a comedy that came on one of Yuri's favorite channels. They were like that for a while, before Yuri woke up and blearily realized that they had yet again failed to make it to a bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned before shifting the weight still in his lap. Yuri stood with the omega in his arms, carrying the Japanese man to the bedroom and placing him on the sheets.

Yuuri never stirred.

Yuri shimmied Yuuri out of the borrowed jeans and slipped a pair of sweatpants over his legs, Yuri keeping his eyes closed to protect the omega's modesty. After, Yuri changed into his own set of pajamas--really nothing more than an old t-shirt and sweatpants--and slipped under the covers with Yuuri. The blond smiled at the out-cold man he was spooning and buried is nose in the junction of Yuuri's neck and shoulder. Yuuri smelled like a mixture of his normal floral scent and a bit like the alpha, but the two different smells seemed to blend together perfectly in Yuri's nose and he decided that Yuuri needed to smell like the both of them more. 

Smiling happily to himself, Yuri snuggled up to the omega in his arms and kissed his cheek before settling down and slowly falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really just me writing fluff, so I hope you guys don't mind! I know I probably say this a lot, but your comments fuel me, and I will tell you, what you guys wrote to me about the last chapter purified my soul. Seriously. I don't deserve readers as good as you guys.
> 
> Anyways! Everyone thank LittleFoxx for giving me a great idea on what to do about the smut! I have decided that I will split the chapters when the smut eventually arrives, with each chapter clearly marked so readers that don't want to read the steamy stuff don't have to! 
> 
> Last thing: I am open for date ideas for these two boys if any of you guys have any good ideas!
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry but this is not an update.

My cousin, whom I was very close to, died a few days ago in a car crash, and I really haven't been able to accomplish much, so the next update may be next week. Idk I have a lot of the next chapter already written, so maybe I can power though it this weekend.

Anyways, again, I am so so so sorry, the next chapter may still be a few days away. I hope you guys understand and can wait a little longer so I can pull my teenage girl self together again. It shouldn't be more than a few days, hope you stick around and continue reading,

-realityfallsapart


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. 
> 
> Thank you all for being super understanding with me taking a break for a few days, and what you all said was so sweet, thank you all. I am so so so unbelievably sorry if this is a load of crap (which it probs is because of my still some-what-messed-up emotions)
> 
> Okay, getting away from the morbid side, let me be sappy for a second because I need to be for my own sake. I love all of your comments and hearing what you guys like about my work, but I have to thank Corpus_Callosum, ayaMASO, jessnikiforov, and RavenHowl as personally as I can for being particularly supportive and amazing and going out of their way to comment on my chapters (sorry I meant to thank you guys sooner)
> 
> Okay, I'm done being a sap. Everyone thank jessnikiforov and Dwale for the date ideas in this chapter
> 
> (most of this is going to be fluff, but I need lots of fluff for my heart right now)

Yuri was sure that his brain was going to short circuit from the mental strain that he was putting himself through. It was stupid really, why he was stressing. The new stressor he was having with the courting relationship with Yuuri (Yuri was having trouble _not_ overthinking everything right now) was that their one month anniversary was tomorrow and he had no idea what to do. Granted, the blond knew that Yuuri wasn't the one for those monthly anniversary dates that some couples did these days--he was really more than happy to cuddle with his alpha on the couch.

Yuri was only stressing about the small anniversary because he wanted to make Yuuri happy. He wanted to see his adorable little katsudon's cheeks flush and a wide smile break out across his features. Yuri wanted Yuuri to laugh and let go of all of his inhibitions for a few moments, letting Yuri take care of him. Yuri wanted to give his omega everything that his heart desired like a proper alpha; like how Yuuri should be treated. 

The alpha seemed to be stuck in this constant state of  _what if_ the whole month, somehow managing to hide it from Yuuri. The omega didn't need to be worrying about him. 

Most of his desperation was caused by his second gender. Because of biology, the alpha in Yuri had been screaming for the blond to positively  _worship_ the the omega, proving that he could be a worthy mate and care for the other man and support him as a mate, and later their children. The logical side of Yuri knew that it was ridiculous to be thinking about him proving himself (since "being worthy" hadn't been relevant in the past few centuries and Yuuri already knew that Yuri was prepared to lay his life down for the other) and he and Yuuri conceiving (due to the fact that they weren't even properly _mated_ yet, not to mention that they were too young) but biology had officially taken over most of his thinking since that fateful night. So due to his secondary gender and worries, Yuri was stressed. Greatly.

Which was how Yuri found himself pacing the living room of his apartment, a hand furiously running itself through his hair while Yuuri was in the shower. He had thought about taking Yuuri to a restaurant, but then immediately discarded the ludicrous idea. Yuuri wasn't one for fancy things and preferred to stay somewhere simple and quiet.

But  _what_ could Yuri do?

The blond found himself standing in front of the window, staring at the setting sun, thinking furiously before an idea hit. It was perfect. Simple. Like Yuuri.

 _And just in time too,_ the alpha thought as Yuuri exited the bathroom, a happy smile on his face and his skin practically glowing. Yuri felt such a surge of strong emotion surge through him as his eyes met the other's, he wasn't sure how to classify it. It was like the omega was seared into his very soul at times, and even if that sounded a bit drastic, it almost felt like not enough for the black-haired man that he was courting. Yuuri could do anything and Yuri would still love him just as much. He could tell the latter to jump off a bridge and Yuri would do so gladly if it would make Yuuri happier.

It almost scared Yuri how deep his feelings ran for the omega.

But as he stood with a (most likely) dumb smile on his face, Yuri found himself not caring at all. Yuuri was wearing one of the alpha's shirts again, but his own jeans, so Yuri considered it a half victory. The smaller man smiled when he noticed the stare and walked over to give Yuri a peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong? You look like how you used to back in high school during math tests--a bit lost."

Yuri started at the reminder of their high school years together. Ah, those were the days. Before Viktor and Phichit came along. Back when it was just Yuuri and Yuri, no one else invading on their time together. A wave of not-so-old memories washed over the alpha. He and Yuuri in Tech Ed creating palm-sized race cars, Yuri "accidentally" setting the meanest girl in school hair in fire in chemistry (she deserved it), the food fight at the end of Junior year, and many more.

But one memory hit Yuri like a truck. 

It had happened the night of Yuuri's prom, and Yuuri was torn on whether or not to go. The male beta that had asked Yuri's katsudon at the last minute would be there in an hour, and both Yuri's were at the onsen in the omega's room.

_"Yuri? What should I do? Should I go?"_

_Yuri frowned inwardly, still clinging to the deep jealously that had rooted in him after Yuuri had texted him the news, along with a sense of near hatred for the beta that tried to steal **his** Yuuri. Not that he expressed his opinions, that is._

_"Do you even know this guy?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring at the Japanese man in the eye. Yuuri might have been eighteen and Yuri himself sixteen, but the blond was growing taller very quickly, easily the same height as his best friend. Yuuri sighed and fell back onto his bed._

_"Yes, no, I don't know. We have history together and have done a few projects, but other than that, not really."_

_"Do you even want to go to prom? I've known you for years and even if you are a hopeless romantic, I know that you hate formal attire. Do you even have a suit?"_

_"Maybe." Yuuri grumbled and stuck out his tongue. That made Yuri smile. Anyone else that knew the black-haired beauty was keenly aware of the fact that he was shy, and would never suspect that this playful and confident side even existed in the eighteen-year old--but that was because no one else was as close as Yuri was. The blond knew that Yuuri was more comfortable around him--sometimes even more so than his family--and while he silently boasted this fact, he never took advantage. Yuuri was still in control, and Yuri never pushed him too far out of his comfort zone._

_"What are you going to do without me tonight?"_

_The question wasn't an insult or barb, but genuine. The two teens normally spent their nights at the onsen watching movies or roaming around the town, regardless of the fact that they already spent the whole school day together. It had become a tradition that he two shared for years._

_"Just do what feels right."_

It had ended up as Yuuri calling the guy who had asked him to prom and canceling on the pretense that Yuuri did not have a suit to wear (which the guy took very well and said that he wasn't surprised with the little notice he had given) and both Yuri's spent the night on the beach, splashing through the shallowest waves and feeling the cool sand on their feet. Yuri had brought a blanket, and after the sun had set and it was only the moon and stars, they had laid down next to each other on their backs in friendly silence. 

The alpha called back what the cute man had said those two years ago.

_"Promise me things between us won't crumble. Even when we grow older and have kids and get wrinkles and bad joints, promise me that it will still be Yuri and Yuuri."_

Yuri recalled how his teenage self had stilled at the words and his mind immediately jump to where Yuuri had said _kids_ but not mention having them with another mate _._ Yuri remembered how he had internally pictured the two of them, mated with children of their own for the first time, and how he had realized that his affections had grown into much more than a simple crush. They were love. 

Yuri knew that his younger self would revisit that daydream quite often in the next few weeks.

_"I swear it, Yuuri, you won't be able to get rid of me."_

Snapping out of his memories, Yuri finally recognized the tease that Yuuri had thrown at him a second ago and grinned before rushing forward, picking up the omega and spinning him around with a "Hey!". Yuuri giggled and laughed, bringing both of his hands around Yuri's neck and his legs around Yuri's trim waist for stability. The mere sound of Yuuri's voice seemed to inflate the blond's heart tenfold, let alone the feeling of his warm hand on his neck, the proximity of their bodies, or the sparkle in those hazel eyes.

_God I love him so much._

Unable to control himself, Yuri connected their lips in a demanding kiss, closing his eyes and bringing the other as close as he could. Yuuri gasped into the sudden meeting of mouths, which Yuri greatly took advantage of, gently biting at his boyfriend's bottom lip. Yuuri hitched his breath and cupped the side of the alpha's face with a palm, the other hand wound in the soft blond tresses. Yuuri reacted hungrily and in turn, so did Yuri. The kiss deepened rapidly, spinning so close to where Yuri almost lost control, but he managed to stop himself right on the cusp of letting go. Yuri reluctantly pulled his mouth away, not letting Yuuri back on his feet, just releasing the omega's lips and pushing their foreheads together.

Yuri was overwhelmed, to say the least. It took all of his self control to stop, especially when Yuuri felt so wonderful in his arms, how he gazed at Yuri with wide, chocolate eyes and lips that looked so  _damn_ kissable.

_Katsuki Yuuri, you are going to be the death of me._

"Whoa," Yuri breathed, still panting, "I thought we were going to take this slow."

Yuuri laughed gently and nuzzled his nose into Yuri's neck.

"You really aren't making this easy, Yuratchka."

* * *

Yuri tucked another lock of ebony hair behind Yuuri's ear later that night when the other had gone to bed. Yuri smiled fondly before stripping down to just a pair of sweats and lifting the covers before settling down next to the omega. Yuuri stirred as his senses registered a dip in the mattress and the sudden proximity of Yuri's scent, rolling over in his sleep to snuggle up to the blond. Yuri's inner alpha surged with pride at the small action, thinking it as a sign of Yuri being a good mate. After a few seconds, Yuri reigned in his secondary gender and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man, tucking him safely in the blond's embrace.

He glanced mentally over the plan he had made for tomorrow before kissing Yuuri's scent gland and closing his eyes.

Yes, Yuri's alpha may be harder to control these days, and therefore raising his stress level, but if he could spent a few moments every day like this, then it was all more than worth it.

* * *

Yuri stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the towel that Yuuri normally used, smiling at the familiar scent that clung faintly to the material. Yuri dressed himself in a pair of close-fitting jeans and a maroon t-shirt with black sleeves. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned, flipping his wet hair over his shoulder. That was probably the worst thing about long hair--getting it dry again after something like a shower. Yuri hung up the now damp towel and opened the bathroom door, steam from his shower rushing out. Yuri grabbed the pair of sweatpants he had used as pajamas last night from where he dropped them on the floor and walked across the hall to the bedroom.

Yuri stopped at the door frame and felt an impossibly wide grin cover his face. Yuuri was still asleep, curled up where Yuri had laid on the bed, head on the alpha's pillow. Yuuri's face was peaceful and happy, a ghost of a smile on his lips and all his muscles devoid of tension. Eyes closed, a few strands of hair were in front of the Japanese man's face. Yuuri must have subconsciously smelt Yuri enter the room because he stirred and turned his nose towards where Yuri stood, watching. 

_Yuuri stop trying to kill me; my heart can't take much more of you acting so adorable._

Dropping the pair of sweatpants he had in his hand, Yuri made his way to the bed and glanced at the clock. 10:47. As much as Yuri wanted to let his katsudon sleep, Yuuri needed to eat breakfast and if he waited much longer, breakfast would morph into lunch.

"Yuuri? Love, time to wake up." 

The omega on the bed scrunched his features and sleepily shrugged Yuri's hand off of his shoulder.

"Sleep." Yuuri said in a near whisper, already drifting back off.

Yuri came close to shrugging, saying "Alright," and getting back in bed to snuggle with his omega, but he managed to control his wants. 

"Yuuri, come on, we have stuff to do today."

A muffled "No we don't" was shot back at the blond.

"Yes we do, it's a surprise. Come on, if you get up and quick shower, eat something, and get dressed, I'll let you braid my hair before we go out."

A sleepy Yuuri looked up hopefully with a tiny "Really?" and Yuri had to resist the temptation to drown the older man in kisses. Yuri had found out early on in their new relationship that Yuuri loved to play with his long blond hair and ended up letting the omega braid or brush it most nights with how happy it made the Japanese man. Normally, Yuri would be scandalized with the notion of anyone touching his hair, but whenever Yuuri did it Yuri was pleasantly surprised with how much he enjoyed it too.  _Too damn cute._ Settling with one slow kiss to the temple, Yuri smiled down and fondly cupped his cheek.

"Really. Now come on, do you want breakfast first or a shower?"

Yuuri groaned before holding out his arms.

"Shower. Carry me?"

Yuri loved everything about the omega, but one of his favorites were mornings. Yuuri was always clingy and especially about showing affection after he had just woken. Laughing lightly, Yuri scooped up the smaller man, one arm under his knees and the other around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri smiled and threw his arms around Yuri's neck, clinging tightly.

While Yuuri was in the shower, Yuri made him a simple breakfast of toast and jam (a specialty of his) and a glass of orange juice, setting it on the table. Yuri sat and scrolled through his Instagram aimlessly, really just to kill the time before Yuuri resurfaced, which wasn't too long. After a kiss on the lips, Yuuri scarfed down the toast and chugged his drink before hastily gesturing for Yuri to turn around, his mouth still full. 

"Come on, Yuri, I wanna braid your hair!" he whined, and Yuri couldn't stop the grin from the child-like excitement coming from the omega. When Yuri stood, Yuuri gasped, scandalized.

"Don't worry," he said after seeing Yuuri's reaction, "you can still do it, just why don't we sit on the couch where it will be more comfortable." 

Yuuri still may have pouted (ridiculously adorable) but he did agree, abandoning his empty plate and glass before grabbing Yuri's hair brush and following the alpha to the sofa. Yuri felt his omega's deft fingers undo the messy bun that he had thrown it in after his shower and the still damp hair fall to its full length. Yuuri was careful with the brush and when he encountered a tangle Yuuri made sure to ease the strands of hair apart with his fingers to prevent unnecessary pain for the Russian. Yuuri hummed happily and Yuri relaxed as Yuuri split his thick hair into thirds and started to wind them together in a braid. It was pleasant and calmed the alpha's nervousness of how Yuuri would like where he wanted to take him.

_Stop thinking like that, of course he will._

Yuuri's fingers brushing against his back as the Japanese man continued on with the braid brought him back from his thoughts. Yuuri finished the loose braid and tied it with a tie he found on the side table. The omega pressed a kiss to the back of Yuri's neck and wound his arms around the blond's neck before murmuring lovingly into his ear, "Thank you, Yura. I love doing your hair."

Yuri only prayed that Yuuri couldn't feel the intense blush he had from the backwards hug. 

"So, you said that we had things to do today?" 

"Yes, a few things."

"What are they?"

"моя любовь, that's why they call it a 'surprise'."

Yuuri huffed, but Yuri knew that it was in good spirits.

"Fine, but I demand cuddles, effective immediately."

Yuri chuckled, yet again relishing how open and confident Yuuri was in his presence.

"Of course, моя любовь. You know I can't say no to you."

* * *

Yuri grinned at Yuuri's surprised gasp when their destination became obvious. 

"Last time you came here, it didn't end well, so I figured that I would try to fix that."

"Oh thank you so much, Yuri! This is my favorite restaurant!" 

Yuri leaned down and whispered in Yuuri's ear.

"Just try not to pass out this time."

The playful barb was noticed and Yuuri chuckled to himself, squeezing Yuri's hand in his.

"I'll try."

They walked through the door, the tiny bell chiming as the entered and sat at a booth in the corner. Yuri had already looked up the menu on his phone last night, so while Yuuri was deciding, the Russian kept the omega's smaller hand in his and caressed it gently, pressing small kisses to the knuckles and fingertips. Yuuri's face reddened at Yuri's ministrations, but it only encouraged the blond who's lips traveled up to the very edge of the other's sleeve and back down. 

"Yuri?"

"Shhh, let it happen. I'm showing everyone that you are mine."

This only further deepened Yuuri's adorable blush, and Yuri smiled to himself.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Da, I already looked up the menu."

"Really?"

"Yep. Consider this a date."

Yuuri laughed.

"Okay then."

He told Yuri what had caught his eye for lunch and Yuri stood, getting in line for the counter after a lingering kiss on Yuuri's lips and another tease about the other's previous episode here, back when he had been here with Phichit. The lunch rush was happening around them, so it took a little longer than Yuri liken to get their food, but he couldn't really complain because he loved to eat here too and knew that the quality was stunning. Yuri returned to to his boyfriend with the food and a happy smile on his face. They ate in contented silence, sharing their meals and feeding each other bites from their plates. 

Yuri had become one of "those couples" that were sickly cute. The same couples that he used to hate. 

Granted, as he was sitting there with his love, he couldn't really bring himself to care. 

They took their time finishing with their meals and lingered afterwards, nursing their drinks. The simplicity was perfect, and it complimented both of their personalities just fine. Two hours later, they exited the small restaurant, Yuuri and Yuri's hand intertwined and both of them walking as close as possible. 

"That was perfect." Yuuri said, kissing Yuri's cheek shyly after a moment. He was still a bit reserved with public affection, but Yuuri was warming up to it. "Probably one of my favorite dates that we have even been on."

"I liked it too."

They walked on in a loving silence in the direction of their apartment. 

* * *

It was after dinner and the couple was relaxed on the couch. Yuuri was texting with his sister, Mari, while he leaned up against Yuri's broad chest while the blond twirled a lock of the omega's hair in between his fingers. Yuri was enjoying today, but he was still a little anxious to get on with the second part of his plan. He just had to wait, which is what killed him. Right now he was depending on nature for the continuation of the perfect day that he wanted to give to his katsudon. Eventually though, Yuuri noticed his glances at the window. Yuuri put his phone down and turned in Yuri's embrace to look at the alpha.

"Yuri, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Yura, I know something is bothering you. You have been turning to look at the window every few minutes for the past half and hour." Yuuri reached up and cupped the side of Yuri's face, his eyes softening. "You can tell me anything, promise."

Yuri desperately darted his eyes to the window and felt himself smiling. Time to start stage two of his plan. Bringing his attention back to the smaller man in his arms, the alpha smiled wider. 

"I know that, love. But I have actually just been waiting for something, and it's time."

"Time for what?" Yuuri asked, his eyebrows scrunching slightly (and cutely) in confusion.

"It's a surprise."

"Of course it is."

"Stop that. Come on, you need to get up for this." Yuri said jokingly. 

With a whine, Yuuri released his grip on Yuri and they both rose from the couch. When Yuri started to slip on his shoes and jacket, Yuuri's confused look only deepened. He opened his mouth to ask why Yuri looked like he was getting ready to leave the apartment, but the blond beat him to the punch, throwing a sly smirk in Yuuri's direction.

"Just go with it. We won't leave the apartment, I promise."

Yuri was being cryptic for a reason, but the answer only served to raise more questions for the young Japanese man, who warily tied his sneakers and zipped up his jacket. When Yuuri was ready, Yuri grinned and grabbed the omega's hand, towing them both out the door and into the hallway. Yuri led the both of them to the stairs and started to climb, towing Yuuri behind him. 

"Yuri~!" The black haired man whined, tugging at the bigger hand in his. "Yuri where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Climbing stairs may be a surprise, but not really all that fun."

"Just a few more, I promise."

Yuuri fell silent and before another minute could pass, the stairs came to a halt in front of a door with large, red NO AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL letters painted on the metal. Yuri released the hand in his own and pushed the door open with two hands, the metal squeaking faintly in the silence.

"Yuri it said-"

"I know what it said. Just trust me."

A wave of chilly air rushed through the new opening and made Yuuri hug his jacket a little closer, which didn't go unnoticed by the alpha, who immediately shed his own coat and draped it over the smaller man's shoulders. Before Yuuri could protest, he was being dragged outside and onto the roof by his hand, and the words died in his throat.

The sun was setting, painting the normally blue sky a dazzling array of purples, pinks, oranges, reds, and violets. The clouds were like giant cotton balls suspended in midair around the fires of the setting sun. From their viewpoint, the whole sleepy town of Hasetsu was laid out before them, including the beach and ocean further off. It was sort of like a fairy-tale really. From the way that the vibrant colors reflected on the surface of the waves to the birds flying overhead.

Yuuri felt hands on the side of his head and guiding him to look up. Yuuri's mouth dropped open. The stars were starting to poke out through the atmosphere, tiny pinpricks of light that stuck out against the now slowly darkening sky. Yuuri saw the moon next, and it was only a small crescent, but it was bright and clear. 

They stayed out there until the last light of the sun faded and they were left with the stars. Yuri had released Yuuri's head a while ago, but now he turned the omega towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. Yuri hadn't planned on it being so passionate or needy. He hadn't planned on Yuuri immediately pressing himself to the blond, nor for the omega to put his hands on Yuri's head, pulling the younger male in closer, closer, closer. It was maddening. Yuuri was letting out cute little sighs and breathy moans against Yuri's lips and the alpha was doing everything he could to not get swept up in the older man's fervor.

"Happy one month anniversary, Yuuri."

Yuri also hadn't expected the Japanese man to gentle laugh and pull away at those words. A gasp or swoon, maybe, but not a  _laugh,_ no matter how innocent.

"Yuri, is this why you have been spoiling me rotten all day."

"I always spoil you." Yuri pouted, nudging the scent gland on Yuuri's neck.

"I know, but today was different."

"Alright, yes, yes that was the reason why I took you out to eat and we are up here," Yuri relented.

"I loved today."

"But?" Yuri asked, a fearful emotion swirling through him. Did he do something wrong? Yuri pulled away from the source of the sweet scent of his beloved to look at him in his brilliant brown eyes.

"You don't have to celebrate every month with me. I am more than fine with the yearly anniversary, silly."

Yuri felt an immediate feeling of relief over the fact that not only was he free from the stress of planning monthly gifts for the omega (that he would have done anyways if Yuuri had asked it of him) but also because Yuuri had resulted to calling him "silly", which he only did when he found the blond's actions adorable and considerate.

"Yeah, I'm not like that, and I really didn't think you were either, but I didn't want to guess wrong and for you to be disappointed in me."

"Just do what feels right, Yura." Yuuri leaned in and kissed Yuri on the lips again, but this one was soft. "I really did love today, though, and coming out here on the roof was one of the best ideas yet. Now what do you say we go back inside, because I want to continue kissing you, yet I know that you are cold."

In that moment, Yuri went warm from a combination of lust and embarrassment, but tried to shake it off as best as he could before his Yuuri noticed. Yuri smiled at the man in his arms looking up at him and used his thumb to trace his katsudon's cheekbone.

"That sounds like a great idea, but before we go...." Yuri trailed off and let both of his hands drift lower to rest on Yuuri's hips.

"Yes?"

"Kissing you under the light of the stars has been a fantasy of mine for years now, and there is one other thing I have to do to make it complete."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Telling you I love you under the light of the stars."

Yuri leaned down and kissed Yuuri gently, passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, so there is chap 13, and I hope you guys like it. Again, I am sorry that this has taken me a while, but the break to deal with this shit load of crap that life has given me at this moment in time has really helped, so thank you all again for your patience and beautiful comments, you are all so precious for writing them.
> 
> Besides that, all of that fluff, jeez I think this is fluffier than the last chapter. I headcannon Yuuri loving to style long hair and Yuri being a terrible cook so hard I just had to put it in. Going forward with this fic, I am warning you all, there is going to be some more angst arriving pretty darn soon. How angsty, you ask? Well, Yuuri is going to cry (a lot) and Yuri is going to lose his shit and *cough* get arrested because of it *cough*. If you guys wanna guess about the specifics, then be my guest and shoot me a comment, I will only tell if your guys get it right. 
> 
> The next update won't take me as long, promise :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow YurixYuuri shippers
> 
> Before we all pile back on the angst train, there is going to be one final dose of happiness to love. This chapter is going to be my opening smut, and like I said, I am going to split the chapters, so if you do not like, then do not read. (I'm not used to writing smut so plz be gentle)
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING THERE IS GOING TO BE SMUT

_Now what do you say we go back inside, because I want to continue kissing you_

That phrase echoed in Yuri's head as the couple made their way down the steps and back to the apartment that they shared. It taunted him, images of Yuuri blissed out underneath the alpha flying through his consciousness. Yuri was no stranger to sneaking off to take care of himself over the past month due to Yuuri's innocent flirting and his own dirty mind, but he had never pressed the subject, too afraid of Yuuri not being ready to bring it up between them. 

Yuri had also done his best to keep his desires in check, therefore limiting all of the parts of his body that screamed for more contact and less clothing when Yuuri was curled around the blond. Yuri kept his touches completely loving and not sexual for the good of both of them.

Yet here Yuuri was, uncharacteristically taking charge and seemingly becoming aware of the natural sexiness that he possessed, leading the taller man behind him after the bold statement by their hands.

_I want to continue kissing you_

God, Yuuri was going to drive him mad. 

Finally, the apartment door came into view and Yuri tried his best to hide his excitement, at least until they were behind closed doors. It took too long to unlock the door and surge through, Yuuri immediately latching himself to his boyfriend, kissing up his strong jaw and neck. Yuri struggled with the lock due to Yuuri's distracting behavior, nearly sighing in relief when it fell into place and he could move on to more important things.

Things like kissing Yuuri back. Yes, yes that was good. 

Yuri took charge of the kiss, pressing his hands down the sides of his Yuuri, breathing in the Japanese man's tantalizing scent of freshly cut flowers and....arousal.

Upon recognizing the unfamiliar undertone, Yuri growled, deep and possessive enough to make Yuuri gasp and bare his neck in submission. Oh god how Yuri wanted to sink his teeth down into the pale flesh and claim him as his mate, his sweet and beautiful and loving mate. 

"How far do you want to take this?" Yuri asked, his voice low, hands curling around the omega's waist. Yuri nipped at Yuuri's ear when he didn't answer right away. 

"Hmmm? I'll only go as far as you want, but you have to tell me, love."

Yuuri gasped when the blond pressed his lips against the scent gland on his neck.

"Ah! Y-Yuri, I trust y-you. I w-want this. Please."

It was like the flip of a switch. Yuri grinned against the scent gland against his nose and hoisted the omega up in his strong arms, carrying his wonderful katsudon in the direction of the bed they shared. He let Yuuri down on the bed and climbed up after him, linking there hands together beside Yuuri's head, the blond's body a mere few inches from his beloved's. They kissed and it was a relief, temporarily soothing both of their wants as their lips met over and over again. The tempo that was set was demanding and fast as both men tried desperately to show their love. Surprisingly, it was yet again Yuuri who pushed them further.

"Yuri, please, m-more." he asked breathlessly against the other's lips.

Yuri wasted no time, sitting up and backing away so he could help the older man out of the offending garments, the shirt and pants peeling away and discarded on the floor, revealing beautifully pale flesh that Yuri wanted to kiss and feel and _touch_. Without waiting for them to resume their earlier position, Yuri only grabbed at the omega and crashed their mouths together again in a passionate dance, pheromones filling the room with the scent of sexual need. It filled Yuri's nose and left him intoxicated, clouding his judgement and making him want nothing more than Yuuri.  _His Yuuri._

Yuuri tugged feebly at the clothing still covering the alpha.

"Off...." He muttered, "Yuri take them off."

Hearing his omega's plead, Yuri released the other man and slid off the bed, not letting Yuuri's gaze go as he undressed himself before his eyes. 

Yuuri bit his lip at the sight before him and held back a needy whimper. Yuri pulled the shirt up and over his head and discarded the garment on the floor, Yuuri gaping at the toned and muscular body exposed to his eyes, feeling a little self-conscious. Yuri popped open the button on his jeans and the zipper before pulling his long, golden locks out of the braid that Yuuri had done earlier and into a messy bun on the top of his head. The alpha licked his lips before climbing back onto the bed and over the slack-jawed Yuuri.

"Like what you see?" Yuri asked, his mouth not even an inch from Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri gulped and nodded eagerly before surging up and connecting their lips. Yuri growled and brought one hand to the omega's face, the other tracing circles on the Japanese man's hipbone. Yuuri however, spared no time before he had his hands all around the younger man, fingers following the outlines of muscles and drawing a mental picture that Yuuri would carry with him for quite a while. Yuuri's hands roamed Yuri's body freely, but he still found them gravitating to the V in Yuri's physique that led to uncharted territory which he desperately wanted to enjoy. If Yuuri was being honest with himself, he loved the considerate part of his boyfriend, but it would occasionally get in the way of things like  _this._

Yuuri gasped as Yuri's lips traveled away from his mouth and across the jaw, down his neck, and attaching themselves to the scent gland on the omega's skin. Yuuri's hands continued their journey--even though Yuuri was sure that they were shaking--but he let out a whimper when they made contact with the rough texture of denim. 

"Yuri I have my pants off, it's n-no fair if yours are s-still on."

Though the omega couldn't  _see_ the expressions on Yuri's face because it was pressed against his neck, he could  _feel_ the smirk. Yuri shimmied the rest of his way out of the jeans he was wearing and threw them to the floor before settling in between his katsudon's legs. Yuuri gasped as their erections brushed together and Yuri saw the weakness immediately, grinning like a shark and this time jerking his hips forward purposefully. Yuuri keened and wrapped his arms around the alpha's shoulders. Yuri moved again....and again....and again until he was in a steady rhythm and Yuuri was nearly boneless underneath the blond. 

"nhhh....Yuri....a-ah!" 

Yuuri arched his back into Yuri's shallow thrusts, already close to the edge from the sexual frustration he had experienced in the past few weeks. Yuri may not have been very experienced in intimacy, but he was able to notice how stoned his partner was, pulling their hips away and holding Yuuri down by his sides to keep him from taking it further. Yuuri whined at the loss of contact and like Yuri predicted, tried to regain the friction.

"Lose the underwear." Yuri commanded in the lowest and most sultry voice he could manage as he backed up, pulling his own briefs off.

Yuuri eagerly discarded his underwear, but almost instantly his insecurities hit him like a truck and he thought,  _God I am so ordinary compared to Yuri._ He didn't have the carefully sculpted muscles that Yuri was decorated with, nor the dashing good looks. He was a regular old omega that was still a little squishy in the middle, why did Yuri want him?

Yuri saw the cloud of doubt that crossed his katsudon's expression once the last stitch of clothing was removed. The alpha knew that Yuuri was insecure, and he almost expected a reaction like this until Yuuri got completely and utterly comfortable with him, so he only crawled forward and laid both palms on Yuuri's cute stomach and pressed a kiss to the skin between his thumbs.

"Beautiful," he murmured and proceeded to travel with his lips upwards, caressing the exposed body under him and kissing everywhere he could. When Yuri made his way to Yuuri's face, it as beet red, but there was a happiness and relief in his omega's eyes as Yuuri pulled him up for another meeting of their mouths. This kiss was short and loving, but afterwards, Yuri repositioned himself so he was face to face with Yuuri's glistening hole and dick.

"Do you want to take this all the way?" Yuri asked again, pushing his eyes away from the sight in front of him and to Yuuri's gaze. He wanted to make sure that Yuuri still wanted to do this before they  _really_ started. To the blond's pleasure, Yuuri only nodded enthusiastically. Yuri returned to the task at hand and licked his lips again, breathing in the scents that Yuuri was letting out into the air. Yuri pressed a single finger against the omega's entrance and slowly slid inside the wet heat, Yuuri moaning above him and gripping the sheets. 

"H-holy sh-shit Yura" Yuuri breathed, sounding almost pained. 

The alpha grinned and wiggled the finger inside Yuuri, beaming at the reactions he was getting from his sweet Yuuri and the fact that he had barely started yet Yuuri was cursing. Yuri continued his ministrations, working the finger and eventually a second in Yuuri's entrance, pressing a few kisses to the omega's throbbing manhood. The blond started to scissor his fingers in order to prepare his katsudon, wanting to work in a third to make sure that Yuuri was thoroughly stretched. Yuuri was a moaning mess, hands gripping Yuri's hair and jerking his hips to try to get more friction.

When Yuri could easily move three fingers in and out of Yuuri's slicked hole, he pulled out and detached himself from his lover, who looked up in near panic at the sudden move away. Yuri was quick to sooth his katsudon. 

"Don't worry, we aren't done yet, I just need a condom."

Yuuri still pouted adorably, but seemed to acknowledge the reasoning and made a  _well you better hurry the fuck up then_ expression. Yuri didn't think that he would ever put on a condom any faster in his life. When he returned, Yuuri wound his legs around the blond's waist to stop him from leaving again, lust and love in his eyes. Yuri rested their foreheads together and laced his fingers with his beloved's, staring into those beautifully chocolate brown eyes as he pushed the slightest bit in.

"I'm not made of glass, Yura."

Smiling sheepishly and stealing a chaste kiss, Yuri slowly drilled his hips closer and closer to Yuuri's groaning as his cock was enveloped in Yuuri completely.  _Holy fucking shit Yuuri you and your sexiness should be illegal._ Yuri froze and tried to control his breathing, determined that he would last for more than a few thrusts before climaxing, but apparently Yuuri had other ideas than waiting for the blond to recover. The omega rolled his hips and let out a frustrated groan.

_"Move!"_

Yuri's eyes snapped open and he decided  _to hell with it._ Yuri released the Japanese man's hands and put his own firmly on his Yuuri's waist in a nearly bruising grip as he started to thrust. Yuri knew that he was close, knew that he wouldn't last very long because  _fuck_ he hadn't planned of Yuuri feeling this amazing, but yet again, Yuuri was perfect, so why hadn't he at least thought about the fact that the spicy katsudon's sexiness would be too much for him to handle? In short, Yuri need to find the quickest way to bring Yuuri off too. 

Fortunately for the blond, he managed to locate the omega's prostate completely by accident when a thrust of his made Yuuri arch his back up high and let out a moan that would have put all prostitutes to shame.

"A-ah! Yuri! T-there! Oh g-god a-again!"

Yuri was taken by surprise by the immediate response, taking a few strokes to finally locate that special bundle of nerves that seemed to drive Yuuri just crazy, once finding it targeting that area until Yuuri was putty in the alpha's arms. By now Yuri's breath was heavy and labored, his pupils blown wide with the urge to claim his omega, and practically drunk on the pheromones that filled the room. He could feel his orgasm approaching and it was like a tidal wave. Yuri let out a fierce and possessive growl as he sunk down til he was resting on his elbows, forearms framing Yuuri's perfect face, coming into the condom after one last desperate thrust to Yuuri's prostate. Yuuri grunted under the force of the movement and then gasped, clutching Yuri even tighter as his eyes rolled back into his head and he arched, spilling his own cum between their sweaty bodies and exposing his neck to the blond. Yuri wanted to sink his teeth into the pale flesh that was being offered up, to  _claim what was his,_ but managed to control his impulses and instincts, settling for a simple hickey near the scent gland that smelled  _so delicious._

When Yuri removed his lips, he had come down from his orgasmic high and Yuuri wasn't very far behind. They laid there, just basking in the glow of taking their relationship that much further and each other before Yuri was able to collect his thoughts enough to realize that they needed to clean up. Yuuri weakly whined when the alpha pulled out, but shushed almost immediately after Yuri pressed a kiss to the new hickey. The Russian disposed of the used condom and retrieved a damp washcloth, returning to the bedroom and sitting on the bed. He gently cleaned Yuuri, trailing loving kisses as he went, before cleaning himself. After throwing the cloth into the washer, the alpha laid back down in bed and covered them with the sheets. Even though Yuuri was half-asleep already, he instantly attached himself to Yuri's side, face up and looking for a kiss, which the younger man happily obliged to.

Yuri whispered his love, but Yuuri was already fast asleep, and soon with a smile, so was Yuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am not used to writing smut, but anyways! Hope you liked it :p
> 
> B/c I am splitting the chapters, the next chap will have a pg-13 chapter or two that summarized this, and some fluff
> 
> BUT BE WARNED! The next chapter is also where the angst starts, and it is not going to be pretty. As I said, you guys can guess, but because you all got at least half of it right, I will tell you. Viktor is going to be back and he is REALLY not going to like our new power couple. And since my brother says that good writers torture their readers, to add to my further statement, Yuri is going to REALLY wish that he had given Yuuri a bonding mark during this whole thing *gestures above to chapter*. That is all.
> 
> (Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, so this is going to be the pg-13 version of the last chapter and where the angst starts!

Yuri woke up well-rested and naked, a fellow unclothed body pressed up against his. At first, the alpha didn't remember why they would be  _naked_ in bed, but then the events of last night came rushing back. Kisses, clutched sheets, moans, and cries of ecstasy, and suddenly the world seemed to go into high-definition as Yuri gasped. Last night. That was it. They had given each other their virginity.

_Holy shit._

The blond looked down at the smaller figure curled against his side with the beautifully pale skin and shock of black hair tucked under Yuri's chin. Was it possible to look at someone that you had already fallen for and feel your love grow to an impossible size? Yuri decided that he didn't care for he was certainly experiencing it now. 

Yuuri stirred and slowly blinked awake after feeling his boyfriend's fidgeting.

"Good morning, красивый." Yuri murmured, kissing the omega after the Russian pet name. 

Yuuri nearly purred and closed his eyes.

"Morning, Yuratchka."

Yuri smiled down at the other man laying next to him and kissed the top of Yuuri's head. 

"We slept in; the sun is already up and I bet you that it's at least nine thirty, how about breakfast?"

Yuuri smirked and gave the Russian a peck on the lips.

"Sure. Let me at least get some pants on first."

The Japanese man slid off the bed and pulled on a pair of Yuri's sweatpants while Yuri groaned on the bed. 

"That was barely a kiss!" he pouted. 

"And? You had  _a lot more_ than a kiss last night, don't get greedy." Yuuri responded with a raised eyebrow. Yuri felt his cheeks grow warm and the initial pleasure of Yuuri yet again showing his confident side to the blond. Yuuri walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, tugging on a shirt that he wasn't even sure who it belonged to at this point. The alpha laid spread out on the bed for a moment before rolling off, just about to make his way to the kitchen before Yuuri shouted after him.

"Don't forget your pants! As much as I like the new view, this is breakfast we're talking about!" Yuuri called from the kitchen, the sound of sizzling food already reaching Yuri's ears.

Yuri would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been able to notice the blush in the omega's voice. Grinning to himself, Yuri retrieved a clean pair of boxers and his own pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips just to be a tease, purposefully avoiding clothing his upper-body. Yuri padded down the hall and to the kitchen where he found the adorable picture of Yuuri cooking on the stove, the omega's back turned to the blond, a smile on his face (Yuri didn't need to see Yuuri's face to know that he was happy) and humming a quiet tune. His grin slipping into a mischievous smirk, Yuri silently crept up to the omega and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. Meanwhile, Yuuri yelped in surprise and nearly dropped the egg that he was holding. 

"Yuri! Don't sneak up on me!"

"When you aren't adorable anymore, I'll stop." Yuri said against the hickey that he had put on Yuuri's skin the night before. "So, never."

* * *

 

_Roughly two weeks later....._

 

Yuuri's head throbbed. 

It wasn't a dull pain that could be cured with a little Tylenol, but a massive ache that seemed to consume his whole skull to the point where his eyeballs seemed sore and even his eardrums cried out in misery.

In short, it was the worst migraine he had ever had. This one wasn't caused by an early heat, but just from the fact that he was sick. Yuuri had had the flu the week before and while his body had seemed to fend that off, it had been replaced by this hell that had him laying on the couch, head in Yuri's lap who was stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. Yuuri tugged the blanket around them higher on his shoulders, wincing as another wave of excruciating pain overtook him again.

"Shhh, Yuuri, it's okay, I'm here."

Yuuri whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, riding out the newest wave of torture. After it was over, he relaxed slightly into Yuri's arms again.

"Are you sure I can't pick something up at the store for your head?" The blond asked, his voice heavily laced with worry.

The Japanese man only shook his head and immediately regretted it for it only caused more pain. Because the biology of betas, alphas, and omegas are so different, the same medicines don't work for them all, and medicine designed for betas and other alphas messed with Yuuri's body, causing more problems than fixing--and that was if it even worked anyways. Another reason why Yuri couldn't really help was that because of his secondary gender of a male omega being so rare, medicine for him wasn't manufactured in surplus and sold to the public in pharmacies. If a male omega needed medical attention, they normally ended up in the hospital or to a doctor that could order the medicines needed. In order for Yuuri to get help with this, he would have to at least find a specialist to put in a request for the medicines to be made, and even then, it would most likely be a few weeks until it was ready.

"I can't take normal medicine that you can pick up over the counter 'cause I'm an omega."

"Well can I talk to a doctor or something? Yuuri, please, it hurts me to see you in so much pain; I want you to feel better."

Yuuri wanted to look up and meet Yuri's gaze, but out of fear for how much it would hurt, he settled for a squeeze of the alpha's hand, who grasped at the contact and rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri's palm with his thumb.

"I'd have to go too and by the time we would get them this migraine will be over. Besides, they're really expensive."

"I don't give a f....I mean, I don't care how much they cost. Even if they are worth more than Buckingham Palace, if they ease your pain then I will find a way to pay for them." Yuri retorted gently, almost cursing. Even though Yuri's bad habit of showing his anger through harsh words didn't really bother Yuuri because the blond had always been that way, Yuri still tried his hardest to keep the profanity to a minimum out of chivalry. Yuuri found himself blushing at the words regardless.

"That's really sweet Yuri, but the only medicine that I have really gotten from a doctor is back at my family's onsen...." Yuuri trailed off as he spoke the words. Of course! He still had a few pills left in the bottle! Maybe this headache wasn't going to be a waiting game after all!

By the intake of breath and wave of relieved pheromones that rushed out of Yuri, Yuuri could tell that the alpha caught on to what Yuuri had just said and just noticed himself. There was a press of lips against the omega's head and his make-shift pillow was gone as Yuri stood and nearly raced for his shoes and jacket. Yuri laced up his footwear and came back over to where Yuuri still lay, this time kissing Yuuri properly on the lips.

"I'll go get them. Are they in the bathroom cabinet near your room or the one downstairs?" he asked softly, a hand cupping Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri relaxed further at the contact and closed his eyes again.

"They're near my room."

"I'll make it quick, promise. Do you want me to help you into the bedroom for a nap or would you like to stay here?"

"I'll stay 'ere." Yuuri mumbled, opening his eyes and staring at those bright apple-green eyes. Yuri gave him an encouraging smile and another loving kiss before standing, flicking the hood of his leather jacket over his head, and leaving with an 'I love you'.

* * *

Yuuri winced as he tumbled out of sleep and face-first back into the all-consuming migraine that engulfed his whole being. He was still on the couch, though the blanket was on the floor and so were his glasses. He felt groggy and out of it like most times he managed a nap, but this seemed even worse. At first, Yuuri wondered what had awoken him because the apartment was silent and there was no sign of Yuri, but when a loud  ** _knock knock knock_** sounded, he groaned. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Deciding to ignore the person at the door, Yuuri rolled over and buried his face in the sofa. 

_**Knock knock knock** _

_Go away!_ was what Yuuri wanted to shout, but he was too polite.

_**Knock knock knock** _

At this point, Yuuri was wondering if Yuri was at the door. But then again, he had keys, so he should have been able to let himself in. Was there the possibility that he forgot them? Yuuri didn't want to leave his boyfriend locked outside the apartment.

Bracing himself for the imminent pain that was bound to occur from standing, Yuuri stumbled to his feet and over to the wall, which he used as a brace. His vision swam before his eyes and Yuuri gasped at the torture, trying with everything in his power to  _not_ fall over and pass out. 

_**Knock knock knock** _

Gritting his teeth, Yuuri managed to make his way to the door and unlocked it. As he swung the bolt out of the way, the lack of a glint in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Too late he realized that a certain pale yellow brass key attached to a orange c-clip with some of he paint flaking off was not on the hook near he door.  _Yuri's key was not there, so that means that he had it with him. Who the hell did I just open the door for?!?!_

Too late. 

The door was already swinging open on its hinges from whoever was behind it. Yuuri was hit with that all-too-familiar alpha scent and he gasped.  _No no no NO! That can't be him!_ A tall figure entered the apartment and Yuuri scrambled away as fast as he could, his headache seemingly the least of his worries as the alpha closed the door behind him. Yuuri's blood froze in his veins.

Platinum hair.

Crystal-blue eyes.

Viktor.

"Hello, Yuuri. Yuri isn't here, is he?" He asked in a low and nearly threatening voice. Without waiting for a response or taking his gaze from Yuuri's, Viktor sniffed the air. When he determined that due to the blond alpha's scent being a bit old, he smiled and Yuuri was reminded of a predator and prey.

"No? Good."

* * *

Yuri was able to get a taxi to the family onsen and paying the driver to stay there for a few minutes. Racing inside, Yuri ran past the guest area and a confused Hiroko who called after him, but the blond didn't answer. He took the steps two at a time and burst into the bathroom at the top floor next to Yuuri's. He opened the medicine cabinet and was greeted with about half a dozen items on the shelves. Yuri hurriedly searched through them until he found the right one. Putting all of the things back except for the medicine he needed, Yuri tripped down the steps, this time at least slowing down to answer Yuuri's mother's urgent questions.

"Yuri-san! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well, no....sorta I guess. You know that Yuuri had the flu, right? Well now he has a really bad migraine, and he is pretty much bed-ridden, but we can't get medicine for him because of his secondary gender, and then he remembered that he had some pills that he could actually  _take_ here, and I rushed to come over-" he rambled in almost a whole breath, but Hiroko stopped him.

"It's okay, Yuri-san, I understand. Do you need a ride back to your apartment?"

"No, I've got a taxi waiting outside."

"Go then! Get back to Yuuri, he's miserable when he doesn't feel well and I am sure that your absence isn't making things better. Just make sure that he gets better." 

Yuri winced at the reminder of his sickly katsudon, and with a thankful smile, Yuri turned to take off again, only stopping when he felt Hiroko's hand on his arm.

"Wait, Yuri-san, you have the wrong bottle. That medicine won't help Yuuri."

The Russian looked down at his hand and groaned as he saw that the small woman was right. He had grabbed the wrong one in his rush! Dashing back up the steps, Yuri replaced his original choice and pocketed the right one this time (he  _triple checked_ the label) and ran for the taxi. Hopping into the back seat of the vehicle, Yuri buckled himself in and started to tell the driver to go. As the scenery started to rush past, Yuri allowed himself to relax a bit. He wouldn't have been gone that long. Fifteen, twenty minutes from now he would be home, give Yuuri his medicine, and then cuddle his precious omega for the next few hours to make up for all of the shit Yuuri has had to deal with the past few days. Yuri smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did I do


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the anguish you guys
> 
> (also, possible attempted rape if you want to take the events in this chapter like that, just a warning)

Yuuri scrambled back as Viktor crossed the room in a few easy strides, a dark and malicious look on his face. 

"I'm not surprised, honestly, that you ran to little Yurio after abandoning me. You couldn't stand being single, couldn't you?"

Yuuri shook his head. _No! That's not how it was at all!_

"The only thing I am surprised about is that he wanted you. Did you promise him something? Money? A guaranteed relationship? Or did your parents bribe him?"

"N-no it's not like-"

"Not like what, Yuuri? Please, the whole reason I was fucking with that other woman was that you weren't putting out. I swear, you are such a prude sometimes, Yuuri." Viktor rolled his eyes. 

Yuuri bumped into the wall and felt the fear in his veins spike. Trapped. Yuuri saw the demeanor in Viktor's eyes change, and felt scared for his being. Something in the alpha's steel-blue eyes hardened and he surged forward at the sight of Yuuri backed up against the wall. Yuuri, however, still was desperate to  _get away,_ so he slid across the wall, unfortunately only making the situation worse by unknowingly backing into a corner. Yuuri yelped at the terrifying feeling of two walls around him, this time with absolutely no escape. 

"So, it definitely wasn't the sex, and even if Yuri had some kind of attraction to you--which I doubt--there has to be something else in this whole thing that has him interested."

"Stop it." Yuuri said weakly. His head was getting worse, making it hard to focus. He wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare and for him to wake up so he could snuggle up to Yuri and have the younger man to squeeze him in a hug and tell him that it would be okay. Viktor froze at the words. 

"What?"

"Stop, please." Yuuri begged.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" Viktor asked, now a mere foot away from the trembling omega. 

Yuuri wasn't paying as much attention to the words that Viktor was saying for he was furiously thinking of a way to break free and get away. Yuri wasn't around, so he couldn't necessarily count on his boyfriend coming to the rescue. The door was shut, but if Yuuri screamed loud enough, would someone hear him and come investigate? The Japanese man was ripped out of his train of thought as a large hand clamped down over his mouth and suddenly Viktor's face was right up against his, a threat in every line of his body.

"If you scream I swear to god this is not going to be pleasant."

Yuuri started to cry silent tears, but he nodded to show his understanding, and Viktor relaxed slightly. 

"Good. I made a mistake back when we were courting, do you know what that was?"

Yuuri shook his head, still unable to speak due to the hand over his mouth.

"I asked permission. That is the reason why this is happening right now. If I didn't ask and mated you when I first thought of it, I could have just ordered you to do what I please. Yes, that would have been ideal. I would have fucking impregnated you within the first week and then I never would have made love to that whore I had invited to  _our_ bed. We could have been happily ever after."

Yuuri was trembling like a leaf in a thrunderstorm at the words and felt sick with Viktor's scent so close around him. He knew that he was violently giving off the smell of a distressed and frightened omega, but the Russian didn't seem to care. 

"But we can still have that happily ever after, Yuuri. You can still be my mate and my omega, like you should be. Oh, do you know what that would make me! One of the privileged fellows to have a male omega as a lover. Maybe I could actually live in luxury! You know," Viktor said, leaning in closer, "little Yurio should be thanking me. I'm ridding him of having to take care of  _you."_

Even though his secondary gender made him especially docile, Yuuri had finally had enough. He bit the hand over his mouth as hard as he could, internally cringing at the metallic taste of blood. Viktor cursed at took his hand away out of instinct holding it in front of his face to do a quick inspection, his attention currently not focused on Yuuri, who pushed the alpha away and broke into a run. He had no idea where his sudden burst of strength and daring nature came from, but if it took him away from this, he wasn't going to complain. 

However, his escape was short lived. Within a few steps, the migraine that had been plaguing Yuuri hit him with it's full force and he gasped before tripping and collapsing on the floor, hitting his head against the corner of the table and an all new feeling of pain exploding in his skull like a bomb. He was only a few feet from the unlocked apartment door. From safety.

Viktor was on him in an instant, dragging the younger man up and practically throwing him against the wall yet again, this time barely unrestrained anger lighting his eyes on fire. Even though Yuuri's vision swam before his very eyes and he was sure that he was going to pass out, Yuuri still felt terrified for himself. He had seen Viktor drunk, angry, intoxicated and enraged at the same time, and even furious, but never had he seen Viktor like this. It scared him. No, that was too weak of a word.  _It fucking terrified him._

"How, in god's name did you think that you could get away from me, Yuuri? Besides that,  _why_ would you? Yuri doesn't want you for you, he only is keeping you around mostly likely because of something your parents promised him in order to accept their pawning you off. He probably has a chick, or hell even another guy, on the side like I did."

"No, that's not true...." Yuuri muttered, really trying his best to focus on staying awake. He was barely aware of a wetness on the side of his head traveling down to his neck and dripping off of his chin. Viktor smirked at Yuuri with cold, dead eyes.

"Of course it is Yuuri. Don't you own a mirror? You aren't exactly the skinniest omega out there, and definitely not the prettiest. You have  _constant_ anxiety and god you always cling to people too much."

Yuuri was struggling through his memories of he and Yuri. He had had plenty of anxiety attacks around the young blond, and they had cuddled almost always, but Yuri hadn't said anything. And the other Russian always complimented him on how beautiful he apparently was, but what if Viktor was right? What if Yuri was only faking it?

Viktor leaned in and licked a trail from the top of Yuuri's jaw to his collarbone before sliding it right back up and tasting the glistening scent gland in the omega's neck. Yes, for now it was heavily influenced by the evident fear running through the Japanese man's system, but the fundamental and tantalizing flavor of an omega was there, and it was addicting. Viktor opened his mouth and licked his lips in desire and lowered his mouth back towards the pale neck. 

"Bare your neck for me, pretty Yuuri."

* * *

Yuri took the steps to their apartment two at a time. The taxi had hit stand-still traffic a while back, and after twenty minutes of barely moving, Yuri had just ended up exiting the vehicle and completing the rest of the distance on foot. Even though his adorable katsudon was sickly and needed his medicine, he still normally wouldn't have been do rash. What had driven him to running the final leg of the journey from their apartment to the onsen was an unsustainable drive to return back to his mate-to-be. It was like a sixth sense that was inside his head, screaming at him:  _Get your ass back to Yuuri! NOW!_

Yuri wasn't sure why the desperation was present because of lingering paranoia Yuri had, or some other reason, but he wasn't going to question it, especially with the feeling making the alpha inside of him raise its hackles. 

An omega in distress.

He first smelled it two floors down from the one that they called home, and it made his blood run cold. Panic rising in his chest, Yuri pushed his body to its limit in his determination to get to Yuuri as fast as possible, jamming his hand in his pocket and closing his hand around his keys. The terrorizing scent only grew stronger with every step that Yuri took closer to the apartment. With a shaky hand, Yuri went to unlock the door, but after grasping the handle, Yuri found that to his horror it turned freely. The door wasn't locked. 

Flinging the apartment door open and stepping through, he instantly picked up on the overwhelming scent of a omega in pain--both emotional and physical--and the all-to-familiar smell of another alpha. Particularly an alpha that Yuri unfortunately knew all too well. His eyes settled immediately on the two figures in the room, and Yuri saw red.

His precious and sweet Yuuri was up against on of the room's walls, crimson blood dripping down the side of his all-too-pale features and his form slumped while that  ** _bastard_** held him by his wrists and waist. Viktor's face was buried in Yuuri's neck and Yuri saw the evident tensing of his muscles as he heard the younger alpha loudly enter. Viktor quickly opening his jaw and Yuri's instincts swung into full effect as he realized that Viktor  _was going to fucking bite **his mate's** neck!_

"ASSHOLE!" Yuri shouted and launched himself at the other Russian, knocking the other man off of his feet and sending both of them to the floor. Viktor sprang back up after managing to push Yuri off and take a few steps back. Yuri blocked the door. Viktor was  **not** walking away from this. 

"Yuri! Ah, I am so glad that you came home! I think we have had some unfinished business from last time, so we can settle thi-" Viktor was abruptly cut off as Yuri swung his fist, a solid and meaty  _SMACK!_ sounding through the apartment as his knuckles connected firmly with the shorter man's nose, spraying blood. Viktor fell back, and groaned, but recovered remarkably fast and got back up and flipping his silver fringe, a new glint in his eyes. Yuri growled and got right back up in Viktor's face. Yuri threw punch after punch, most of them landing on the other alpha's face, not even registering the hits he was taking in retaliation from Viktor. Viktor moved his foot and hooked it behind Yuri's ankle, jerking it and sending the younger man to the ground, immediately taking advantage of his temporary vulnerability and smashing his elbow into the side of Yuri's head. The blond felt that one, his head involuntarily jerking to the side from the force of the blow.

Yuri's consciousness sent the mental image of what he had walked in on blinking through his vision and Yuri growled, gripping Viktor's shirt above him and using all of his weight to force them to roll, this time with Yuri on top. He kept the collar of Viktor's shirt firmly in his grasp and snarled and he brought his fist back. 

"YOU! MOTHER! FUCKER!" He shouted, punctuating each word with a punch, "STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! YUURI!" Yuri continued to wail on his fellow country-man, but moved his area of choice to the silver-haired man's ribs. Yuri stopped after a few more hits to bring their faces close together. By now, Viktor had plenty of visible bruises, and he didn't look completely with reality. 

"Listen here you little fucker, Yuuri is  _ **mine.**_ If you ever go as far as  ** _looking_** at him, I swear you are going to regret it. And if I  _ **ever**_ catch you trying to mark my omega again, I might just have half the mind to  _make sure_ that you won't be able to make that mistake again." Yuri said threateningly. He slammed Viktor's head down, and the older man was out like a light. Under other circumstances, Yuri might not have ended the fight so abruptly, but he had a mate to worry about. 

Forgetting Viktor entirely, Yuri rushed over to the omega that was slumped on the floor and felt his heart clutch painfully in his chest. Feeling tears slide down his cheeks, Yuri scoped up the omega and cradled him up against his chest.

"Yuuri?"

The blond put one shaky hand on the other's face, caressing the soft skin that he loved so much, not caring that in doing so he was putting his hand right in the sticky blood slicking the side of Yuuri's head.

"Y-Yuuri....love....красивый....моя любовь....." Yuri trailed off when he continued to get no response. A sob escaped his lips and tears clouded his vision. Letting out an anguished cry, Yuri let his head droop to his lover's chest.

"No no no no NO! YUURI! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

A lump had formed in his throat, blocking the air from reaching his lungs as sobs violently ripped themselves out of the young Russian, shaking his whole body and making him want to claw his heart out so he could stop feeling so  _crushed._ He was so caught up in his misery, Yuri didn't hear the new arrivals, didn't register their presence until hands grabbed at his arms and wrenched him away. Away from  _Yuuri._

"NO! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! YUURI! YUURI!" Yuri screamed, struggling as best as he could. He looked wildly around. There were police forces storming through the apartment and while three of them were keeping Yuri restrained so another could handcuff him, a different pair of officers were crouched around Viktor.  _Why the hell are they worried about that bastard?_

Cold metal encircled Yuri's wrists from behind and the hands disappeared. Two cops ran out of the apartment door and down the hall, another was calling in an ambulance, and the fourth returned to their friends around Viktor, who was apparently coming back to reality. Yuri could care less. Viktor could rot in hell for all he was concerned; he needed to get to Yuuri. Shuffling over on his side, Yuri managed to make his way across the floor, resting his head against Yuuri's forehead, breathing in the scent of his beautiful omega, the blond's tears falling down on Yuuri's unresponsive face. 

"Yuuri," he whispered, the sobs coming back and racking his whole body, " _please_ stay.I-I _**can't**_ lose y-you, I c-can't. God, Yuuri, I won't last a d-day without you, p-please...." Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and let the anguish overtake him completely. Still sobbing, Yuri pressed his lips against Yuuri's soft ones, reveling in the feeling, but only breaking down more when the black-haired beauty didn't kiss back. Yuri hiccuped and collapsed against the smaller man. He felt like his whole life was dying right in front of his eyes. Withering up and wasting away to nothing. He wouldn't last without Yuuri, no he  _needed_ Yuuri. Needed to hold him and kiss him and  _just be with him._

This time gentle hands pulled him away and Yuri could almost taste the pity in the room. Viktor was looking around sluggishly, being supported by an officer, gasping in surprise when a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrists. Viktor started to protest.

"I'm sorry sir, this is just protocol."

"How is-"

"Sir, we received a call that neighbors heard very loud bangs, cursing, and smelt an omega in obvious distress. Arriving at the scene, we found two alpha's, you and him-" she said gesturing to Yuri,"so you are both getting taken down to the station." The two officers that had run out earlier came back with a pair of paramedics trailing after them, a stretcher being carried by the both of them. Yuri could only watch and sob as they loaded Yuuri only the stretcher and whisked him away. When they disappeared from sight, Yuri slumped against the officer holding him.

Yuri was led out of the room and down the hall, the steps, and eventually outside. He winced at the sudden brightness of the sun, but didn't have to worry about it for very long because he was guided to a black and white police car. Yuri didn't resist. Maybe if he behaved himself then they would let him go and he could get back to Yuuri, where he belonged, where Yuuri needed him. The officer climbed in the front seat and as he started the vehicle, Viktor, flanked by two cops, waltzed outside and into the sunlight.

Yuri couldn't even find the energy to sneer.

Instead, Yuri chose to lean his throbbing head against the window and let his tears fall silently as the car jerking into motion and away from the apartment.

In the distance, the wailing sound of ambulance sirens could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I made it worse


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I am thinking about rearranging my plot a little in order to not kill you guys with the angst, starting with this chapter.

"Listen to me, I have to be with Yuuri! You have to let me go!" Yuri cried out from behind a holding cell in the station, gripping the bars so tight his knuckles turned white. Of course, like it had been before when he called out, he received no answer other than Viktor's snicker.

If it wasn't for the fact that the silver-haired man was in the other holding cell as far away from Yuri's as possible, the blond would have already jumped him. 

"Really, Yurio, let it go, you and your desperate cries are starting to get pathetic."

Yuri snarled.

"And how would you gauge that bastard? You haven't cared for anyone but yourself!"

"True," Viktor said, mockingly putting a thoughtful expression on his face, "I really haven't."

"And you wonder why everyone leaves."

They fell into a silence, and Yuri sighed, turned around, and sat, head in his hands. Yuuri was at the hospital by now, but that didn't make anything easier. Yuri wanted to be by his side and hold his hand, harass the doctors until all of the information they had was out for Yuri to gaze at and scrutinize. He wanted to know what was happening to his adorable katsudon, to calm his bound-to-be anxious nerves. Yuri could only imagine it. Yuuri waking up in an unfamiliar environment, his last memories haunting him, and the disappearance of Yuri, whom the Japanese man had always counted on for comfort even before they were courting.

One of the officers that had arrived at Yuri's apartment bounded down the stairs with a clipboard in his hand. The man rubbed his face and sighed before meeting Yuri and Viktor's eyes one at a time.

"I have to take you two down and question you on the events of today. Who wants to go first?"

Before Yuri could even open his mouth, Viktor happily thrust his hand high in the air like a little kid, making Yuri growl under his breath.

"I'll go!"

The slightly overweight police officer nodded and unlocked Viktor's cell door, slapping a pair of metal cuffs on the alpha's wrists and keeping a firm hand on his jacket. As he was being led away, Viktor discretely turned his head to the side and winked at Yuri with a smug grin. Yuri wanted to kick at the bars until they broke and launch himself back at Viktor, but he managed to settle for once again clutching at the bars in front on his body, a silent and fierce expression on his face, not even relaxing when the two figures disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Mr. Nikiforov, what are your relations to the omega Katsuki Yuuri?"

Even though there was a carefree smile on his face, Viktor was studying the man, making his judgement in a nanosecond. Feeling immense pleasure in his own talents of reading people, finding what makes them tick, he realized that he would be able to play this man like a fiddle.

"Please, call me Viktor."

"Answer the question."

"Yuuri and I have known each other for a while, a few years at least. We became very close."

"Are you two mated?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wanted to wait until after the courting process."

"So you two were courting?"

Inwardly, Viktor grinned. The officer was definitely warming up to him, and though if someone looked hard enough, they could find plenty of evidence against the tight web of lies Viktor devised (he had to admit it, his tall tale had a few holes), the Russian was sure that with a little bit more emotion and a few changes to his story, he could have the officer eating out of his palm.

"Yes, we were, and we were very happy together. I-" Viktor put his hand over his mouth and forced a fake tear, "I.I hate to know what has become of him now....." Viktor trailed off, really playing the part, and he could tell that the man was starting to lean in his favor.

"How long have you two been courting?"

"A few months, but they have been the best days of my life."

The officer wrote down a few things on that clipboard of his, and took another deep breath.

"I'd like you to tell be about the events of the past twenty-four hours, and anything before that that you think will help us in sorting out this mess." This time, the man's voice was softer and not nearly as demanding or rough. Viktor put on his best acting skills, completely immersing himself in the role of the concerned and enamored boyfriend.

"Yuuri wanted to visit Yuri--the blond teenager that was also there when you guys came--because we hadn't seen him in a while, and Yuuri and Yuri were close high school friends. While we were there, Yuuri started to feel light-headed, so I wanted to take him home to where he could rest until he was feeling better. I helped Yuuri up from the couch where we were sitting and told Yuri that we could continue the visit at a later date when Yuuri was fully healthy. Unfortunately, Yuri didn't really like that. The thing is, Yuri had developed feelings for my Yuuri back when they were kids, and he was always jealous over the fact that Yuuri had picked me. I feel bad for him, I really do. I would hate it if it was Yuri who was courting Yuuri and not I."

Viktor paused to take a breather, getting his emotions prepared for the most crucial part of the tale.

"Yuri said that he wasn't going to let me take more of his Yuuri time away, and he attacked me, shouting all sorts of verbal abuse. I didn't retaliate, only defended myself and tried to talk him out of what he was doing, but I don't think that he would have listened to me. Yuri shoved me, hard, and I fell back, straight into Yuuri, who....fell....and hit his h-head...." Viktor made sure to exaggerate his next intake of breath before continuing. "A-after that it's fuzzy, I-I'm sorry if I can't be of more assistance-"

The policeman cut the alpha off with a wave of his hand and an understanding look. 

"Thank you that is all the information I need for now. Take a moment and collect yourself and I'll take you back down."

Viktor nodded. To anyone looking at him, he was the picture of a tortured man who only wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his mate-to-be, but in reality, he was smirking inwardly, relishing in how smoothly things were going after the last bump in the road. Yes, his first plan on regaining the omega had failed, but that was only because Yurio decided to walk in the  _exact_ moment that Viktor didn't need him to. Now, things would take a little longer, but the silver-haired man was still certain that he could pawn little Yurio off to the authorities for long enough for him to mark the male omega. That way, by the time that Yuri could intervene and potentially save the other man, it would be too late. 

"No, thank  _you_ officer."

* * *

Yuri glared at the handcuffs attaching his wrists to the table. He didn't have the time for this and his resolve to be polite was crumbling. He should be at the hospital right now instead of answering stupid questions.

The officer that had already questioned Viktor walked in, a serious look on his features. 

"Can you tell me your relations with Katsuki Yuuri?"

"We grew up together. Spent all of our classes together in school and most of out free time following each other around. I've known him since before I can even remember, and he has been a large part of my life. Now, we are courting."

The officer raised his eyebrows at that and furiously scribbled a few words down on his clipboard, and Yuri felt his stomach drop. How could that be good?

"You say that you are courting Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence as the officer writes before looking back up at the Russian. 

"Have you been the only one to court him? And if not, then has Viktor Nikiforov courted him also?"

This time Yuri snorted. How was this relevant?

"Yeah. Viktor was one of them--Yuuri's first actually--though they didn't last long."

The officer made a  _go on_ gesture. Yuri sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. It always made his heart hurt and feel down right depressed at thinking about how negatively Viktor impacted Yuuri in their short time together.

"At first, things were pretty much rainbows and butterflies. After two weeks into the relationship, Viktor proposed the idea that they give each other the mate bonds, but Yuuri was scared, so he refused. That didn't make Viktor too happy. He started going out to bars after dinner and drink himself stupid, coming home and verbally abusing Yuuri almost nightly. That lasted for a few weeks, until I came back. 

"I had been in Russia caring for my sick Grandfather, and they picked me up at the airport when I returned. We stayed at a hotel that night, but as usual, Viktor went out. Yuuri had a nightmare that night, and since his boyfriend wasn't there, I comforted him with a hug and shoulder to lean on--nothing more." Yuri added at the scandalous look he received from the officer. "The next morning, Viktor came back to the room, and started to threaten Yuuri. I managed to get us out of there and drove both of our asses back here to Hasetsu, where Yuuri crashed at my place for the night. He left before I was awake and made his way to the house that he and Viktor shared, which was when he found Viktor cheating on him with a woman."

Yuri stopped talking there. This cop didn't need to know he more personal side of the story. He didn't need to know about the anguish that Yuuri experienced, nor the pain.

"You said that Viktor was the first. Does hat mean that there have been other people besides you and him that have courted Mr. Katsuki?"

Yuri chuckled quietly to himself. Oh, Phichit. How Yuri longed for the days when the most competition he had was that funny and loving Thai man.

"Phichit was the name of the other alpha that courted Yuuri, but they lasted for an even shorter amount of time. In the end, Phichit ended up letting Yuuri go because he wasn't making him happy. After that, Yuuri and I got together."

Yuri rolled his neck because it was starting to cramp while the policeman wrote down most of what he had said. He was itchy to get up and leave, but due to how it  _wouldn't_ help the situation at all and probably only make things worse, Yuri tried to control his impulses and desires. With the clicking of a now-closed pen, Yuri looked back at the other man, who to his credit, looked him straight in the eye. 

"Can you tell me the events of the last twenty-four hours?"

"Sure. Yuuri had just gotten over the flu, and instead, a terrible migraine just replaced it. As I am sure you are familiar with, omega's can't have standard medicine that they sell to the public, and if we ordered medicine that he could take, it would take to long to come in. Yuuri had remembered that he had some pain-relief pills that he could actually take back at his parents house--by now we are living together--and I left to go get it. I took a taxi to get there and to come back, but halfway through my journey back home, the taxi hit traffic, and my instincts were screaming for me to get back to the apartment we shared even though I didn't know why. When I got home  _Viktor_ was there. He had Yuuri pinned up against the wall, blood running down his face, and Viktor had his mouth on Yuuri's neck." Yuri's voice shook with emotion and he gripped he table in front to him. He was  _not_ going to lose his temper in a police station.

"Did you or did you not assault Viktor Nikiforov?"

Yuri nearly laughed.

"You wanna talk about assault? Talk to Viktor about it, because I am sure that Yuuri didn't consent to Viktor trying to  _mark him."_

"Answer the question I asked."

"Sure. I guess in a way I did. I ht him. I beat the shit out of him. Do I regret it? No."

The officer wrote a few more things down before standing up. 

"You and Mr. Nikiforov's stories are completely different, so we are going to continue holding you two. When we contact Mr. Katsuki and get his version of the story, we will then pass judgement. It should only take a few hours. Please stand up, I'm going to escort you back to your cell."

* * *

Five hours.

That's how long it took for an officer to come back and collect the two of them. Yuri passed the time worrying about how Yuuri was: whether he was awake yet, if he was feeling better, if they were treating him right. He also, unfortunately had Viktor to deal with. The other alpha would constantly slur insults and barbs at the blond, egging him on to higher and higher levels of fury. 

This time when they were collected, Yuri and Viktor were ushered into the same room, though as far apart as they could be. Three officers and another man who Yuri only assumed was a detective shuffled in, looking angry. The officers didn't speak, only the detective, his voice raspy.

"We have spoken to the omega Katsuki Yuuri, and have sufficiently deemed the supposed truths that the alpha Viktor Nikiforov has told us. We have uncovered an unacceptable and unprecedented attack on an omega by _you,_ Mr. Nikiforov." Yuri inwardly jumped up an down with joy. Viktor would most likely go to jail, disappearing from their lives forever. The detective continued. "The punishment for misleading the police, sexual assault, and attempted rape of Katsuki Yuuri is a fine of three thousand dollars and a year in prison. Afterwards, you will return straight to Russia, with no other contact to Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky, their families, or friends until the day that you die. Any violation of this permanent probation will result in swift and firm justice. Am I clear?"

Yuri took immense pleasure at the open mouthed face Viktor was giving off at the moment. There was evident shock and surprise on his handsome features, and Yuri thought that it suited him. Yuri felt giddy, like when he used to get up Christmas morning and race downstairs to the tree in the living room.

"Am I clear?" The detective repeated. "Normally a court system would handle our cases, but this is a matter caused by secondary genders, and therefore in our jurisdiction. I repeat once more, Mr. Nikiforov, _am I clear_?"

This time, Viktor nodded dumbly before being dragged out by a pair of officers. When he was gone, the detective motioned towards Yuri, and the remaining officer unlocked the handcuffs squeezing his wrists. When they fell away, Yuri couldn't help but look up at the middle-aged man in hope, an unspoken question in his eyes. 

"Because you are Mr. Katsuki's courting partner, the fact that we are legally required to take some form of action in a case of assault, and the circumstances present with us today, we are only holding you until the end of the day. You are free to go at midnight, but until then, you have to remain in a cell. If you need it, I will have an officer escort you to the hospital at the end of your sentence, where you can be with your mate-to-be. I am sorry for what you two have had to go through, and I promise that this will be the last of Viktor Nikiforov you will ever see."

Yuri was put back into his cell like he had to be, but he only had a little less that four hours left until midnight. As anxious and worried he was, he could wait a little longer and be patient if it guaranteed a meeting with his sweet katsudon. 

* * *

Yuri was practically buzzing with excitement, worry, and slight fear at the prospect of seeing his katsudon in a few minutes. It was currently 11:57 pm and those last three minutes were going to be the death of him. An officer was waiting off to the side, his eyes also on the clock, waiting stoically for midnight. From what Yuri was told, the policeman would also drive him to the hospital Yuuri was taken to.

11:58.

_God damn it time MOVE FASTER!_

Yuri imagined how it would be. Yuuri, miserable and hurting in a hospital bed, looking up in surprise and hope when Yuri would enter. Their eyes would meet, Yuuri would gasp in that cute way that he does, and hold his arms out.

 _"Yura!"_ he would call and Yuri would rush over, filling those beautiful arms, kissing away the relieved tears that Yuuri would shed, most likely crying a bit himself. Knowing Yuuri, he would try to apologize for what had happened, but Yuri would only shush him and reiterate the wonderful fate of Viktor. They would go home, and Yuri would never again let his katsudon out of his sight. 

11:59.

Yuri groaned at the last sixty seconds, knocking his head gently against the bars of the cell. Earlier, he thought that he could last the few hours the he had to pass until he was set free, but now he realized that he patience diminished a  _long_ time ago. Right now, he only had a mind for his Yuuri, and the damn clock was only screwing with him.

11:59.

_Damn it didn't change yet!_

11:59.

11:59.

11:59.

_FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM GOING TO BREAK OUT OF HERE IF THIS DAMN CLOCK DOESN'T CHANGE!_

11:59.

12:00.

"Let me out!" Yuri cried in relief as it finally turned to midnight. The officer said nothing, only strode over and inserted his key into the lock, twisting it and opening the door with the squeak of metal on metal. Yuri practically ran out, up the stairs, and followed the signs to where the station's parking lot was, the officer following his desperate pace. When Yuri was confronted with the dozens of patrol vehicles in the lot, he let the officer lead him to the right one, getting inside as fast as possible. The policeman started the vehicle and flicked on the lights and sirens before pulling out onto the road. Yuri raised his eyebrows. He knew he was getting a ride, but not  _this,_ though he really wasn't going to complain with how fast they were making their way, cars parting and letting them pass.

They arrived within ten minutes, and Yuri didn't even wait for the car to completely stop before he was rushing out, calling his thanks to the officer and barging through the double glass doors. Yuri completely passed the reception woman and went straight to the stairs. The detective had already told him what room his katsudon was in back at the station before Yuri was released, and he didn't really appreciate it until he saw the line that was leading to the overwhelmed receptionist.

Yuri tripped up the steps to the second floor and burst out into the hallway, asking directions from a nurse he startled with his sudden appearance, and running down the wide hallway after the stuttered answer, almost missing the white door with a blue  **28** on it. Yuri stopped for a second, his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath. He had to be calm when he saw Yuuri, for the other man seeing him flustered and anxious would only serve the opposite of a calming effect.

Yuri twisted his wrist and the the door slid open without a sound, leading into a room only lit by a small nightlight that cast the room in a soft yellow glow. A figure laid on the bed, curled up on his side, and even though Yuri couldn't see his face, he knew that it was his sweet omega by the unique pheromones that lightly perfumed the room. A heart monitor beeped steadily next to the bed along with an IV drip that was attached to Yuuri's arm. Yuri found himself smiling softly, unmistakable relief flooding through his system as he let his eyes wander over Yuuri's sleeping form. He was okay, he was safe, Viktor didn't-

Yuri let out a strangled sound and froze in his position in the doorway. The blood rushed from his face and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Yuri's legs nearly gave out, and he would have fallen if it wasn't for his stone grip on the doorway. 

_No, no no no no no NO! That has to be a bruise, o-or a trick of the light....NO!!_

But Yuri couldn't kid himself. 

On Yuuri's neck, unmistakably right over his scent gland, was a dark, purple spot in the shape of a mouth.

A mating bond.

And it wasn't his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with how I wrote this chapter BUT HOLY SHIT WHY DO I KEEP MAKING THINGS WORSE?!?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me fixing my sins--no more Viktor and the major angst is all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANG ON I CAN FIX THIS

Yuuri was in the middle of a dream when his senses screamed at him to get up, but he didn't quite understand why, at least until the Japanese man blinked his eyes, and the smell hit him like a train. The unmistakable scent of his Yuri was all around him, and it sent such a wave of comfort through him, it momentarily shielded the omega from the realization that the scent was soaked in pain, misery, and immense sadness. However, the a few heartbeats later, Yuuri picked up on the distress coming from his mate, and shuffled around in his hospital bed. 

"Yura?" Yuuri asked warily at the sight of his boyfriend.

Yuri was in the doorway and looked like he was going to pass out. His clothing and hair were disheveled and an utter mess, not even half of his long blond locks actually  _in_ the scrunchy securing a loose ponytail. His piercing green eyes were wide and boring horrified holes on a spot somewhere on Yuuri's body, but the omega couldn't figure out what for the life of him.

"Yura, what's wrong?"

Yuri didn't answer, only pried his death-grip from the doorway and staggered over. When the alpha neared, Yuuri sat up in bed and cupped his cheek, trying to comfort the obviously agitated Russian as best as he could, but Yuri still ignored him and reached over, stopping his fingers millimeters from the Japanese man's neck. 

"This." his haunted voice said.

"What?"

Yuuri put his hand to his neck where Yuri had gestured to, and immediately winced. The area was sore and tender to the touch, and it made Yuuri's blood run cold in his veins. 

"Y-Yuri....it's just a bruise, right?"

Yuri only continued to stare and tears formed in the blond man's eyes.

"Right?!?!" 

Yuuri was panicked now. It had to be a bruise. There was  _no fucking way_ that there was a  _mating mark_ on his neck! No! If it wasn't Yuri's then Yuuri didn't accept it! The omega started to hyperventilate and tears started to streak down his cheeks.  _No no no no no no no no no NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

"Yuuri," the blond said softly and threading their hands together, seeing that he was slipping into a panic attack, but Yuuri seemed to not hear him. Yuri was freaking out well enough internally himself and wanted answers and another chance to  _beat Viktor's ass for doing this_ but right now he had to take care of his priorities and Yuuri would always be at the top of the list. 

"Yuuri, it's okay, we'll figure something out." Yuri brushed away Yuuri's tears. "Shhhh it's okay, you're okay." 

The omega looked up at Yuri with a withering glare.

"I'm not o-fucking-kay!" He shouted, but immediately froze at the words and looked horrified before bursting into tears, hastily apologizing several times over. Yuri only gently maneuvered his lover so Yuri could also lay on the bed and pulled the older man close to his chest, rubbing his back, and whispering loving words into the omega's ears as he sobbed. After a few minutes Yuuri cried himself out and slumped against his alpha.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to curse or yell at you, I just...."

"It's okay, I get it. I'm upset too, just not at you. At everyone and everything in this world except you."

"It's.....it's a bond mark.....isn't it?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell." Yuri responded, his voice catching. 

"How are we going to-"

"I don't know, but we're going to be happy together. I promise you."

"How?" Yuuri asked, distraught. 

"Easy. Do you remember what I said to you the day after we found out that that scumbag was cheating in you? I said that 'you aren't getting rid of me that easily' and I meant it. I'm here for the long haul, and I'm not going to let you go, so I'll figure something out. I don't really know what that will be, but I am not giving up this fight. Right now though, it's time to sleep."

Yuri rested his forehead on Yuuri's letting their breaths mix and wrapping his arms around the small man, pouring as much love and adoration he could into the embrace which Yuuri snuggled up to gratefully. They fell into silence heavy with individual thoughts, but didn't let each other go, and eventually Yuuri yawned.

"Go to sleep, love." Yuri said in a soothing voice, and Yuuri looked up with a pout.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Yuri blushed.

"Doesn't kissing someone when....you know....hurt?"

"I don't care." Yuuri said firmly and the alpha looked down with surprise. Yuuri was about to reiterate his request, but Yuri's eyes softened and he leaned down, fitting their lips together, struggling a little to find a comfortable position because of the cannula feeding oxygen into Yuuri's nose, but the love, pain, and anguish the couple had experienced flowed through each other, and it seemed that all of the words they wanted to say, were said and understood without even opening up their mouths. 

"I love you, Yuuri, so much."

Yuuri swallowed.

"I love you too, Yuratchka. I love you too."

As the couple snuggled together on a too-small hospital bed, drifting off to sleep, Yuuri reflected over the kiss. Strangely, the only pain that Yuuri felt because of it was when they parted for air and felt the absence of Yuri's lips against his. 

* * *

The doctor wasn't even surprised when he found the two cuddled together the next morning. In fact, he just glanced at the two figures on the bed meant for one, nodded his head, and went straight to changing the omega's IV bag. The police captain had called last night to inform the hospital that a certain male omega would be getting a late night visitor. 

* * *

Yuri woke up first to a faint lingering smell of a beta hanging in the air. Even though it was ridiculous because there were most likely dozens of betas working here as nurses and doctors, Yuri pulled the small omega in his arms closer and nuzzled his hair. Yuuri purred in his sleep at the affection, which made the blond smile to himself. Yuuri was too adorable for his own good.

The door opened and a older man with thinning hair and glasses walked through the door, a clipboard in his hands and a tired look on his aging face, a white coat on his shoulders. The man nodded his hello to Yuri and turned his attention to the heart monitor with a frown. The doctor stared at the screen for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Does he have a heart murmur?"

"W-what?" Yuri asked, a little blind sighted by the question.

"His heartbeat is slightly irregular, and if he has been diagnosed with a heart murmur, then there would be no cause for worry."

"No, he doesn't have one. So wait-" Yuri said, a bit panicked.  _Was there something wrong with Yuuri's heart?_ "-what does that mean? His heart is irregular? That sounds bad, so tell me you can fix it."

The doctor paused and gazed into the screen for a minute, making Yuri really want to strangle some answers out of him. 

"The beats of his heart are a little....off per se. There are tiny pauses between the third and fourth beats about every minute. Normally we wouldn't even have been able to distinguish it because the pauses are so small, but the computers picked up on it and raised a few red flags. When did you try to mark him?"

This time Yuri sputtered, grasping for some sort of  _it isn't your damn business_ response, but none came. 

"Excuse me?" Yuri managed to squeak out.

The doctor frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't mean to infringe on what you two do in your personal time, but if you are going to do a mating bond, you actually need to do it properly. That half-done one on Mr. Katsuki's neck is a very poor excuse for a mark and because of it, it manifested into an infection, that's why it looks so bruised and swollen, and it might be the reason why he is having heart problems. Now, it looks relatively fresh but you need to be precise with these things so can you please tell me when-"

"WAIT!" Yuri shouted and bolted out of the bed. "Are you telling me that that mark on Yuuri's neck is  **not** a properly done mating mark? Am I getting what you are saying? Right? Katsuki is an _unmated male omega?_ "

The doctor looked startled at Yuri's sudden outburst, straightening his glasses on his nose. Yuri wanted to snap them in half to try and get him to  _answer already!_

"Y-yes. Yes that is exactly what I am saying although there is no need for-SIR!"

Yuri fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, tears of intense relief threatening to fall. The doctor had dropped his clipboard and crouched in front of the alpha, hands on his shoulders.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, yelping when Yuri surged forward and hugged the beta man. 

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry....I don't follow."

Yuri shook his head--it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Yuuri wasn't bonded with Viktor! It wasn't real! The emotions surging through the blond's veins were taking him by a storm and engulfing him in a happy shell. His legs were shaky and he felt light headed and it seemed as if there was a small buzzing in his ears, but oh god Yuri did not care! Dashing up on unsteady legs, Yuri shook his boyfriend awake, a blinding smile on his face. 

Yuuri cracked his chocolate-brown eyes open and frowned at the alpha grinning down at him. Normally Yuri was all about soft kisses and caresses awake, not this abrupt and unwelcome awakening, though the excited look he was getting from the larger man wasn't necessarily normal either. 

"Yuri? What is it?" Yuuri asked with a confused and worried tone. The Russian only hugged him tight enough to force the air from his lungs.

"Yuuri! He-he didn't do it! Viktor didn't do the mating bond correctly! He-you-"

The words hit Yuuri like a ton of bricks, conscious of his eyes widening and a contagious smile taking root on his face so large that Yuuri was sure that his cheeks would ache afterwards but he didn't care. He was free! He could be with Yuri! Yuuri started to cry, and his alpha only collapsed right next to him in tears that ran down his face.

Yuri started to kiss away the moisture from his katsudon's face even though he had his own streams of water making their way down and dripping off of his chin. He couldn't even try to put the words as to how elated he was, so he settled for proud declarations of love with every kiss. Yuri felt light as air and like all of the evil in the world was gone from the recent revelation. He wanted to shout it right in Viktor's face that he didn't win, he didn't take Yuuri away from him,  _he didn't. He didn't get Yuuri._ Those two sentences seemed to whirl through the alpha's head for his own benefit because he was still in shock over how  _Viktor didn't get his way for once._ He though about when he came home to find Viktor's mouth on his Yuuri's neck. He must have been right in the middle of the mark when Yuri had tackled him.

_Damn, right by the skin of our teeth._

"I gather that this Viktor fellow is the reason why Mr. Katsuki came to us injured?" the doctor asked after clearing his throat to get the couple's attention. Yuri didn't turn his attention from his beautiful mate-to-be but did answer the other man in the room.

"Yeah. He had the balls to attack my Yuuri."

"Well then, I am glad that things worked out for the two of you. Now, I'd like to discuss Mr. Katsuki's injuries with the two of you." 

Reluctantly, Yuri stopped kissing the man in his arms and turned on the bed so they were facing the doctor, but didn't relinquish his possessive hold on the omega's waist, which the beta chuckled at as he picked up his clipboard and took a seat on one of the hard chairs. 

"Mr. Katsuki, when you arrived here you gave us all quite the scare. You had lost a large amount of blood from several gashes along your scalp and temple--I don't know what you were hit with, but it had a large amount of force behind it--and stopped breathing twice while we had you in surgery to repair the broken blood vessels along the edge of your scalp. We have already deemed that you have received no brain trauma, so there is no need to worry about that. I know that you are conscious and breathing normally, but we have you attached to oxygen via your cannula due to the excessive trauma you received to the head, blood loss, and your infection just in case. Otherwise, it was obvious that your immune system wasn't up to par, and effect from what I can summarize of a recent sickness. We have given you a simple 5mm injection of a stabilizer to help your body even that out. As I mentioned to you....." The doctor made a helpless gesture.

"Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

"Ah, yes. As I mention to you, Mr. Plisetsky, Yuuri seems to have a small and irregular heartbeat. Mr. Plisetsky told me that you do not have a heart murmur, is that correct?" The doctor directed the question at Yuuri.

"Yes, I don't have one."

"Alright, then I believe that the infected bite on your neck is the cause of this. When a mating bond isn't done correctly and rushed, not only do they not form the bond between the two people, but the bite normally will become infected and cause quite the internal turmoil. In some cases, the omega or beta receiving the bite will develop certain heart, breathing, or stomach problems because your body is essentially both trying to accept and reject the mark, resulting massive amounts of stress on the body. I believe that this is happening to you, but to be sure, I would like to schedule you for an MRI, will you be fine with taking it later tonight?"

Yuuri looked back at his boyfriend for his opinion, but the alpha shook his head. 

"It's your choice, Yuuri. You don't have to if you think you aren't up to it; you can always take it tomorrow. Besides, it's your body, you know it best and should be in charge of it. Do what you think is right."

Yuuri smiled and kissed his lover tenderly before turning back to the doctor and giving a nod in affirmation. The doctor stood and flashed them both a quick smile. 

"I'll have a nurse come and collect you when it is time for the MRI then."

* * *

Twelve hours later found the same beta doctor, Yuri, and Yuuri in a dark room where the MRI scans were being projected on a large screen. Yuuri had taken the hour and half MRI scan itself almost four hours ago, but it had taken a while for the data collected to be processed by the computer. Fortunately, this had left time for Yuuri to finally eat something for the first time today (A/n when getting an MRI you can't eat before it) while they were waiting.

"Here you can see that in the lower right chamber of the heart is under more stress than normal, which is why you are having that slight issue." The beta man pointed to several different places on the screen, but Yuri couldn't make much sense of it all. "It should clear itself up within about a week, as should the bite. If you experience any and all chest pains, you are to come straight back here to the hospital, including if you have any major dizziness, shortness of breath, or periods of vomiting." 

The doctor stood and turned off the screen.

"I'll take you back to your room."

Because of hospital policy and the severe hit Yuuri suffered to the head, he was bound to a wheelchair when he was outside of his room, but Yuri took hold of the handles and pushed his katsudon along before the doctor could even make a move to. The middle-aged man led them throughout the the hospital and back to the room that Yuuri was occupying at the moment in silence, but there was no tension in the air. When they did make their way back to the proper room, Yuri helped the omega back into his bed and the doctor reattached the electrode patches along Yuuri's torso and the wires connecting them to the heart monitor so it could track the omega's slightly irregular heart. The doctor also helped Yuuri with his cannula.

"I'll still be coming around to check up on you once a day, and as long as we don't have any issues, you can go home at the end of the week. If you need someone, there is a small remote on the nightstand; just press the red button." With one last smile, the doctor turned and left. When they were alone, Yuri immediately leaned down and fitted his lips together with his Yuuri's, the feeling making his nerves go haywire. It was still awkward because of the  _damn plastic tube under Yuuri's nose_ but Yuri tried his best to hide his frustration. It wasn't Yuuri's fault that he needed to be fed oxygen due to his blood lose and infection. 

Although his frustration did get the better of the blond and out of impulse, he parts their lips and removes the  _damn thing_ from Yuuri's nose, surprising the omega before leaning back down and this time, kissing properly. This time, Yuri is satisfied, because it is no longer awkward and Yuri now has the familiar free range, which he had all intention of exploring if it hadn't been the beeping coming from the monitor. 

Yuri glanced at it and mentally smacked himself. Of course there was some sort of alarm when these damn things were taken out!

He met Yuuri's gaze and the omega started to try to control his laughter as Yuri looked around helplessly.

"How does this go on?!" he asked in a whispered shout, a little flustered as now Yuuri is full on laughing at Yuri's frustration and lack of coordination, but it is such a pure sound, Yuri can't even be mad that the Japanese man is making fun of him. Yuuri took the plastic from his boyfriend's hands and stole one last kiss before easily reinserting the tube. The beeping stopped and Yuri couldn't help but feel a laugh escape his lips in the simplicity of putting on a cannula. 

When the nurse entered the room to check on Yuuri due to the rapid O2 concentration drop that had appeared on her computer screen, she found two young men laying together on the hospital bed, laughing and smiling, and she turned around and left, grinning to herself after visibly checking to see if the tube was in fact in Yuuri's nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it right? 
> 
> Alright, so I hope that makes you guys happy and makes up for the angst I have been putting you all trough ^^
> 
> The end scene is courtesy of W_o_l_f_f, because what they wrote to me was perfect and adorable and just plain awesome
> 
> Things in school have been picking up and I've had a lot of work to do, so I am going to update my other story tomorrow and then take a breather until things aren't as crazy. Don't worry, it should only be like a week or two tops, and then I will be back! I'll still check my inbox here, so you can still sent me comments if you want to, and I'll still respond to them like always! (I'll be back by the 7th or 8th)
> 
> Also, did any of you see that coming? No? Yes? Maybe? Let me know if you did :D
> 
> (P.S. This isn't revised, so sorry for typos and I'll be back in no time!)
> 
> ((P.P.S HOLY COW OVER 10500 HITS, 441 COMMENTS AND 619 KUDOS!?!?! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! T-T))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't go back and look at my last chapter, because I changed the ending (the idea came from W_o_l_f_f)
> 
> this is kind of a long chapter, so think of it as a thank you from me to you guys for being so awesome and patient.
> 
> Anyways! It is time for another one of my thank yous to those commentors of mine that go out of their way to send me love, so thank you Dandanyami, CandyPandie, Paperashes, and Haruprincess for being super awesome! (tho I love all of you, my awesome readers)

Yuri was ready to take his Yuuri and run. Yuuri had been in the hospital for the past few days, and they still had one more until the end of the week when he could go home, and Yuri could only describe it as pure and simple hell. The nurses had glued themselves to Yuuri's side since they found out how precious the omega was and would now barge in all the time to gossip with the Japanese man, taking away a large portion of his Yuuri time, which was already too short.

Part of the reason why he was so grumpy was that he could no longer touch Yuuri like he used to, whenever he wanted to. He couldn't just kiss his adorable katsudon for being way too cute or sexy, he couldn't spoon him with his own body, and he couldn't whisper the dirty words that he desired to in order to see that beautiful image of Yuuri with a light blush on his cheeks. Usually, Yuri wouldn't care about things like that whenever they were in public, but being in a hospital was different because he _couldn't_ just survive if until they were back behind closed doors, because they were temporarily stuck here. The nurses were always there and if they weren't then the doctor was, and Yuri wasn't about to kiss his katsudon senseless in the way that he wanted to because for some reason leaning over the bed and fitting his lips to Yuuri's when professionals were around it just seemed like a taboo that Yuri wasn't sure that he wanted to cross, and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was because it was a hospital and the whole lace was one depressing shit-hole so he felt that he had to be professional too? No, that didn't make much sense.

The only good thing was that because the over the past four days, Yuuri was healing and therefore, he was approved to loose his cannula, which was music to Yuri's ears because he had grown quite tired of the nurses shouting from the hallway for him to stop kissing Yuuri and put his cannula back on. Also, on the detriment of Yuri, it seemed to become the hospital joke between all of the nurses and doctors and they all teased him relentlessly because of it. 

So he was suffering from major Yuuri deprivation, and he was convinced that the only way to save himself is to just steal Yuuri from the hospital and back to their apartment where the both of them belonged. 

Yuri's train of thought was broken when Cherry, one of the nurses who were more religious about her visits to Yuuri's room, walked through the door and announced herself loudly.

"Yuuri! You will not believe what just happened!" she said, flipping her bright green, choppy hair over her shoulder.

And so, while Cherry ranted about some other woman who worked here, Yuri dosed off, only to be awoken by a shout of surprise. Snapping his eyes open immediately and almost tripping over himself to get up, Yuri quickly glanced around the room, eyes zeroing in on Yuuri, who was on his feet, one hand on his head and the other braced up against the wall, swaying. Apparently the shout must have come from Cherry, because she rushed over to help support Yuuri who looked ready to pass out, his face chalky and white as a sheet. 

"I thought you said that you were fine to get up on your own!" she was saying, but Yuri really wasn't paying attention to her, his alpha instincts going absolutely nuts, telling him to help Yuuri in whatever manner he could, just as long as he  _helped Yuuri and got him away from whatever was hurting him._ Yuri took the older man from the smaller nurse and looked at him worriedly before making a move to help the omega sit again, only to be stopped by a urgent hand on his upper arm. 

"Yuri....bathroom....now." Yuuri breathed, an ashen look coming over his face and eyes going wide, a hand moving its way to his stomach and all of the sudden Yuri understood what his boyfriend was trying to say. Picking up the smaller man in his arms, the Russian barreled right past the nurse and into the bathroom, throwing up the lid of the toilet and helping Yuuri onto his knees, just in time for not a moment later, Yuuri was practically vaulting over the toilet bowl and vomiting up everything in his stomach. Yuri sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly as his lover was violently ill. After about thirty seconds, Yuuri was breathing heavy, still gagging but nothing coming up, tears in his eyes and about to spill over.

"Shhhh.....it's okay....." Yuri said as he helped Yuuri wipe his mouth and gathered the smaller man in his arms, flushing the toilet before bringing his other arm around to hug the omega closer. The blond continued to whisper over and over that it was okay like he always did as Yuuri shook in his arms. Yuri's heart ached for the other man as he saw him so upset.

Cherry walked in bathroom, a concerned and worried look on her face, crouching down next to the couple on the floor, ignoring Yuri's instant reaction of pulling Yuuri away. She felt the omega's forehead with her palm and a frown overtook her features.

"He has a ridiculous fever, did he say anything to you about it?"

Yuri only wordlessly shook his head.

"Help me get him back into bed and I'll get the doctor."

Yuri didn't even nod, only gathered the whimpering beauty fully into his arms and standing, bringing them both out of the bathroom and gently placing Yuuri on the bed while Cherry ran out of the hospital room, the door banging open and staying close to the wall, but Yuri could care less. Yuuri wasn't completely alright, the blond could see it in the other's eyes. 

"Yuuri, love look at me."

Yuuri did, a scared expression on his face. Yuri would have had a similar look, but he knew that he had to be strong for the both of them. The alpha knew very well that the doctor had warned them about the side affects that Yuuri could have experienced--and apparently  _was--_ and while it may have Yuri deeply worried, he did his best to hide it. For Yuuri.

"Listen, you are going to be fine, you hear me? And I swear to god that if you aren't then I am going to kick someone's ass, because it is everyone's fault but your own. I'll have to beat up Viktor  _extra_ hard next time I see him again." Yuri said trying for a smile. He would have tried to assure his lover more if it hadn't been for the beta doctor and a team of nurses barging through the doorway, Cherry in tow. They instantly swarmed Yuuri, and the blond let them push him away even through it nearly caused him physical pain, but he knew that right now they could help Yuuri a hell of a lot more than he himself could. He sat down shakily on the chair in the room and clasped both of his hands together as if in prayer. It seemed like all of the emotions that he had just been getting over from a few days seemed to be assaulting him again. 

The doctor was talking, and Yuuri did his best to answer, but he wanted nothing more than Yuri to cuddle next to him and tell him that it was going to be okay again. 

"Yuuri, when did you start to feel worse?" The beta man asked, eyes trained on the monitor next to his hospital bed, a hand on Yuuri's neck, feeling his pulse. 

"I-it was all of the sudden. I stood u-up and it all kind of crashed over me."

The doctor nodded his head and removed his hand before turning around and gently pushing Yuuri on the bed until he was lying on his back. He asked the nurse for something, but Yuuri didn't catch what it was, only saw her dash out of the room.

"Essentially, you are going into something along the lines of anaphylactic shock due to the half-bond mark that you received. Your body is trying to both accept it because of your nature as an omega and reject it because it wasn't done properly, as it has been for the past few days, but things seemed to have gotten too much for your body to handle correctly. You were sick before this happened, right?"

"The flu." Yuuri gasped.

Nodding, the doctor took something out of the hands of the nurse that had just returned, pouring a handful of tiny white pills into his palm and thrusting three into Yuuri's hands, pushing all of the others back into the medicine bottle and screwing the cap back on. 

"Take those, Samantha hook him back up to the oxygen. Clare, I need you to...."

The sound around him seemed to slowly fade as the pills went down his throat and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than sleep. It was like magic. The swirling in his head stopped and his whole body relaxed into his pillows. The doctor noticed and dropped what he was holding, lunging over to the omega on the bed and tapping his cheek urgently.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, listen, I need you to stay with me. You need to be awake for this to work, alright?"

Yuuri nodded, but he didn't have a clue as to what the doctor said, feeling like he was drunk. Hazily, he recognized the feeling of plastic being put up his nostrils and the familiar sensation of air being pushed into his nose, but didn't react to it. Everything was shifting in and out before his eyes and Yuuri quickly became annoyed at the insistent tapping on his face. Was getting a little bit of sleep so impossible?

Suddenly, his Yuri was hovering over him pushing the hair out of his face, a worried and near panicked expression on his unfairly handsome features. Yuuri frowned to himself and felt a little of his senses return from the sight. What was making Yuri upset? Was something wrong? Yuri's words sounded like they were being uttered while Yuuri was underwater, but he strained his ears to try and pay attention.

"Stay awake with me, Yuuri. You have to stay awake, please."

Yuuri whined. Not Yuri too! All he wanted was sleep! Unknowingly, Yuuri said his last thought out loud and he was suddenly greeted with the feeling of Yuri's warm hand on his cheek, and it seemed to ground Yuuri a little.

 _"Please Yuuri."_ the alpha begged, and the realization that  _he_ was the one hurting Yuri at the moment hitting him like a slap in the face. His Russian Tiger didn't want him to sleep (though he didn't know what was so bad about sleeping) but he resolved to do everything in his power to stay awake. Yuri had been under enough stress and worry as it was with the recent happenings, and if Yuri didn't want Yuuri to do something, then he wouldn't do it. For Yuri. 

Yuuri took the other's hand in his and squeezed. 

"Alright." he whispered, blinking fast to try and get rid of the lead weight that had settled itself on his eyelids. One of the nurses was changing his IV bag to a different one with unfamiliar writing and symbols on it, but Yuuri couldn't focus enough to read it, only licking his lips and laying back against the pillows. The doctor was saying something to his Yuri, using his hands as he talked and Yuri answered him, but never let their grip on each other drop. Then, finally, Yuuri got his wish. The beta man and all of the nurses filled out of the room and Yuuri was blissfully alone with his Yuri. 

Soft lips pressed against his own, and suddenly, Yuuri seemed to regain almost all of his previous alertness, suddenly aware of how much he had missed  _this._ Just the pure and loving feeling of Yuri and he kissing. He missed the how Yuri would press his strong and lithe body against his own when they made out on the couch or in the bedroom, how the younger would groan slightly and start to breathe deeply as time went by, as if he was sinking further and further into his emotions the longer they were connected. He missed the  _'I love you'_ s whispered between kisses when a new breath only became a pressing matter. Oh god, how he had  _missed this._

Yuri chuckled between one of their kisses and Yuuri couldn't do anything but feel puzzled. Why was he laughing?

"Sorry," Yuri said, resting his forehead against the omega's and closing his eyes, "It's just that I had half the mind to take out your cannula so I could kiss you better, but then I thought about how mad Cherry would be." Yuri started to laugh again, and even though Yuuri might have felt drunk on both what was in his system and the love that Yuri had been showing through their interconnected kisses, but an image of the petite, young woman with the brightest hair Yuuri had seen chewing out his tall alpha, hands on her hips was enough to make him snort in amusement. Within moments, they were both tearing up from laughter and hugging their sides.

* * *

Yuri scowled at his bedroom ceiling as he laid in bed. Alone. Without Yuuri. How had he done this before? How had he actually slept without the familiar curvature of Yuuri's beautiful body pressed up against his and his own arms around the weight on his chest, each other sharing the warmth of their bodies between them? Had he been crazy before? Yuri couldn't image how he had survived how empty his life had truly been back then before Yuuri have moved in.

And now, he was all alone in their bed without the warmth or body weight on his own. It was even worse than having less Yuuri-time than normal. 

The blond had been kicked out earlier by the nurses, who had told him that if he stayed here any longer, he would have to get his own room and bed at the hospital, especially if he didn't start to have a decent night's sleep. Yuri had protested violently at the idea of leaving his katsudon alone in the hospital after everything that had happened recently and it took the nurses almost an hour straight to agree to leaving, and that was only when he had been given the number to Cherry's phone (she was working a night-shift apparently) and Yuri made her promise that she would text him even if the omega's  _blood-pressure_ changed.

Yuri was miserable for a few moments more until he couldn't stand it and he turned on his phone, the bright screen lighting up his features in the darkness of the bedroom and started typing in a new message bar.

 **You** _12:56 PM:_ How is he?

 **You** _12:59 PM:_ Hey Cherry

 **You** _1:07 AM:_ Hello?

 **You** _1:10 AM:_ Cherry? He's okay right?

Yuri tried to swallow the sudden fear and worry that had manifested itself in his throat, but it was a losing battle. He tried to convince himself that Cherry wasn't supposed to be on her phone while she was on duty and she had other patients to care for, yet his inner alpha wasn't buying it, short of freaking the fuck out and running back to the hospital. Finally, a tiny  _ding_ sounded from his smartphone and Yuri eagerly clicked on the screen, eyes darting to the new message at the top of the phone. 

 **Unknown number** _[multi-media message received]_ _1:14 AM:_ yes yuri hes fine and sleeping like a baby and you should be 2

Yuri clicked on the picture and a new window on his phone came up, revealing a photo of a sleeping Yuuri curled together on the hospital bed, his body relaxed and deep in the throes of a dream. Yuri cooed out loud at the sight, saving it to his phone as another  _ding_ came from the device in his hands and the Russian closed the tab.

 **Unknown number** _1:16 AM:_ get ur ass to bed casanova or i am going 2 restrict ur yuuri time tomorrow

Yuri grunted in surprise at the message.

 **You** _1:17 AM:_ You can't do that!

 **Unknown number** _1:17 AM:_ watch me lover boy

 **Unknown number** _1:18 AM:_ i want at least 6 hours starting now

 **You** _1:19 AM:_ You can't tell me what to do

 **Unknown number** _1:20 AM:_ yes i can im your yuuris nurse

 **Unknown number** _1:20 AM:_ now shoo and go sleep

Yuri wanted to reply, he really did, but at the moment he couldn't think of a good enough retort, so he just clicked the screen off with his finger and yawned. The fact that he was tired wasn't the problem, because he was fucking exhausted from the two or three hours of rest that he had been living off of for the past few days. The problem was the lack of Yuuri here with him, and it was going to drive him insane. 

Sighing, Yuri rolled over onto his right side and closed his eyes before grabbing onto Yuuri's pillow and burying his nose into the fluffy thing, inhaling the delicious scent of his love. It wasn't ideal and definitely not wanted, but after a half an hour, Yuri was able to drift off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Because of Yuuri's body having that breakdown a few days ago, he had to stay longer than what was normally expected--until that godforsaken half-assed bite mark was gone to make sure he didn't have a relapse, which added a few more days to Yuri's torture. 

The nurses still came over and hogged his Yuuri, he still couldn't make out with Yuuri like he wanted to, and now Yuri couldn't even sleep at the hospital with his lover anymore. By the last day that Yuuri was in the hospital rolled around, almost two weeks since when this all began, Yuri was moody and irritable and very close to snapping, which Yuuri could easily tell by the simplest actions the blond did.

"Yuri, come on, the doctor just has to finish my paperwork and then we'll be done. You can last that long, right?" Yuuri asked, a hand on Yuri's cheek, stroking it softly. Yuri breathed deeply a few times to ward off his anger towards the whole situation and nodded, which Yuuri smiled at.

"Thank you, Yura. Sit, I'll do your hair; it always calms you."

Yuri sat on the edge without question, leaning back into Yuuri's touch as deft and nimble fingers carded themselves through his long hair. Because they didn't have Yuri's brush here, the omega settled for working out the tangles by hand, gently and full of love. Yuri sighed, but this time instead of in annoyance, it was out of content. He really loved it when Yuuri played with his hair. It relaxed him and was nearly addictive with how Yuuri touched his long locks of hair, the tickle of fingers against his back, and the smooth motion of feeling his hair twist into whatever shape that Yuuri wanted. It had been a while since the Japanese man had last styled his hair and Yuri made a mental note to change that. 

Yuuri hummed to himself as he braided the soft blond hair, tying it with a band that Yuri had on his wrist and then snuggling up into the broad form of his boyfriend, who immediately accepted the cuddles gratefully, drawing the omega into his protective embrace and pressing kisses into the black hair. They stayed like that, not bothering to even move when the doctor entered for the both of them were too tired of hiding their affections to care anymore.

"Alright, Yuuri," the beta man said. He had taken to calling Yuri's katsudon his actual name over the time that Yuuri had spent here. "you are officially free to go. If you experience any alarming symptoms then I suggest that you come back to us, but I really doubt that that will happen. Your tiny irregular heartbeat has cleared up and so has that bite on your neck, which is very good. All I can say is take it easy if you feel the need to over the next day or so, but you seem to have recovered miraculously from earlier. Go to the park, make love, eat some ice cream--you can do anything you like. It's been nice knowing you two, and good luck with each other." Yuri shook the beta's hand and thanked him while Yuuri was too busy blushing at the doctor's mention towards sex (which Yuri found adorable). The doctor left, and Yuri pressed the bag that he had arrived with earlier into Yuuri's hands.

"Here, I brought you some clean clothes from home."

Yuuri thanked him gratefully and reached behind him to where the hospital gown was tied behind his back, only to make the knot tighter with his tries to untie it. Grumbling in annoyance, Yuuri looked at the younger blond with pleading eyes and a  _help me_ expression. Chuckling to himself, Yuri strode forwards and put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, turning him around so his back was facing the alpha. Yuri made sure to keep his motions slow and sensual, brushing his hands across Yuuri's neck and scent glands seemingly out of "accident". The knot slid apart and before the thin gown could fall to the floor and expose the omega, Yuri held it in place.

"Hold it up, love. I want to protect your modesty." Yuri whispered against the smaller man's ear followed by a long press of lips on the back of Yuuri's neck, causing goosebumps to erupt from the older man's skin. 

"T-too late for that Yura."

"I'm not like your average alpha, Yuuri," the blond breathed against the flesh in front of him. "Even though we have had sex, unless you are undressing for my benefit, I prefer not to take the marvelous experience for granted." 

Yuuri shivered and after turning the omega around, Yuri kissed him deeply, closing his eyes and savoring the emotions that this kind of contact caused. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the taller man and tried to elevate the kiss, but Yuri wouldn't let him, voting for breaking the contact before they couldn't go back, which of course made a frustrated and cute whine spill from the Japanese man's lips. 

"We can't let this get too far, love. Remember where we are."

With a quirk of his own lips, Yuri brushed his fingers over Yuuri's cheek and turned around to give his katsudon all of the privacy he could at the moment. Yuri listened to the rustle of clothing sliding over skin, silently mourning the lost moment between them for a second, but then cutting that line of thought off. They had survived so far without sexual intercourse and only a few kisses, and they could do it for a little longer. 

Instead of speaking, Yuuri threaded their fingers together and pulled gently to get the blond to turn around. They walked side-by-side down the hallway and stairs, saying their goodbyes to the nurses that they were familiar with and thanking them for everything that they had done. On their way out of the lobby and to the parking lot, a loud voice rang out and a hand grabbed at Yuri's coat sleeve.

"Oi! Did you think that you two could leave without as much as a 'see ya' to me?" Cherry asked after yanking Yuri's arm back so he was facing her. Without getting the chance to reply, the young nurse wrestled them both into a hug.

"I better see the two of you again, though hopefully under less terrible circumstances." She said after pulling away. Looking at the tall alpha, she wagged her finger. "If you let Yuuri go then you will be regretting it for the rest of your life. Don't be stupid." Yuri rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Yuuri waist before strolling out the door.

"Please, you don't have to tell me. I know that I'm the lucky one in this relationship. Yuuri could do so much better." he said calling behind him. Yuri swore that he heard the young girl mutter something about how they better have kids under her breath, but he wasn't sure so he didn't attempt to call her out on it, choosing to wave down a taxi and climb in with his omega in tow. After telling the driver the address of their apartment, Yuri rolled down the window and stuck his arm out to wave at Cherry standing outside, who returned the gesture. Yuri drew his arm back in and closed the window, but didn't stop watching until he could no longer see that neon green head of hair and it's owner.

The ride was relatively short, but it wasn't nearly as depressing as it had been all of the other times that the Russian had taken the trip before, for the sole reason that he now had his boyfriend at his side. They climbed up the steps together at their own pace, not rushing and taking in the novelty of a tiny bit of normalcy back in their lives. Yuri unlocked the door to their apartment and they stepped through before closing it behind them for privacy. While Yuri had been here for really nothing more than a shower and to sleep upon the orders of a particularly colorfully-haired nurse, he had also cleaned up the mess from the invasion they had suffered, so all looked in order. 

"You have no idea how happy I am that I can sleep in my own bed tonight." Yuuri said with a smile.

"I have something better than sleeping in an actual, comfortable bed."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You." Yuri said, two large steps bringing him face to face with his lover, taking the smaller man into his arms and picking him up only to drop the both of them onto the couch a few feet away. Yuri curled himself around the omega with his arms, legs, and body itself, hiding away his precious katsudon from the hurtful world. Yuri tangled his hands in the soft black hair and pressed his nose right up to the scent gland on the right side of Yuuri's neck, breathing the sweet floral scent of his Yuuri in deeply, inhaling it like his life depended on it. 

"I hope you realize that you are not getting up anytime soon. I have been deprived of my Yuuri-time for far too long, and nothing can stop me now."

Yuuri chuckled softly, but also brought his arms up and around the Russian's back, snuggling close to the body pressed to his. He had missed this, and for the fact that he knew that Yuri indeed would not let them up from their spot for a while, luckily, Yuuri also didn't want to get up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are sore after typing this, but that is okay! 
> 
> Do you guys know what the next chapter is gonna be? Huh? Maybe? Well, it is FINALLY going to be the one where they bond and stuff! Yay! It took me nineteen chapters, but we are finally there!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again. The beginning of this chapter is going to be mostly fluff, followed by smut and the marking scene. SO THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING THERE IS GOING TO BE SMUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF.

After putting the final finishing touches on the food Yuuri had prepared, the omega turned the stove next to him off and grabbed for the plate, silently making his way back to the bedroom in the apartment. Yuuri set down the dish of pirozhki on the nightstand and turned to the still-sleeping form on the bed, currently curled completely around the Japanese man's pillow, face buried in the material. Yuuri smiled fondly at the sight and sat next to the sleeping alpha. Winding his fingers through the long blond hair of his boyfriend, Yuuri slowly roused the Russian from his slumber, the latter blinking awake and grumbling about not wanting to get out of bed that Yuuri didn't quite catch. The younger male wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him down so they laid next to each other, this time favoring cocooning the omega himself, not a similar smelling pillow. Yuri, extremely content with the position, smiled and hummed softly, closing his eyes.

"Yuri! Come on we have to get up!" The black-haired man nearly whined. Nearly. If Yuuri had to be honest, he liked how close they were too and would have happily stayed like that if it wasn't for the food sitting forgotten on the nightstand. 

"No we don't."

"Yura, please? We don't even have to leave the apartment."

"Yeah, and we also don't have to leave the bed."

Yuuri sighed in amusement before relaxing into the embrace as he pondered his means to drag the alpha out from under the covers. It took him a few moments of wracking his brain, but eventually the perfect idea sprang to mind, and the omega smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Yura?" he asked in a low, sweet voice, mouth barely and inch from his lover's ear. 

"Hmmmm?"

"You  _do_ know what today is, right?"

".....Saturday?" he responded after a moment, his deeper voice still hazy from a bit on sleep that was still hanging on. 

"No, silly, besides that."

"Um....honestly, I don't know. Tell me?

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Yuri's lack of awareness over the date, finding it very ironic, but the look was only playful. "Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday." Yuuri remarked with a grin and a quick kiss on Yuri's cheek. Yuri however, looked surprised for a moment, before a large, joyful smile take over his features and a sparkle in hie eye make itself known.

"Maybe I did. But since you reminded me, I'm demanding some birthday kisses effective..... _now._ " Yuri barely finished his last word before he was surging forwards and connecting their lips. At first, the kisses were slow, passionate, loving, but then they gradually became harder, faster, breaths gasped in between the meetings of mouths. Yuri had once again changed their position so he was on top, body pressed deliciously against the smaller man's underneath his own. The alpha had his hands cupping Yuuri's face and pretty soon, he had completely and utterly dismissed the idea of the pirozhki castaway on the table a few feet away, favoring instead of putting a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and the other just slipping under the fabric of his pajama shirt. Yuri groaned at the touch leaned in closer, his own hands slowly migrating south on Yuuri's body.

Yuuri couldn't get enough. It had been exactly eight days since he had returned from the hospital. The first day, the couple had spent on the couch, wrapped around each other, browsing through Netflix and stealing innocent kisses. The second and third day were similar, though with a lot less of the intense desire to just snuggle together and ignore the world for the rest of their lives (From everything that had happened, Yuri still would have gladly preferred to just tell the world to go and fuck itself after moving to a much more secluded area with much less  _Viktor_ along with Yuuri though). They had made love twice since their return, which had greatly reduced the sexual tension formed from two weeks of  _innocent_ kisses, but they still hadn't mated. Yuuri and Yuri had definitely talked about it--it was something that they both wanted--they just hadn't really "gotten around to it yet" if you will.

So as the arousal in his gut spiked with every passing second, Yuuri definitely didn't waste the opportunity to take advantage of it, letting out tiny groans that matched his lover's. They continued with their make-out session, Yuri's hands now resting on his katsudon's ass, a cheeky grin on his handsome features, Yuuri himself not caring in the slightest and even encouraging the boldness that Yuri so easily possessed and wielded.

Unfortunately (and embarrassingly) Yuuri was reminded of the food he had placed on the nightstand after his stomach gurgled, letting out an unhappy sound due to it being empty. Yuri, of course, found this utter-ably adorable as cooed as Yuuri hid his reddened face from view, the wonderfully intense moment shattered.

"Yuuri, why don't I get you something to eat?"

Yuuri nearly cried he was so embarrassed, but that didn't stop him form lifting his head ans shaking it.

"No, I already made us breakfast." he said quite sheepishly, gesturing to the long-forgotten food. His natural shyness had returned. "I made earlier, before I woke you up, and well.....I didn't even remember that it was there."

Yuri looked at the pirozhki behind them and his whole face lit up.

"You made pirozhki for me?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, I mean it won't be nearly as good as your Grandpa's, but-" he was cut off by a sudden kiss from his Yuri. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was filled with nothing other than love.

"Shush, Yuuri. I'm sure it's fine. Thank you, моя любовь."

Yes, Yuuri might have melted into the kiss and embrace. Yes, his knees might have felt weak even though he wasn't even  _standing_ but Yuuri did not care one bit. And yes, Yuuri still wished that his stomach hadn't growled when it did, but that kiss appeased and reassured him a little.

"I think it got cold, though." Yuuri remarked after they parted for air. Yuri snorted at that and reluctantly unwound his arms from Yuuri's body so they could both roll out of bed, the blond taking hold of the plate of pirozhki and leading the both of them out of the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Yuuri made a move to take the plate from Yuri's hands, but the alpha saw and took a step back, resting the food on the counter before gently pushing Yuuri towards a chair, making him sit.

"You made them, so at least let me heat them up." 

They shared the now warm pirozhki, feeding each other bites and giggling. Yuuri found himself liking the domesticity of it all, thinking about how much he would enjoy waking up like this for years to come. Yes, he could get used to this very easily. After the last bit of pirozhki was gone, Yuuri insisted on washing and drying the plate because it was the Russian teen's birthday. 

"So," Yuri asked, hugging the Japanese man in the middle on the kitchen after he had put the dish away. "You have already given me birthday kisses and an amazing breakfast. Do we have any other plans?"

"Nope. You pick what we do today."

"Great, I motion for spending the day curled around you and not getting out of bed for anything." the blond said, already leading the couple back down the hallway and to the bedroom. 

"Yura, you know I have to get in the shower."

"Yuuri you can do that later."

"But if I have to do that later than I'll have to get out of bed and interrupt your cuddle time."

Yuri pondered his options for a moment. He could easily just shrug this off and pull Yuuri back to the bed, but he knew that yes, they would actually have to clean themselves at some point today, making it even worse because they would have to stop right in the middle of cuddling. Yuri frowned and started to feel frustration creep up on him.  _Damn it I just want to keep him in bed with me!_

"Fine, I'll let you delay my Yuuri time for a shower." Yuuri smiled at him and a quick kiss before starting off towards the bathroom, but Yuri didn't let the omega's hand go. Yuuri looked back at the blond with a curious look. " _If..._ if you let me share the water with you." he continued with a sly grin. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but he nodded after a moment, pulling the alpha along with their linked hands into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

They undressed facing each other, Yuuri certain that he was no where near as sexy as Yuri himself was because  _holy hot damn_ watching Yuri take his mere  _shirt_ off nearly gave him a nosebleed. Deciding that he had to distract himself for a moment, Yuuri hopped in the tub, but Yuri didn't really allow him for a respite for he only followed, locking his eyes with the smaller man's and not letting their gaze drop. Yuri reached behind Yuuri's shoulder and turned the knob, a brief groan of the piping in the wall and then water was cascading over their bodies. Just when Yuuri was sure that he was going to self-combust from the dangerously sexy look that he was being given, the tall alpha smirked and picked up the washcloth.

"Turn around for me, katsudon."

On shaky legs, Yuuri obeyed, one hand on the tile wall next to him to prevent him falling on his face as Yuri slowly and sensuously washed Yuuri's back and legs, trailing kisses as he worked. When he was finished, Yuuri gently pushed him to his knees and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting a generous amount of the soap onto his hands. Yuuri lathered up the bond hair and untangled all of the knots as Yuri washed his own body. It turned into a massage, Yuuri turning the younger man to putty underneath him.

Yuuri wasn't sure what happened or who initiated it, but a few minutes later he found himself pinned up against the cold tiles by Yuri, crashing their lips together. And just like earlier this morning, it escalated, but in a much faster manner. 

"God Yuuri, the things that you do to me." Yuri breathed, nipping at the omega's ear, pulling him closer. Yuuri had stopped knowing what was going on, his body just  _doing,_ evident by how it magically seemed to rock itself against the broader body against his, causing Yuri to groan and drop his head, mouth opening in a near gasp. Meanwhile, the omega just moved his leg a little to the right so it settled more easily in between the blond's legs and this time Yuri did gasp, gripping Yuuri's waist in a bruising manner.

"Fuck Yuuri...."

Yuuri decided to throw caution to the wind, stomping out his anxiety and fear of doing something wrong for a few enjoyable moments with his boyfriend.

"Isn't that the plan?"

Yuri looked up and knew that he could not handle such a breathtakingly sexy side of his katsudon. Yuuri's eyes were half-lidded and lazy, but Yuri didn't let that fool him. He knew that the rare, confident side of his lover was out and it would control him until he got what he wanted. What Yuuri wanted just so happened to be him.

"Although, while we're at it....I think we've been courting long enough."

Yuri, who had returned his attention on working a hickey into the shoulder of his omega, snapped his head up at the words and felt his mouth go dry.  _Holy fucking shit._ They had talked about marking the same day that Yuuri was dispatched from the hospital, but Yuri hadn't acted upon it when they've had sex so far. But  _holy fuck_ Yuri was now thinking about how his bite on Yuuri's neck would look, how  _right._

"You do want to, right?" Yuuri continued, a hint of his anxiety resurfacing. 

The blond looked at Yuuri like he was crazy before shutting off the water and cupping the smaller man's face. His hands were shaking.

"Yuuri, love, you have no idea how long I have wanted to claim you. I think I first gave the thought back when we were kids.  _Kids,_ Yuuri. God I would never turn down the chance to mark you. And I know that we are in a different time period where lovers don't necessarily need to mark each other, but the rest of the world doesn't share my thinking and you have no idea how much Viktor coming back into our lives a few weeks ago scared me. If he had marked you, you would be his. We couldn't have been together and the government would agree with  _Viktor._ I don't want that to happen, Yuuri, I could survive if that happened. I love you, I love you so much and if you want to put up with me for the rest of our lives, then I am happy to share mine with you."

There was a lump in Yuri's throat when Yuuri nodded his head in a silent 'yes' and pulled the two of them out of the shower.  _How the hell did I ever get so goddamn lucky?_ A thousand other thoughts raced through the alpha's head, but he decided to ignore all of them in favor of pushing his Yuuri onto their bed and crawling on top of him. Already aroused, Yuri crashed their lips together and molded his naked body around his lover's. Yuuri responded with pushing back and opening his mouth in a silent invitation which the blond accepted gratefully. 

Soon enough, they were panting, moans escaping from their lips as tongues danced in between. Sexual attraction was evident in the air, and Yuri's sensitive alpha nose could instantly pick up on how well Yuuri's scent mingled with his own. It was like a drug, and Yuri was forever hooked. Yuri traveled kisses down his lover's jaw, neck, shoulders, chest, working his way further and further until he was settled in the middle of those two deliciously sexy thighs, Yuuri looking down at him. Keeping their gazes connected, Yuri puckered his lips and  _blew_ right over his omega's slicked hole. 

The smaller man's breath hitched and Yuuri went rigid as Yuuri did it again and again until, with a tentative lick, tasted some of the glistening substance. It was insanely sweet and just like how his katsudon smelled. Not only that, but it was making Yuuri keen and arch his back with every lick, so naturally, Yuri continued with the action, bathing in the pleasure he knew he was giving his beloved.

"Nnnnahhh! Y-Yuri....AH!"

"Shhhh, let me take care on you." Yuri cooed.

The young Russian stopped his ministrations for a moment to lick on his finger before slipping it in, realizing that he really didn't need to have worried about lubricating his finger with his saliva, for Yuuri's asshole was so slick and wet, he faced no resistance. The Japanese man gasped and stuttered a "H-h-holy _sh-sh-sh-shit~!"_

"That's right, just relax, love."

The alpha was soon able to slip in another finger, more and more sounds of pleasure spilling from Yuuri's plush lips. Yuri kissed back up that ridiculously sexy body that the omega underneath him and brought his free hand up to tangle itself in the silky black strands of hair. Passion flowed between them like water and it fully consumed their beings, neither quite fully rational at this point.

"Y-Yuri, god Yuri you k-know I love it when you d-do stuff like t-this, but for fucks sake  _fuck me already."_

The plead was matched with a completely undone version of Katsuki Yuuri below him, pupils blown wide with lust, hair sticking up in disarray, cheeks just a bit flushed and slick practically running down his thighs. Yuri didn't even realize he had put a condom on or move to where his hard cock was resting against Yuuri's entrance, but like a lot of things that  _didn't_ concern his beautiful omega, Yuri didn't give a fuck about it. His mouth was open and panting heavily, but his grip on the smaller man's waist was like stone and slowly, Yuri pushed inside the wet heat of his beloved, moaning at the intense feeling.

"Sh-shit Yuuri...."

Starting off slow, they rocked against each other, clutching at skin and limbs, drowning in this moment with each other. Progressively, the pace quickened, Yuri thrusting harder, Yuuri moaning louder, wrapping his legs and arms around the blond on top of him. Yuri loved that look on his beautiful omega: completely at ease and relaxed, pleasure in every edge of his face.

"Y-Yuri, I-I need..." Yuuri was gasping too much to continue his plead, but luckily for him his alpha was able to understand.

"Shhh, it's okay my Yuuri, my love. God you're doing so good for me, so responsive, so  _beautiful."_

In no time, they found themselves right on the cusp of orgasm, the slap of skin echoing in the room along with needy whines and whispers of love. Yuuri was babbling incoherent Japanese at this point and his head buried in the crook of the blond's neck. His omega's body tensed before falling completely apart, orgasm taking him. Natural instincts made Yuuri clench around the dick inside his ass, making Yuri nearly choke on his spit at the sudden almost painfully pleasurable tightness on his cock. Gasping himself, Yuri gazed down at his lover and nearly came on the sight of Yuuri baring his neck, eyes lazy and content.

 _"Yura~"_ he purred. "You still need to mark me."

The sight of the perfect skin and Yuuri wanting to be marked was enough to push Yuri over the edge, falling forward and sinking his teeth into the scent gland near the smaller man's jugular. _**His omega.**_ God it felt so right, so perfect. No one could ever take his lover away again, no one could hurt him. He was Yuri's, and Yuri was his. Forever till death do them part.

 ** _"Mine._** " Yuri growled possessively.  _ **"All mine."**_

Gasping from his high, Yuri unclenched his jaw and lapped away the blood, peppering kisses and 'I love you's and 'you are so beautiful's along every inch of skin he could find. They collapsed in each other's arms, sweaty and tired but insanely pleased.

"God, Yuuri, fuck I love you so much. You have no idea...."

Yuuri smiled and nudged at Yuri's neck before biting down on the flesh, a strangled gasp spilling from the Russian's lips. It hurt, yes, but it also felt amazing, like a sudden rush of adrenaline flowing though his system, leaving him breathless.

"Yes, I do, because I love you too, Yura. I'm yours, but you are also mine."

Yuri had to breathe deeply for a few seconds to keep from overwhelming himself, but once he was able to recover his mind partially, he crushed Yuuri in a tight hug and loving kiss. His heart was going to burst from all of the positive emotions and sheer amount of love flowing through his veins, but if he could just stay here curled around the love of his life for as long as he wanted, Yuri knew that he would go through all of the pain, all of the sleepless night worrying about his katsudon, all of the moments that he wanted to cry he was so upset just for this moment and this security of knowing that the phenomenal being known as Katsuki Yuuri was finally, his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! Chapter 20! I never thought I would make it this far, but here I am! And YAY THEY ARE FINALLY MATED!!!
> 
> Anyways, sorry that this is late; it never takes me so long to write a chapter, but I have been experiencing this weird version of writer's block where I know exactly what I want to say, I just can't seem to type it. idk. It took me like half and hour to write five sentences when it would normally take a matter of minutes.
> 
> Besides that, tomorrow here on the east coast of USA we are supposed to have a really big snow storm, and I could go outside, sneeze on my power lines, and BOOM no power, so most likely I will not be able to update in the next few days for I am going to be freezing my ass off under a pile of blankets. If I get a miracle and actually survive a snowstorm with my electricity intact, then I'll happily work on some updates after pelting (at least) one of my brothers with snowballs.
> 
> Looking at your feedback/kudos/hits for my story still amazes me to this day, and I can't thank you all enough
> 
> Next update is going to be for my other YurixYuuri fic, but I promise it won't take me like another week to give you all more of this. (PS I didn't revise this for typos, so I'm sorry if there are any, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as fast as I could with how long it was already taking me. I'll delete this when I get the chance to read this over.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, one snowstorm and the second try of uploading this later....
> 
> welp I survived (my power didn't but it's cool) only to start trying and ao3 cut out on me because of them fixing the site and stuff. Me being the idiot I am of course didn't have a backup and was reduced to writing the whole chapter again. *sigh* I was already emotional enough with the contents of this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, warning, there is going to be flashbacks and some time skips, just to avoid confusion. This isn't my best work because was a little fed up with losing my first writing of this chapter, but I hope ya'll forgive me. Enjoy :)

 

**Nearly three years later....**

 

Yuuri sighed happily on the couch, melting under the massage his best friend was giving him. 

"Has he responded yet?" Cherry asked impatiently.

"Nope." Yuuri said, clicking the screen of his smartphone off.

Cherry grumbled to herself but continued blissfully digging her fingers into the omega's scalp, who found it absolutely wonderful.

"I am going to give him hell when he comes home."

"Cherry, he's at practice with Yuuko so he isn't going to have his phone on him. He'll be home eventually." 

"Yuuri, this is much more important than him walking on ice with freaking knives attached to his shoes. Besides, he's been at it since before you two even got together; he's already amazing at it. Missing some unneeded practice won't hurt him." Cherry continued to speak under her breath but it was quiet enough that Yuuri found the words unintelligible. Although, if he knew his Cherry, it was unpleasant towards his mate.

He and Cherry had grown close after the unfortunate events with Viktor to the point where they were now inseparable. Yuuri found himself being "kidnapped" by his best friend on a weekly basis for movie nights and "two people parties" as the female omega put it, which were basically them eating lots of sweets, playing dumb games, Cherry's favorite albums playing in the background, and the people-count down to a blissful two. Today was one of those days, but since Yuri had gone out to his now regular practices and she had the day off, they were at Yuuri's place.

"I'm giving him ten minutes before I march myself down to Ice Castle and-"

"Cherry!"

They were both cut off by Cherry's phone ringing, some run of the mill tone sounding. She sighed and wedged herself out from under Yuuri's head before picking it up after checking the caller ID.

"You know it's my day off, right?" She said, deadpan. "Okay? What do you want me to do about it?....Steven this is my first day off in pretty much seven leap years and you want me to come into work because you have no idea what you are doing? I swear-"

Yuuri smirked. He knew that Cherry had a tendency to over-exaggerate things, typically drenched in sarcasm and wit--and she did not disappoint this time.

"No, fine, I'll be there.....yes I'm leaving now.....no, I'll actually be there, promise.....no I won't skip like last time...." she rolled her eyes at Yuuri as if to say  _can you believe this guy_ before walking to where she had flung her coat and shoes upon her initial arrival.

"Steven, calm your ass down, I said I was on my way. You owe me for this." Cherry stuffed her phone in her coat pocket and tied her shoes, talking the whole while in her usual fashion. "The internally annoying intern I have to look after is having a panic attack because he has no idea what to do with this one patient, and no one seems to want to help him. Is it okay if I go? You're cool here?"

"Yeah, Cherry, I'll be fine here. I'm not defenseless you know."

"Yuuri, I saved you're life before I have every right to make sure that my efforts weren't for nothing. Now you are-"

"No buts! I'm going to be fine, I swear, and if not, I'll call you so you can kick the ass of whoever or whatever I am having trouble with." Yuuri never was sarcastic before meeting Cherry, and he still doesn't exercise the action very much, but he has been known to now give the young nurse a taste of her own medicine every once and a while. Cherry frowned, but seemed to be about to relent.

"Promise me or I swear to God I will never leave your side again."

"I promise, Maraschino." She frowned again at the use of her nickname, muttered a "Yeah, whatever." and moved towards the door. She opened it and started to walk out, but stopped to look back at Yuuri sitting all alone on the couch.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, now go." Yuuri made shooing gestures with his hands, an action he had picked up from Cherry herself. With all of the time that they spent together, Yuuri had adopted quite a few of the younger omega's habits. With a quirk of her lips and a flip of her brightly colored hair (she had been changing it the whole time that Yuuri had had the pleasure of knowing her and it was now an electric orange) she walked out, snapping her hood over her head and closing the front door behind her retreat.

Sighing to himself, Yuuri settled back into a more comfortable position on the couch, just starting to drift off when his phone beeped from it's position on the coffee table. Groaning, he picked it up and clicked on the screen.

 **Maraschino** _12:57 PM:_ when yuri finally gets his ass home i know he will want u to himself so ill be there tomorrow to hog u

 **Maraschino** _12:58 PM:_ but i am still getting my movie night with u on friday

Smiling to himself, Yuuri replied to the texts from the nurse that he so affectionately called his best friend and afterwards pulled up the first social media app that his finger came across, aimlessly scrolling through without reason, not noticing just how much time was passing until he found himself jumping from the sudden chiming of the clock. 2:00. _How did it get so late!_

Getting up because he found himself to be extremely hungry (weird) Yuuri grabbed a tub of ice cream and settled on a chair, spoon in hand. Shoveling in the delicious treat and humming in content at the cool taste, Yuuri let his eye roam around his surroundings. The house that Yuri and he had moved into was still quite new to the omega, but saying that he liked it was a gross understatement. He loved it. It was right near the beach where they loved to stroll down in the evenings and not too far away from the onsen or Ice Castle, where they also spent a large portion of their time. Yuuri also liked the privacy that came with not having to share the same building with at least a hundred other strangers.

Yuuri's eyes settled on a 6" by 8" picture frame on a nearby wall and he found himself smiling. 

He and Yuri were dressed up in suits, his own stark white against his mate's black one, hair slicked back and standing at an alter. They were kissing, completely oblivious to the photographer snapping the picture. It was their wedding photo and personally, Yuuri's favorite photograph by far. He remembered that day fondly, even if it started out stressful enough.

* * *

Yuuri sat on the bed, anxiety racking his nerves, leg bouncing next to him a mile-at-a-minute. What if he tripped? Or said something wrong? Oh God what if-

"Stop that."

Yuuri jerked and looked up to find the source of the voice only to come face to face with his older sister, Mari, standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a maroon ankle-length dress the same color of a rich wine, her short hair combed perfectly, make-up applied like a professional. Looking at her, Yuuri realized that he couldn't remember the last time that he actually saw Mari so dressed up.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. Look, I know that you have anxiety so it's hard for you, but you shouldn't have to worry. It's  _your_ wedding, so you can literally do anything you want. I bet you that if you showed up in shorts and a t-shirt everyone would think  _aw man, I overdressed_ and  _they_ would feel embarrassed." Mari sat next to Yuuri and put an arm around him, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"And if it makes you feel better, if anyone gives you lip and your mate doesn't get to them first, I'll kick their ass for you." 

Yuuri cracked a smile at that. He was still worried, and while his fears wouldn't completely stop until this was all over, Yuuri found his anxiety a little easier to manage. Mari was right. His older sister got up and off the bed, pulling the omega up with her.

"Now come on, the limo is going to be here any minute and if you keep sitting like that then you are going to wrinkle your suit."

\-----

Yuuri fidgeted outside the church doors, bouquet in hand. Back at his apartment with Mari, he had thought that he could reign in his anxiety, and he was in fact doing pretty good up until....now. Yuuri could hear his family and friends talking through the doors, only for the chatter to abruptly stop as the church organ started to play. Yuuri bit his lip. 

_Oh God what am I doing I am going to mess up so-_

Yanked out of his thoughts by the large oak doors swinging open, Yuuri's heart nearly stopped from all of the eyes suddenly on him. His lip still worried between his teeth, Yuuri started to walk, his legs wobbly and eyes roaming everywhere from all of the people sitting in pews to the tall ceiling to the stained-glass windows. His gaze moved yet again, but they settled on the figure next to the altar, and suddenly he forgot his fear.

Yuri was standing proudly in his black suit, an orange rose pinned to his lapel. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a single braid on the right side of his head leading to the hair tie. Yuri looked so unbelievably handsome that Yuuri started to think  _why the hell would he want to be stick with me?_ but caught his fear in time, and internally kicked himself.

After Viktor had attacked them, Yuuri had been plagued by the words that the silver-haired man had said, and only with a lot of patience and love from his mate was he able to build up his already small self-confidence. 

Yuuri snapped his attention back to the events happening around him and locked his eyes onto those startling green ones not too far away, gasping internally. Yuri only had eyes for him, and his gaze was filled with such love, such adoration, Yuuri had to keep in mind  _not_ to melt into a puddle because that look from his mate was like a drug to the omega, and he didn't think that it was ever as strong as it was now.

He managed to make it up to the altar without tripping, but once Yuri and he were holding hands, the rest of the church melted away and Yuuri missed what the priest was saying, just barely catching the last bit.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Pilsetsky. You may now kiss your husband."

Yuuri didn't know who the priest was talking to when he declared the last sentence, but he decided that he did not care because all of the sudden his lips were being claimed by his husband's,  _his husband's,_ and there was nothing else in the world that mattered other than the deepening jointment of their mouths. All of the people in the church were cheering when they pulled away from each other, but Yuri still did not let Yuuri's gaze go. Leaning down so his mouth was directly in line with the omega's ear, he whispered.

"I love you, Yuuri, and you have made me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

Yuri slumped on the bench and reached for the water bottle not too far away. He was sweaty and a bit tired from all the physical excretion, plus his feet hurt like hell, but he was pleased with his progress. He had made the practices with Yuuko now a regular thing--three times a week for five or so hours--and while it was exhausting, he loved it. Loved the feeling of gliding over the ice, the rush of chilled air around his body. He loved the feeling of completing a spin or jump just right, even if a little wobbly at times. The look of pride on his omega's face when Yuri showed him the newest trick he learned.

"Yuri, I'll be back in like five minutes, I've got to pee." Yuuko called to him from across the rink, and he waved his recognition, clicking on the screen of his phone. He wanted to text Yuuri to see if he was still alright. His katsudon's heat was late by a few days, and Yuri wanted to skip practice in case it came while he was gone, but Yuuri had still managed to push him out the door anyway. Yuri smiled at the thought of his mate. He was way too adorable, but Yuri honestly wouldn't rather have it any other way.

_You have **1** message from:  **Katsudon**_

Clicking on the icon, a picture popped up, and Yuri had to close out of it and reopen the image a few times to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him, because to have his hopes risen so high to only be false would crush him. The picture was fuzzy and really not taken all that well but you could clearly see Yuuri's hand holding a small white stick, the blue writing on the side unintelligible, but Yuri already knew what it was. Instantly, his gaze swept to the tiny screen in the picture, right to the black plus sign. 

"Holy  _shit."_ Yuri breathed, eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open.

His mind reeled, thinking back. Yuuri's last heat four months ago, how Yuuri had been battling a stomach bug that never seemed to go away for the past month, Yuuri's heat not coming on time.....

"Holy shit!" Yuri said again, jumping up and unlacing his skates with a vengeance, growling in frustration as they became tangled and didn't slip off as easy as he wanted them too.  _God why aren't these damn things coming off!_ Yuri was short of finding the nearest sharp object because he needed to get back home to  _Yuuri and the baby._ He needed to--

Finally struggling out of the skates he chucked them into his bag and didn't even zip it, just swung it over his shoulder and threw on his shoes, not even bothering to properly tie them before jumping up and bolting straight for the exit. He ran right past Yuuko, not even bothering to give her an explanation other than his shouted "I'm done practice today!"

Yuri nearly tripped down the front steps of Ice Castle but he didn't notice because he was already sprinting in the direction of home and oh god he needed his omega because  _holy fuck_ he was  _pregnant_ and Yuri wasn't  _there with him_ and Yuuri was  _alone._ Yuri needed to mark his mate to claim him and their baby, and Yuuri needed to be scented and hidden away from the world because  _he was pregnant_ and Yuri might have been hyperventilating but he didn't care because oh God why was their house so damn far away!

Ah! There! Yuri could just see the house that he shared with his omega and he pushed his body harder to get there  _faster._ Yuri was flying across the pavement, feet barely touching the ground, his mind already miles ahead and behind at the same time.

* * *

Yuuri smiled fondly to himself, stuck in the memories that really weren't all that old. He fingered the white gold ring on his left hand, twirling it around and around his finger. It was without a doubt his most prized material possession. Yuuri had long since finished the ice cream, so he now got up, throwing away the container and dropping his spoon in the sink. 

The sudden sound of the front door banging open made Yuuri jump, instinctively putting both arms around his stomach and leaning forward in a protective and defensive stance, but then hands were grabbing his shoulders and he was crushed into a hug, the demanding scent of his mate enveloping him.

"Yura? Why are you home so early? Practice doesn't end for almost another hour I thought-" Yuuri was cut off by Yuri kissing him deeply, his grip on Yuuri not faltering in the slightest.

"Yuuri, God Yuuri, I take one break and see the picture that you sent me.....don't you ever think that I wouldn't ditch the rest of practice after that." he said, breaths coming in shakily against Yuuri's black hair. "I'm never going to leave your side again I swear...." he swallowed thickly. "Are you feeling okay? Hungry? Tired? Yuuri just-"

"Yuri, it's okay, I'm okay." he said softly, turning in the grasp of his husband's so he could look up at him properly. Yuuri lifted a hand and cupped Yuri's cheek. "I promise, I'm okay, Yuratchka." Yuri looked like was going to cry, and to Yuuri's absolute horror and surprise, he did, small tears bubbling up and streaking down his mate's face. Yuuri's own eyes widened and he rushed to comfort the Russian, thinking furiously. Yuri  _never_ cried, so why was he now? Did he not what the baby? Was he mad that he was pregnant?

"God you ha-have no idea how long I-I've wanted a-a-" Yuri was a mess, crying and right on the point of outright sobbing. "I just never th-thought that I'd get to be a d-dad and-"

Yuuri heart had melted from his big, strong, Russian alpha crying because he was pregnant. He smiled and wiped away the tears with his sleeve, slowly untangling himself from Yuri's arms and leading them up to the bedroom. By the time that it took for them to get there, Yuri had mostly pulled himself together, so when they had reached their destination, he gently pushed Yuuri down onto the mattress and pulled off the omega's shirt.

"I need to scent you." Yuri muttered, trailing kisses down the front of Yuuri's skin. "Now." 

The use of that husky, alpha voice sent guilty shivers of pleasure down Yuuri's spine and Yuuri sighed from the familiarity of the situation. Yuri made his way down slowly, spending a few seconds to play with Yuuri's nipples just to tease.

"God, you smell amazing, Yuuri." he said, keeping up his show of love, freezing as he came face to face with Yuuri's stomach--not a foreign territory; he had certainly been there before, but this time it was different. Everything was different.

"Are you showing? God Yuuri tell me that you're showing." he said, an awestruck expression on his face. Yuuri looked down a little sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I mean, it's been nearly four months. I honestly thought that it was because I was slacking with my exercise, but then Cherry had me take a pregnancy test, and well....turns out that it wasn't just some chubbiness returning to me."

Yuuri watched as Yuri stroked the soft bulge of his belly and pepper kisses on every inch of skin that was raised. He rubbed the flats of his wrists all along Yuuri's baby bump to meld his alpha scent to Yuuri's stomach. Yuri pressed his ear to the swell of Yuuri's stomach and that glassy-eyed look of pure wonder and joy lit up on the younger's face. He stayed stock-still, but Yuuri didn't really mind, loving the soft caresses that Yuri was giving his sides as he laid.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again. Ever. No exceptions. I just...." Yuri trailed off.

"I didn't think that you would be this happy." Yuuri said with a smile.

"Yuuri, love, please, listen to yourself. The only thing stopping me from jumping you right now is the thought of a little tiny baby with your fuzzy black hair and cute little button nose." 

Yuuri giggled.

"They'd have you're eyes."

"You're mouth."

"You're attitude."

They were both laughing now, and Yuri kissed his omega's pregnant stomach once more before crawling back up and wrapping the smaller man up in a bear hug, kissing him deeply, almost violently.

"I love you. The both of you." he said, one hand resting on top of the baby bump.

"I love you too, you dork." Yuuri said affectionately. He did, oh god did he love his mate and husband. Yuuri reached down and placed his hand right next to Yuri's larger one. They were going to be parents and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'll crying right now and I'm like ????? because this is the last chapter and I thought I could handle that but I WAS SO WRONG I CAN'T HANDLE THIS BEING OVER *sobs*
> 
> okay, okay, I know that some of you just read that and are planning my demise because I kinda left the story hanging a little with Yuuri now pregnant and Yuri being adorable, but I might come back to this and create a sequel featuring Yuri and Yuuri trying to figure out parent hood, but honestly am not sure when that could happen, cause I have a lot of catching up to do. I need to finish my other YurixYuuri fic, have seven drafts that I have to complete before ao3 deletes them on me, and am feeling personally attacked by school again.
> 
> Besides that, I have a Victuuri series that I haven't updated in a few months (I am so regretting that right now because all I want to do is write YurixYuuri but I'm feeling so guilty about not updating UGGG)
> 
> When did I get so busy?
> 
> ANYWAYS so far this has been my favorite story and I really can't thank you guys enough for being super awesome and encouraging and going through it with me, like you guys have literally brightened my day by reading your comments, I have no regrets and hope that you all liked it as much as I did :D
> 
> Thank you all again <3, I'll just be here in the corner crying because I'm not strong enough to let this story go, and I thought I was.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
